A Twice Cursed Life
by RiggedPumpkin
Summary: This story follows Ambrosia a vampire held in captivity by the slayer's. Surrounded by enemies she must rely on her unique skill set to survive. All while working undercover at beacon. But how long can it last? How long can she survive? Vampire AU This story starts around the same time as A Cursed Life and will tie up some of the loose ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This starts out around the same time as A Cursed Life but will eventually go beyond. It will answer some questions left from Simone's story.**

 **Chapter: 1 The Rabbit In The Hat**

A girl was strolling through the frozen street's of Atlas holding a little scepter of sorts. She was about 5'6" with pale skin and dark circles under her eyes. She also had red 'stitches' along her lips with a big x at one corner. The scepter was silver with a clear ball at the end held by claws. The other end was a spike with some blood on it. Anyone still on the street on this frozen night immediately hid upon seeing her. She was wearing a white top hat with a black ribbon. She also had on a white long coat with white trouser's and combat boots.

She was humming a tune cheerily as she walked the streets. After a while some shadowy men come out of nowhere all wearing hoodies and hooded jackets. "You killed Kyle..." One of them said as they surrounded her. "Oh? was that his name? Well don't worry you will be joining him soon." She said going from smiling to a wide grin. One of the men was behind her in a flash but the second his hand touched her a massive amount of electricity was sent coursing into him.

He collapsed to the ground smoking and hoodie on fire. Suddenly the orb became filled with electricity as the girl chuckled. "What the hell did you do to him?!" One of the men yelled at her before charging. She just swung her scepter around hitting him in the head. In the moment of impact his brain with fried with electricity. Then the claws released the orb and it started shooting around smashing into the other men as they attempted to dodge, flee or attack her. One who got to close to her got the spike to his chest. The last one was running as fast as he could. But the girl just sent the orb rocketing after him. Just before he could turn a corner the orb smashed into his back.

The ball returned in a flash as the girl tossed a small device to the ground. When it turned on it produced an intense light. The bodies all burned away in moment's between the fire and the light. Then she retrieved the device and tossed it to the one who almost got away. She wiped the blood from her scepter on her sleeve as a car drove up alongside her. She climbed in the back next to a old man in similar attire also all white. "I see you have been hard at work miss Hatter." He said as she found a bag with replacement clothes. She changed right there clearly not bothered by the old mans presence.

When she was finished she started to flip the scepter in her hand. "Those were mostly half vampires lost in the pleasure's of there new form. Only the one they called Kyle was any effort to kill. But he still couldn't even put a scratch on me. When will I get to fight a real vampire and not just one of these pseudo vamps?" She said as she brought her free hand up to her face and ran her finger's over her stitches.

* * *

When they arrived at a large military base they were immediately waved inside. They then headed down into a underground parking garage. They headed in and walked by soldier's and slayer's. When they reached there destination they headed into a conference room filled with high ranking slayer's. Hatter took a seat beside the old man as the meeting seemed to start. "Now that slayer Madeline Hatter has arrived this meeting can start." One of the people said as a big screen lit up.

It had a graph showing how many vampire's have been sighted over the years. "As you can see vampire activity has rose sharply in recent years. There are even reports of vampires in Vale. Which as you know was declared 'vampire free' after the last purge." She said pinging parts of the graph she wanted to highlight. "Any idea why there has been such a sharp increase?" The old slayer asked before Madeline yawned loudly.

Everyone turned there gaze to her some clearly annoyed. "Why am I here? I am not some high ranking slayer. If I was you wouldn't be sending me out to hunt vampires so often." She said with little regard for courtesy. "You are here because you have more confirmed vampire kills then anyone we know of." The woman said but then one of the science officer's cleared there throat's. "That is not entirely true there are the 'special assets' we have in the vault." He said as everyone went almost silent.

Then general Ironwood spoke up from a screen that suddenly came to life. "Assets which should have been destroyed decades ago... But we may be able to make use of them. For now how about we unfreeze the youngest. According to the file she was more manageable. But to be safe lets assign Hatter to be her handler." He said before the screen went dark. "Well then Hatter why don't you come with me? We will get the asset out." The scientist said leaving with Hatter before anyone could really object.

* * *

When they finally arrived in the underground vault the scientist walked deep into the far back. There he opened a hidden door to an outdated lab. The only thing of note inside was a few pods that still seemed to be drawing power. They headed back to them and the scientist went to one and started inputting commands. After a few minutes the machine started to vent gases. "This is asset 12 the alchemist aka Ambrosia" And when the seal finally fully released he cautiously opened it.

Hatter stood there impatiently but once she could see inside she went still. Inside the pod was a small girl about 4'5", scrawny and was missing her right hand. Her skin was sickly pale and her hair was white. She was also a rabbit faunas with long blood red ears. She was completely nude inside the pod and looked a bit starved. "Is she really a vampire?" Hatter asked as she crossed her arms seeming a bit underwhelmed. "Yup I am glad she is alive these pods would kill any human." The man said before the girl suddenly came falling out of the pod.

She was on her hand and knees gasping for air. But she fell to the ground silent again. "Damn she needs blood bad. We will have to hope she can live till we get some." The scientist said heading for the door. But Hatter went to the girls side and lifted her up into her lap. Then she presented her wrist to the girl who immediately bit into it. "There you go drink but not to much or I will have to kill you." Madeline said as the scientist looked at her in horror and disgust.

The girl stopped not long after she started. She slowly took in the sight of Madeline staring down at her. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled as Madeline helped the girl to her feet. "Lets just get you some clothes little one." She said as she helped the girl through the lab. "I am likely the oldest person you have met. Don't speak to me like a child." Ambrosia said as they entered the main vault.

There she stumbled away from Madeline and over to a large trunk. She yanked it open after a few tries and looked at the content's. "I see you have kept my stuff. Well some of it anyway." She said in her strange accent. "You don't give order's here. In fact I am pretty sure I can give you order's. I am your handler." Madeline said as Ambrosia scoffed and grabbed a old long coat putting it on. It was a dusty old red slayer coat.

She also grabbed a slim gauntlet and strapped it to her stump. "Whats with the glove?" Madeline asked as the scientist came over. "My father cut it off for defying." She said heading for the vault door with the very uncomfortable scientist. "I should have just done this myself." The scientist said as they left the vault heading into the slayer's HQ above. The meeting had ended and the old man was waiting outside the lab.

* * *

After a day of testing and paper work Ambrosia was finally set up in a self contained room. The door was sealed and the walls reinforced. She laid in the small cot in the corner of the room making the gauntlet finger's twitch. "Damn him." She cursed before throwing the gauntlet into the wall. It just clattered to the ground harmlessly.

But outside her room in the lab the scientists were reviewing the old files on her and her family. "She really is some kind of vampire invalid. She is almost more hopeless then a human. But what is this ability they keep mentioning in the files?" One of them asks as the lead scientist suddenly slams a file down. "What the hell is this nonsense?! Nothing this suggests about her semblance could possibly be true!" He says clearly angry about something he read.

Then Ironwood comes in eyeing the man as he approaches the discarded file. When he opened it he started to read the page about her semblance. "Her semblance allows her to draw out 'mystical' quality's in otherwise mundane substances. She can even use multiple substances to create more intricate effect's. However do to her unstable vampiric aura any misstep can result in a explosive reaction. Thus we have dubbed her Alchemy in honor of the ability she alone inherited from her father." He read to the room of scientists all of which looked skeptical. "We will just have to have her demonstrate this semblance tomorrow." Ironwood said as he looked at the security feed of Ambrosia's room. "Right of course sir. We will send you the result's as soon as possible." One of the scientists said as Ironwood left.

* * *

Ambrosia stood up as Madeline walked into her room with a scientist. "So they want to see your semblance. Just tell them what you need and they will get it." She said as Ambrosia took her time stretching. "There is a trunk in the vault I need it. As well as something able to heat up a large cauldron. I will also need a knife and some clay." She said before walking out into the lab. "This place is very... sterile." She said as she looked around she did not even know what half of the stuff was. Madeline walked up beside her and handed her some clothes. She quickly dropped her old coat and put in the white shirt and pants. Then she put her coat back on and found her way to a seat. She waited as everything she requested was gathered.

When they had finally gotten her some clay she tossed it into the cauldron she pulled out of the trunk. It was hanging above a large burner and already had some water in it. "Alright hand me the knife as this heats up." She says turning the burner on to it's highest setting. When Madeline handed her the knife she took it and immediately cut her own arm over the cauldron. They all then watched in horror as her blood flowed into the cauldron.

Madeline though peaked into the cauldron. Ambrosia grabbed a long metal spoon and used it to start stirring the mix. "Someone bandage up my arm." She said as she continued to stir the mix that was starting to bubble and mix. A scientist was cautiously approaching with a first aid kit but Madeline took it from him and set about bandaging Ambrosia. "Once it has been fully mixed I will be pulling the clay out. I will have a short time to give it form." She said as she kept at mixing it watching intently.

Just as Madeline finished Ambrosia tossed the spoon to the side. Then she reached in and pulled out a red ball of clay. She placed it on a counter and started to shape it.. When she was finished it was a 8 inch featureless figurine. She stepped back from it and watched as everyone stared at it. Then it suddenly started to move seeming to look around. "Come." Ambrosia said to it as she headed over to the trunk.

The figurine jumped down to the ground and followed after her. She picked it up and put it on her shoulder before looking back to the trunk. "I assume you still use blessed silver?" She asked as she rummaged around in the trunk clearly looking for something. "We use silver." One of the scientists said getting a scoff from Ambrosia. "I see you need my help more then I thought. Here slayer use this on the next vampire they send you to kill." She said tossing a slim long sword to Madeline who catches it and pulls the blade from the scabbard. It was clearly silver but it almost seemed to radiate some kinda warm glow.

Ambrosia became visibly uncomfortable the moment the blade was drawn. "Silver cant even compare to 'blessed' silver. It's like comparing a training sword to a real one. Sure you can kill someone with it. But this is designed with the sole purpose of slaying vampires." She said as Madeline put the blade away. "Well I will be heading out tonight why don't you join me?" She said while strapping the blade to her belt.

* * *

Madeline and Ambrosia walked the frozen street's of Atlas as a blizzard forces everyone inside. "You seem to handle the cold well for a human." Ambrosia said as they found there way to there destination. "My semblance makes my body produce electricity inside itself. Which tends to create heat. Basically I am both charging up and keeping myself warm." She said in reply as they found themselves at a hotel.

The moment they walked in it was obvious something was wrong. There was no one in the lobby but all the lights were still on. They slowly walked further in till they got to the first room. The door was open and inside was a small pile of bodies. "They were drained of most of there blood. There are likely a lot of vampires here." Ambrosia said as they continued further in room after room was left open with drained bodies. Once they got to the third floor they heard screams from above. Madeline immediately ran off as Ambrosia just continued searching through the building.

Madeline came charging into a room on the top floor as she drew the blade. Vampires suddenly came swarming around her from all over. They were all looking nasty ears elongating and skin cracking. Madeline just slid the blade through the first vampire to charge her. The blade vaporized the creatures flesh as it touched it. The rest of the vampires all started to scream and roar as they attempted to swarm her but she just fried them as they touched her.

Ambrosia found a single man sitting in a dark room a couple of drained bodies next to him. "What are you supposed to be?" It asked in a deep slightly monstrous voice. It's eyes glowed blood red as it watched her. "I am Ambrosia chained and collared of the slayer's. Right now your servants are being massacred by the slayer holding my chains. She is using a 'blessed' silver blade." She said as the figure starts to laugh.

Ambrosia throws the knife from earlier at the figure but he just grabs it out of the air. "Your nothing but a vermin waiting to be crushed. And don't worry I will kill this slayer of your's once I am done with you." He said suddenly behind Ambrosia but the clay figurine jumped onto his face immediately. Next thing he knew it exploded and the ground gave way. He plummeted through each floor as debris from the floor's above came crashing down on top of him.

Madeline was finishing off the last vampire when suddenly there was a loud explosion from somewhere below. Then the building started to collapse straight down. Madeline focused all her aura on her barrier as she was buried in rubble. When she finally woke up she managed to move the large piece of rubble on top of her. She then climbed down from the rubble and stumbled into the street. "What the hell happened?" She asked as she looked around.

Ambrosia was standing over the vampire master looking disappointed. She was also clearly injured as she had a metal bar sticking out of her side. "I thought originals were supposed to be tougher then this. But look at you barely able to move. Oh well your heart is intact so I guess it is fine." She said taking the knife back from him. He started to laugh but ended up coughing up blood. "I may be an original but I was only a foot soldier. My superior's have more power in there pinkies then you have in your whole body." He said laughing some more before she started to cut into his chest.

There was military and slayer personnel all over the place. Some medical personnel rushed over to her and started to check her over. "What the hell happened here?" General Ironwood said as he glared down at her. "I honestly have no clue there was an explosion somewhere below me. Ambrosia is probably dead." Madeline said when suddenly some more rubble shifted and Ambrosia stepped out looking fine. Though she was covered in blood and dust.

Some soldier's immediately surrounded her weapons at the ready. "The vampire leading this group set off a bomb. I interrogated him before ending his life. He was a very old vampire. But he was likely acting on the order's of another vampire." She said as Ironwood slowly approached her with a disgusted look on his face. " How are you unharmed?" He asked getting a sigh from Ambrosia. "I drank his blood which gave my body a boost of vampiric regeneration. Now if that is all I would love to finally get some food. And some normal blood dark vampire blood tastes like shit." She said sounding incredibly cranky.

Ironwood looked about ready to shoot her when Madeline limped in and placed a high tech metal collar on her. "Lets get out of here before you piss anyone off anymore." She said leading her off to a car that was waiting for them. Once inside Ambrosia immediately started messing with the collar till Madeline grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "I suggest you stop messing with it unless you want to be poisoned. The people back at the labs sent it with them when they came to pull us from the rubble." She said as they stared into each other's eyes. "I see so now I am to be collared like some beast." She said with disgust as she looked away but Madeline grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look back at her eyes. "Says the blood sucking monster that looks like a harmless child." She said as she started to lean closer and closer.

* * *

Ambrosia was making a larger version of the figurine the result's being a mannequin sized autonomous extension of her will. "Finally finished! My hand is in pretty rough shape though. Oh well it should not take to long to heal." She said as she made her puppet move around her makeshift 'alchemy' lab. "How about we work a new gauntlet? You be my hands." She said grabbing the iron ingots she got from the lab techs. She tossed them into the cauldron and had the puppet sprinkle in some ice dust.

She then cut her arm again and let her puppet mix everything together. She then reached her stump in and focused on the molten metal. Then suddenly the metal formed into a glove as her stump touched it. She winced for a moment till it rapidly cooled even collecting frost on it's exterior. She smiled at the gauntlet and made it move then she touched a cup of water and watched as it quickly froze. "Dust always produces the most marvelous effects." She said as Madeline came in with some bags of clothes.

Ambrosia took them and changed into a black turtle neck sweater, black pants, black combat boots. But as she changed Madeline caught sight of something weird. "Did I just see a penis on you?" She asked looking a bit confused as she watched Ambrosia put on her coat again. "Yes I have male genitals. I also have female genitals. I was hiding it when we met. Even I can use vampiric illusions for that much. Maybe I will tell you why someday. Maybe not." She said heading for her cot as the puppet started to clean up her work space. "Well whatever I will go get us lunch. I am still on mandatory rest after that incident." Madeline said as she heading out the door.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since the hotel collapse. Ambrosia and Madeline were walking through the streets of Atlas in the night. The slightly red clay puppet following behind them. Madeline handed the silver blade to Ambrosia who took it with her fake hand. "You can wield that with your metal hand right? I don't need it personally. I prefer my scepter though I may be willing to let you remake it." She said with a strange grin on her face.

Ambrosia rolled her eyes and strapped it to her side as they walked. "Lets just find this vampire." Was her reply as they were quickly nearing the area the vampire was believed to have been hiding in. They then split up some looking through alley's and peaking into building's. Then Madeline started to laugh as she launched her orb into one building. A vampire managed to slip out and started running away with super speed.

Ambrosia sent her puppet chasing after it at shocking speed. It quickly overtook the vampire and cut off it's escape. It fought with the vampire on equal footing as Ambrosia slowly walked over. When she arrived she drew the blood drawing the vampire's attention. "Are you this this things master?!" The vampire demanded before charging Ambrosia out of desperation. But she just cut through the vampire as if it were paper. "She couldn't even outrun this puppet. She must have been recently turned." Ambrosia surmised as she put her dazzling silver blade away. Madeline came up beside her having crushed the other vampires.

* * *

They sat in Ironwood's office across from his desk. "The vampire activity in Vale has been increasing at an alarming rate. So I think it is about time we look into the matter. You two will be infiltrating Beacon as part of a second year team. The other two member's have already been chosen. And Madeline if Ambrosia should do anything to harm the mission or any non vampires kill her." He said waving them away immediately after finishing.

They were guided to a air ship where there stuff was waiting even the puppet. "You will be dropped off in Vale. From there head to beacon and present the headmaster with this scroll. And remember not to tell anyone about you true purpose. Not even local slayer's. We suspect they may be corrupt." A woman said handing Madeline a scroll as she glared at Ambrosia. When they got on board they found a couple of other girls sitting around chatting.

One of them talked super fast and was incredibly energetic. She had tan skin and green medium length hair. Her eyes were hazelnut and she wore a standard slayer uniform. The other one had dark blue hair and had darker skin. She wore a skirt and blouse and was holding a cup in her mechanical left hand. "Oh hey you must be the Mad Hatter! Oh and is that the mystery companion we have heard nothing about? She seems kinda young. Is she any good at fighting? Has she ever seen a grimm? Here let me get you both a cup of coffee. Unless you don't want coff-" She said at a mile a minute until the other girl cut her off.

Ambrosia immediately stepped closer and bowed slightly. "I am over 200 years old my name is Ambrosia. I can fight decently well if I have to. I have seen plenty of grimm throughout my life. And if you still want to get me coffee I would appreciate it." She said as the two girl watched with blank faces. "Okay." The hyper one said immediately zooming off and then returning with a couple of mugs of coffee.

Ambrosia took her mug and poured some blood into it from a metal flask. Madeline though turned down the coffee. "Neat to finally have some idea how old you are. Why don't you tell me the specifics some time?" She said as she walked with Ambrosia to a free part of the couch. The girl in the skirt glared at Ambrosia as they all sat on the couch. "I see you drank the fruit punch. Don't worry I am basically a vampire invalid. I doubt I could beat you even with my puppet." She said as the puppet comes into view dragging a few heavy duty trunks behind it.

Madeline sudden laid down resting her head in Ambrosia's lap. "If either of you get out of line I will crush you like an ant. So don't worry either of you. Now Ambrosia how about we go find a room. I am sure this will be a long and boring flight and I could use some sleep." Madeline said as she reached up and tapped Ambrosia on the nose. "Fine puppet follow us." She said jumping up causing Madeline to fall to the ground.

The two girls watch them leave one in disgust and the other in curiosity. "Well those two are as strange as I have heard. What do you think of them Ingrid?" The hyper one said in her signature super fast manner. "I find them repulsive." She said before immediately leaving. "Oh well bye Ingrid! See you later!" She shouted after her friend before setting off to do her own thing.

* * *

When they finally arrived in Vale they got out and loaded into a truck. "So since I am the team leader technically I would like to make sure we are all on the same page. Our objective is to confirm vampire activity and discreetly look into it. As well as looking into suspicions of corruption in the local branch." She said as she drove the truck. "Right and I have the scroll to give Ozpin the headmaster of beacon." Madeline said as she sat next to Ambrosia who was slathering something on her face. "By the way what is that you keep putting on your face? And how are you seemingly fine in the sun?" There hyper leader asked as they were nearing there destination. "It is basically sun block that can protect even me from the sun. I am one of the few capable of making. But that said it does not last long in direct sunlight." Ambrosia said right before Madeline picked her up and put her in her lap.

Then she started to 'help' rub the slime into Ambrosia's skin. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ingrid says glaring at the back of there heads. "Just helping out our special team member so she does not blow our cover." She says in a silly voice clearly just doing whatever she wanted. "Which means she is just doing this to make you and me uncomfortable." Ambrosia said as she watched them pull up into a unmarked building.

There leader lead them out into the building where a severe looking man stood among weapon cases. "You the team I am supposed to arm?" The man asked as he pulled a cigarette from his mouth. "Yup I am Cedar leader of this team. We need weapons that wont look out of place at beacon. We were told you would have some choices for us?" She said as the man put a couple of cases on the tables. "Just speak up when you find something you like." He said as he opened the cases.

They spent hours picking out weapons. Madeline just messed around as she planned to keep using her scepter. Ingrid made a 'smart' choice after a dozen cases. But Cedar and Ambrosia were being picky as they looked through case after case. "Ooooh this looks interesting what is it?" She asked as she looked at a high tech box with a strap. "It is basically a portable small arms locker. More pistols then you could need. Also knives. Just so you know I have no idea how it works." He said before making a knife pop out.

Ambrosia continued looking through cases as Cedar played around with her new toy. Eventually she found something that caught her eye. "Now this is interesting." She said as she lifted some kinda high tech bow out of the case. "Oh that is some kinda prototype energy bow. It has a setting to let you shoot bolts with your aura in it. Or you can just use up it's fuel cells. The fuel cells use dust allowing you to change the bolts up by switching fuel cells." The man said as he placed a satchel of fuel cells on the table.

* * *

Once they had plenty of dust ammunition and spar parts loaded into the truck they continued. They had all changed out of there slayer attire. Madeline was wearing a color swapped version of her typical clothing. Ambrosia just took off all the slayer stuff from her long coat.

They soon loaded into a large bullhead that took them up to beacon. It dropped them off out front as some student's gathered to see what was going on. The puppet was doing most of the heavy lifting as the team was only carrying there weapons. They walked straight through the crowd as the crowd gave them weird looks. Many of them clearly found the puppet very unsettling.

Especially the faunas who quickly back away. "They could be problematic faunas can tell vampires are not normal. Plus blood was used in making the puppet. They can certainly smell that. Last one I saw was in chains. I guess things have changed for them." Ambrosia quietly said as they quickly headed into the main building. "We will have to discuss some recent history. Also is that the real color of your ears?" Cedar asked as as they got into the elevator and headed up.

When they reached the top they got off and walked part way into the room. The man on the other side of the desk spun around and took in the group before him. "Well you certainly are an interesting bunch. I hear you want to transfer here from the Atlas school. I have already been sent your records and they are quite impressive. However I am curious as to why you want to transfer here in the first place." He said between sips of coffee as he watched them all intently.

Madeline stepped forward and placed a scroll on his desk. "It is a pleasure to meet you by the way." She added with a smile before her team joined her by the desk. "You are certainly an odd assortment..." He said as he turned to look at Ambrosia. "That is certainly true sir." She said bowing slightly from the back of the group. "It mentions that you are in need of a refresher course on recent history?" He asked still looking at Ambrosia as she opened her eyes and smiles towards him.

He just stared into her glowing purple eyes as he waited for a response. "I had some issues with my last history teacher." She said dropping her smile as she stood up straight again. "I see. Well I can assure you our history teacher is a great man." Ozpin said as Madeline stepped in front of Ambrosia. "So how do we proceed?" She asked watching Ozpin as much as he was watching them. "I would like to speak with each of you separately." He said as he started to go through the scroll.

* * *

Ingrid gave him logical answer's never straying into anything to personal or emotional. Cedar talked his ear off and asked him as many questions as he asked. However Madeline never really answered any of his questions and even ignored a few. Especially the more personal questions. And Ambrosia mostly just sat there as they stared at each other. "I have some concerns but I will allow you to start classes. However I want all of you to meet with me or Glenda from time to time." He said as a tall platinum blonde walked in. "These are the transfer students?" She asked giving them all a look over. "Yes could you show them to there room?" He asked as they left his office.

She nods and joins them on the elevator. When they get to the bottom they rejoin the puppet. "I am guessing this is you unsettling thing?" The woman said as Ambrosia stepped over to it and seemed to give it a silent signal. "Indeed I crafted it with my semblance." Ambrosia said as they headed out to the dorms. The woman Glenda as they quickly came to know lead them to a free room across from another second year team.

As the puppet was busy stacking the trunks in a corner Ambrosia was standing in the hall way. "That man was annoyingly observant. I need to avoid him as much as possible. You should too." She said to Madeline who shrugged and leaned back against the wall. Suddenly Ambrosia turned to the door across from them and glared a bit. "Show yourself or leave." She said in a serious tone. A faunas girl with brown hair and brown rabbit ears opened the door and stepped out.

She nervously avoided looking at them by looking at the ground. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit. One I don't take kindly to." Ambrosia said as she stepped closer to the nervous girl. "I-I'm sorry I was just-" She started when a girl in a brown sweater with sunglasses and a beret stepped out alongside her. "You will leave her alone." She said stepping between the girl and Ambrosia. "So long as she keeps her nose out of my business she is fine. I don't like people. Especially those who meddle in my business." Ambrosia said before turning around and heading into her own room. "Goodnight I will join the cranky little bunny." Madeline said with a smile.

 **End Of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shattered Masks And Broken People**

Ambrosia was awake most of the night quietly making mini puppet's. She also spray painted them black with red and purple markings. She even spray painted her big puppet. She periodically took drinks from a flask as she worked. But eventually her 'team' awoke and she was forced to vacate the bathroom. At that point she put on her uniform and started applying her sun block. "Oh I see you are applying your sun stuff. Are you nervous? I'm nervous I have never lead anyone before." Cedar said as she was already finished getting ready. "Do you eat? I thought vamp-" She started to say when Ambrosia threw a puppet at her.

But Cedar just grabbed it out of the air and started looking at it. "This is neat I noticed you painted the big fella. Was that to make him less creepy? Because he was creepy looking all bloodstained." She said as Ambrosia sighed and shook her head. "I don't get nervous only annoyed. And I require the occasional small meal unlike other's. You should never talk about vampires. And yes it was to hide the bloody clay." Ambrosia said before leaving in her uniform.

She was wearing the typical school attire but with her sweater instead of the shirt and thick black and purple striped thigh high socks. She had a small braid in her hair towards the front with a strange ornate bottle ornament. She also had a small black key covered in frost on a chain around her neck. In the hall she saw the girl who eavesdropped on her. But she just walked by ignoring the girl and everyone else.

* * *

Ambrosia was sitting in class when her 'team' finally caught up. Madeline immediately sat by her and put her arm around her. Then Cedar and Ingrid took there seats on the opposite side of Madeline. "We should do something about our room later. Maybe make them into bunks and ditch one." Madeline said as Ingrid face palmed and Cedar immediately got excited. "I barely sleep anyways." Ambrosia said as she watched a green haired man enter the classroom.

He was a hyper man as he introduced himself and zipped about the room almost as fast as Cedar. "Ambrosia could you meet me after classes end for the day? We can get started on getting you caught up." He said between sips of coffee. "Great another one and this one is even a man." She said with distaste in her voice. "Hey be nice." Cedar said with a pouty face. "No can do. I have two modes grumpy and professional. Guess which one is real?" She said giving Cedar an annoyed look as Ingrid glared.

Ambrosia made mental notes to read the history book later. "100 years of history to get caught up on." She mumbled to herself crankily as she was working on something in a couple of notebooks. She was writing and drawing stuff in both simultaneously. Eventually the class came to an end and Ambrosia immediately stood up and left after putting her things away. "You know it is strange that you use those old notebooks and pens. You could just use a scroll." Madeline said as she followed her.

* * *

When classes had finally ended Ambrosia headed back to the history classroom. Once inside she saw a few other people. "I see I am not the only one here." She said before heading for a seat far from the other's. "I am glad you have all joined me. Anything in particular any of you would like to go over?" He asked as Ambrosia cleared her throat. "I would like to know more about my peoples history." She said looking over the room. Her teacher nodded and thought about where to start. "Alright."

* * *

Ambrosia walked with Madeline through the street's of vale in regular clothes. "You stand out no matter what you wear." She said glancing at the stitches in Madeline's arm. "Yeah yeah lets just hurry up and find some thugs." She said as they walked through yet another random alleyway. They had already spent a few hours searching and it was already getting dark. But they finally found something. A guy in a black suit was standing outside of some kind of club.

Ambrosia waltzed right in before the guard could stop her. "Hey you cant go in there!" He shouted to her as she looked around the club till she saw the bartender. Then she quickly made her way over. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?" He asked as he looked over at her. "That depends on whether you have heard anything about vampire sightings." She asked watching him closely as Madeline joined her. "If you want to know about vampires you should look for one of them slayer's." He said with distaste as some of his men surrounded them. "I see well we will be going then." She said with a smile before turning to leave.

Once outside Madeline sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Well that was a waste of time. Maybe we should-" She was saying when Ambrosia interrupted her. "He has definitely encountered a vampire. We should have Ingrid place a surveillance device inside at some point. Could have done it myself if she would just give me a few." She said as she continued walking. They headed home for the night to check in and rest.

* * *

Ambrosia Was standing in front Glenda looking grumpy. "You have been refusing to participate in any practice matches." The woman said as Ambrosia sighed. "I don't exactly excel at one on one combat. I prefer to use my puppets to keep my enemies at bay while I pick them off." Ambrosia said as she stood at ease. "Well you are gonna learn." She said in reply before gesturing to the arena. Ambrosia headed down to get ready as Glenda picked her opponent.

When she stepped into the arena she saw the girl with the beret. "I see looking to make sure I leave your precious rabbit alone?" Ambrosia said looking rather annoyed as she started to pace on her side of the arena. Then a bell rang and she shot an energy arrow immediately. He opponent dodged it as she readied her own weapon. "Crap." Ambrosia said throwing a clay ball at her opponents feet. Coco jumped back as the ball exploded with a loud blast of ice.

But she started to fire almost immediately as Ambrosia threw two more just a few feet. They exploded leaving ice that blocked some of the shots before shattering. But Ambrosia stumbled out of the way as she fired her own shots. Each energy arrow exploded with fire around Coco. But her aura took the brunt as she was only knocked back a bit. "Is that all you got?" Coco asked as she watched Ambrosia stand there across the arena.

But then suddenly Coco started to stumble as she tried to stand still. "My aura reacts poorly with flame dust. The results are that it creates a vapor that screws with normal function. But don't worry the most that will happen is you pass-" Ambrosia was saying before Coco started firing again regaining some of her balance. Ambrosia jumped into a roll then took another shot but this one missed completely. "Crap." She said as she jumped up only to get light headed. "Shit-" She started to say when suddenly one of Coco's dust rounds hit her in the leg.

Suddenly she was on the ground with a smoldering crater in her leg. "That is gonna leave a mark..." She said as she turned over and sat up. "Yup definitely gonna leave a mark." She grumbled to herself as she grabbed a bandage from her bag and a bottle of something. She poured some red slime from the bottle into her wound. Then she wrapped it in a bandage as people watched all shocked. "Uh why did you not use your aura-" Coco started to ask but stopped when Ambrosia stood up.

She used her bow for support. "My aura reacts with any and all substances it come in contact with. As such it cant be used as a shield nor can it help me heal. But I can make some incredible things." She said as her big puppet suddenly came leaping into the arena at incredible speeds. It then went and picked Ambrosia up putting her on his shoulder. "If you want you can try to fight my puppet. With your skill's you may even win." She said as it hopped up and out of the arena.

It placed Ambrosia beside Madeline who was looking a bit twitchy. "I will be fine no need to worry. It will only leave a small scar." She said placing her 'hand' on top of Madeline's. She quickly retracted her 'hand' before it started to freeze Madeline's. Glenda walked over a worried look on her face. "Can I speak with you outside?" She asked as Ambrosia shrugged and stood up limping out after her.

One outside Glenda gave her a serious look. "Are you a vampire?" She asked but Ambrosia quirked an eyebrow. "If I was do you really think I could be standing here in the middle of the day without my skin covered? Or that I would lose so quickly? And besides that vampires don't have purple eyes. What I said is true my aura is abnormal. My semblance allows me to use my aura to draw out hidden quality's in a substance. Which is how I made the puppet." She said as Glenda seemed to think about.

But as she started to head back in Glenda stopped her. "You should go to the medical building. Get that checked out." The woman said getting a nod from Ambrosia. The puppet came out and picked her up. It first took her back inside and over to Madeline. "I will be heading out now. No killing the girl she had no intention of hurting me." Ambrosia said getting a sigh from Madeline. "Fine I wont cave her stupid skull in." She said tensing her hands up for a moment before relaxing. "Have a good day of my little bunny!" She said much to loudly as everyone immediately looked over at her.

Ambrosia quickly left as people started to chat while watching her leave. She headed straight to the room to make more things. "I may as well make new armor. Perhaps I could get some iron... I will send one of the mini puppets to request some." She said writing a note and tying it to one of her mini puppet's. It then sprinted off as Ambrosia took stock of her supplies. "I will need to go shopping tonight..." She said as she started work on replacing the clay bombs.

* * *

Ambrosia was walking the streets of vale in search of places to get ingredients. "Everything closes so early. But that is fine I don't have any money anyways." She said as she opened a small shadow gate inside a store. Then she stood around as her puppet's stole things she could use. Once they finished she closed it and headed to the next location. This time it was a warehouse and she had to struggle to make and maintain a larger shadow gate.

When that was finished she started to head for another location when a couple of people in cheap white suits came out of an alleyway. They had on masquerade masks and carried a couple of silver pistols. "You lost little girl?" One of them asked as Ambrosia stared at him unamused. "What are you supposed to be?" She asked as she started to walk by. But one of them stepped in front of her and pulled his pistol out.

Ambrosia sighed and glanced between them. Then suddenly a tendril of shadow came flying out and impaled the one with his gun drawn. "What is this?!" He asked in shock as his consciousness started to fade. "Your one of those vampire monster's aren't you?!" The man asked terrified as he drew his gun and opened fire. But his rounds were nothing special and Ambrosia blocked them with her tendril. "I will share a secret with you. A silver gun is useless if you just put regular ammunition in it." She said before snapping his wrist with her tendril. But before she could finish him off she suddenly got light headed. The man took that opportunity and immediately started running. Ambrosia managed to stumble back to her room before collapsing in the middle.

* * *

Ambrosia awoke to a couple of worried faces staring down at her. "I only passed out no need to crowd me." She said pushing them both back as she sat up. The room was dark as the window was blocked. "What were you doing last night?" Ingrid asked as Ambrosia just grumbled to herself. "Ingrid no need to interrogate her. She was just out running an errand for me. I should have gone with her but I was sleepy." She said suddenly zipping about as she got ready.

Ambrosia started to get ready while taking frequent drinks from a flask Madeline handed her. When she was dressed she then put on the sun block on any exposed skin. "Tonight I will be making myself some armor." She said as a mini puppet appeared on her shoulder. "After classes you and Madeline will be looking into a few student's. I already gave the list to Madeline. Also will you be joining us for breakfast today?" Cedar asked as she picked up a random mini puppet.

There were mini puppet's all over the place. "Cant you keep your disgusting 'puppets' to yourself?" Ingrid asked as she glared at Ambrosia. "I wont they are my worker's." Ambrosia said as one slipped in under the door. "Ah you completed your task? Good. Now I need you to spy on the rabbit across the way. Return to me if she starts to catch on to our mission." She says to the strangely painted puppet. Then it saluted and finally started to skip off.

Cedar Watched it skip away with an odd expression. "Why does that one seem lively?" She asked as she looked back at the normal ones. "Your just imagining things." Ambrosia said as she headed for the door. She soon arrived in the cafeteria and took a seat far from anyone else. She drained her flask as she waited for her team. She glared at anyone who got even remotely close to where she was sitting.

Some guy and his friends walked over to her despite her glaring. "What do you want." She said as she watched them closely. They circled around her as the leader seemed to be sizing her up. "Aren't you a bit young to be here animal?" He asked with a grin on his face till Ambrosia scoffed at him. "Human come back when you have something original to say." She said as Madeline spun the guy around and gave him a twitchy grin. "Don't cause a scene Madeline Glenda is coming this way." Ambrosia said as her team headed to get some food.

Glenda sat across from Ambrosia and placed a scroll on the table. "I am here to check in with your team. I know you never went to get your injury checked out. How is it healing?" She asked as Ambrosia rested her head on the table. "Slowly and painfully. But it will be done eventually. I am glad I could treat it immediately. And as for getting it checked out? I hate people especially doctor's and men. Also racist fools." She said as her team rejoined her and Madeline placed food in front of Ambrosia.

Ambrosia immediately started to eat ignoring everyone else. "So you checking in on Ambrosia?" Madeline asked as she suddenly got twitchy again but immediately calmed down. "Maddie no one is planning to mess with me." Ambrosia growled out before glaring and Madeline who stared back. Everyone else stared at them briefly until Madeline started to eat. "Uh so how are all of you adjusting? We run things very differently then Atlas." Glenda said as she looked over the strange team.

Cedar was eating in a blur as Madeline started randomly trying to feed Ambrosia. But Ambrosia just pushed her away before standing up. "The freaks having a lover's quarrel? Maybe now I will get-" Ingrid started to say when Cedar suddenly cleared her voice very loudly. "Not another word. Madeline Please rem-" Cedar started saying but when she looked over at Madeline she was just eating.

* * *

Glenda took a seat across from Ozpin with a slightly worried look on her face. "Those girls have some serious unresolved issues. While Madeline was obvious Ingrid seems to be disgusted by Ambrosia and Madeline. But those two seem to be in a unhealthy relationship. And Cedar is doing what she can to keep things in check." Glenda said as Ozpin drank coffee and listened. "For now I would like you to continue to keep an eye on them." Ozpin said as he stood up and walked over to the window.

* * *

Ambrosia stood over her cauldron as iron and blood mixed. Then she dumped ice dust in and kept mixing it. Once it was all mixed she slowly dipped her 'hand' in and the metal mix suddenly rushed over her. The metal forming into perfectly fitted pieces of armor. It ended up covering her forearms, left hand, torso, and shins. "How do you make it do that? Is that frost forming on it? It that how you made that hand? Why use iron?" Cedar asked as she stepped closer.

But the puppet just stepped in front of her. "I just used up a lot of blood. So just leave me alone..." Ambrosia said as she stumbled to a corner on unsteady feet. She sat down carefully as her puppet stood nearby. Then she opened up a mini gate and a mini puppet walked out holding a blood bag. Ambrosia took it and started to drink from it. "Where did you get that blood?" Demanded Ingrid as she attempted to approach Ambrosia.

But the puppet stepped in front of her and stared down at her. She attempted to shove it out of the way but it just stood firm. "Move you bloody statue!" Ingrid yelled as she drew a silver dagger. But Cedar was suddenly there disarming her and pinning her. By the time Ingrid knew what happened she was on the ground. "I stole this blood from a blood bank. I require a lot of blood compared to a normal vampire. And when I use it up making tools and armor I need even more. Your meager meals are entirely inadequate and would have resulted in my death before long." Ambrosia said as she tossed the empty bag aside.

Ingrid struggled under Cedar but she couldn't get free. "Let me go!" She yelled but Cedar just tightened her grip. "Calm down or I will be forced to remove you from this team. We have order's to follow and one of those order's is to use her. We cant use a dead person." Cedar said as she looked over at Ambrosia as she sat there slumped in the corner. "I will request a large increase to our blood drops. No more stealing from now on. Everything you need you will request from me. I will do my best to get it approved." Cedar said as she released Ingrid and stood up. "Now have your puppet back off." She said with a serious look in her eyes.

Ambrosia scoffed but had her puppet move to the side. "A human's promise is worthless to me." She said as Cedar walked over to her and Ingrid stood up glaring at her. "It is a good thing Madeline is out or this would have gone much worse." Cedar said before stepping over Ambrosia and handing her another flask. "This was supposed to be for tomorrow but you need it now. So I will get you more blood tomorrow." Cedar said as Ambrosia downed the flask in one go.

* * *

Ambrosia was on the puppet's shoulder as it walked through the library. Madeline was walking alongside it as she hummed a bizarre tune. Ambrosia grabbed the occasional book as they walked by. Then they headed over to a table and the puppet placed Ambrosia in a seat. She then started to read through one of the books. Madeline was discreetly watching the other people around them. "where are these 'people of interest'?" She asked while peaking over Ambrosia's shoulder.

But she stopped reading and pointed out a few people. Including a girl with a red cloak on. "So far I have not seen any vamp-" She started to say but suddenly stopped when a girl wearing a hooded long coat walked in. "Hmm." Was her response before returning to her book. "What did you notice something interesting? Or weird?" Madeline asked but she got no response. One of the special mini puppet's confidently walked over to the hooded girl.

But it was promptly stepped on as the girl left with the red cloaked girl. "Hmm that one is perceptive." She mumbled to herself before standing up and handing the books to her puppet. They then got them checked out and left the library. They walked through the hall's as Ambrosia marked people off the list. "You know I have always been curious how your kind could identify each other so easily." Madeline said as they rounded a corner.

A girl with a black bow gave Madeline a weird look. "The answer is pheromones mixed with superior senses. Wouldn't you agree cat?" Ambrosia said staring at the girl rather intensely. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said in response trying to step around them but Ambrosia blocked her. "Shouldn't I be the one trying to flee cat? Or maybe you were trying to be clever hiding your ears under that bow? Well don't worry we don't care about that." Ambrosia said before backing off with a grin.

The girl immediately ran off with a strange blush on her face. "She was so easy to mess with. But my answer was correct pheromones are different between each individual but the differences are even greater between different species. Such as humans, faunas and even vampires. Granted ours are much closer then most other life. But of course I am a freak among freaks." Ambrosia said before immediately starting to walk through the halls as quickly as she could.

* * *

Ambrosia was with her 'team' during lunch. "So let me get this straight a large war broke out shortly after I was frozen. And then shortly after it was finished the faunas finally dd something about being enslaved. And that something was to rebel and ultimately win there freedom. Also a large chunk of land no one else really wanted. And now they have a civil rights organization turned terrorist group? Well they still have it worlds better then vampires do." Ambrosia said as Cedar nodded to confirm each point.

Madeline was busy eating and Ingrid was trying her best to pretend Ambrosia did not exist. "Vampires are an infection though not a species." Cedar said very matter of factly. "So the slayer's claim. But what do they base that off of? The fact we can make other's like us? We only require blood because no one has made an alternative. If someone fixed that the slayer's would lose a lot of support. So they have likely stomped out any attempt to make an alternative." Ambrosia said as she seemed to be thinking of something from her past. She was clearly becoming lost in her memories when suddenly Cedar jumped to her feet.

She gave a quick hand signal before heading out. The other's quickly followed her as she checked a silver scroll. "We have a hush hush priority 1 alert. Something big is going down. Bring silver." She said as they quickly arrived in there dorm and started to gear up. Ambrosia grabbed the blade and strapped it to her side. Then she slung the bow over her shoulder and donned her armor under her long coat. Then she drank another flask and placed a few clay balls in her bag. "Should I bring my heavy hitter? He is not exactly discreet." Ambrosia asked as she donned a white cloak and grabbed a belt with a few pouches. "Why do you and Madeline wear so many separate belts? Especially Madeline she is wearing like 8 belts. Though four of them are on her legs." Cedar said as Madeline was strapping a couple of slim dagger's to her leg belts.

* * *

They walked through the street's of vale with a clear destination. People immediately fled when they saw them. Some even ran away screaming or froze up. "What did you do here to make them this afraid?" Ambrosia asked as she road on her puppet's shoulder. "So about the number of-" Cedar started to say when Ambrosia interrupted with a loud sigh and spoke up. "There aren't many specific reasons. Fashion and utility are among the bigger one's though. I may be over 500 years old but I know how to look cute." She said as Ingrid gagged a bit as they headed into 'little menagerie' a section of the city with a particularly large faunas population.

There they had eyes on them coming from everywhere. "Hmph I cannot hide my true nature here. Nor can we keep our actions quiet." Ambrosia said as they approached a run down looking apartment building. People immediately started to flee as they approached. "Hmm pests. I assume we are here for bigger fish?" Ambrosia said as she suddenly cringed and nearly fell from her puppet's shoulder. "This place is a twisted mess of illusions and shadows. And there is an old one inside tying it all together." Ambrosia said as they made there way inside.

Immediately a group of vampires swarmed over them. But Cedar threw out a few dozens knives killing them almost immediately. "If you were a vampire I would not be that impressed but since you are a human. Well you can figure out what I mean." Ambrosia said as they kept walking, Madeline and Cedar killed the occasional vampire as they made there way to the top floor.

Just before they reach the room a wall of shadow forms over the door. Then several vampires stepped out. Immediately Madeline's orb streaked through the air nearly nailing on in the chest. But stepped to the side last second and raised a large pistol. The other one caught every knife Cedar threw at her. "Gloves are wonderful aren't they? If they are thick enough I can hold silver." She said as the other one kept dodging the orb and started to fire at Madeline.

Ambrosia ignored them though and stepped through the shadow wall with her puppet. On the other side she saw a figure standing over a computer screen with a face on it. "Yes intruder's have infiltrated this hideout. I believe they are slayer's possibly accompanied by a certain pest's offspring." The vampire said as the strange man in a lab coat on the screen seemed to be very unhappy with that news. "Move the plan forward immediately." They said as Ambrosia stepped forward as her puppet slowly walked along the wall.

Madeline was dodging and blocking shots as she kept the orb moving at incredible speed. The vampire was starting to struggle with dodging it as Madeline learned it's patterns. Cedar was having a high speed knife battle with her opponent. knives flying everywhere as they sprint around at incredible speeds. Ingrid was feeling a bit left behind as she struggled to dodge stray knives and dust rounds. She also used her silver pistol to shoot down the occasional low level vampire that came in.

Ambrosia suddenly had the vampires hand gripping her chin. "Disgustingly sloppy work. Especially with the eyes. And the breathing it's almost like you have working lungs. And the smell so wrong it makes my stomach turn. Your even more of an abomination then your 'father'." It said as it examined her with disgust. Then it lifted her up by her throat cutting off her air supply. "I will be happy to end you life. A mercy really." He said when suddenly the puppet came up behind him and grabbed his wrist.

Then it forced him to release her before he knocked it back a few feet. "What kinda monstrosity have you made? And what is that sound from within it?" The vampire asked as the puppet lunged in nearly hitting him in the chest. Then within moments the puppet and the vampire were trading blows as they sped through the room nothing but a blur. This carried on for a few minutes before they came to a stand still. "This abomination of your's is pretty powerful and is that a vampire heart inside it? I don't have time for this if we ever meet again I will end you." He promised before gating away as the puppet attempted to stop him.

Madeline grinned as she forced the vampire to attempt a more direct attack. But the moment his fist got close to her a bolt of lightning arced out of her launching him through the wall. When he landed his body was burning away at a rapid speed. And Cedar suddenly went into overdrive and closed in delivering more strikes then the vampire could handle. Finally she ended it with a knife to the vampires heart. Then as the dust settled they headed into the large room.

There Ambrosia stood at the computer sitting alone in the center. "What is going on here? How could you enter this room before the wall fell?" Cedar asked as the slayer's circled around Ambrosia and her puppet. "Interesting glowing purple eyes, the need to breath, and you have his semblance. Tell me creature do you see the horror's of your past as you sleep? Are you stronger then a grown man?" The man on the screen asked as he leaned into the camera.

Ingrid started to head for the computer when the puppet stepped in front of her. "I see them every time I close my eyes. And my strength is roughly equal to an adult in decent shape. Are you the vampire researcher hell bent on resurrecting Astroya? You know that is impossible right?" She said as she stared into the screen. "I would have agreed with you but I found someone very special. Our friend is picking them up as we speak. With her my task will finally be complete!" The man said before laughing maniacally. "You are nothing but an old fool driven mad by his dreams." Ambrosia said as she dropped a few clay balls on the desk.

She then started to walk away quickly and her puppet picked her up. "I suggest we leave very quickly. Those were explosives." She said immediately getting there attention. They all started to sprint as the bombs started to explode scattering the rest making them explode as well. They got to the end of the hall way and leapt out the window as the top floor was blown to bits.

In the street's they quickly fled into an alley and headed away from the building. Once they were a good distance away Ingrid pulled Ambrosia down and slammed her against a wall. "What the hell was that?!" She yelled slamming Ambrosia against the wall again. Madeline gripped her scepter tighter as she started to twitch randomly. "You just blew that place up you psycho freak!" She yelled as Ambrosia stared at her angry expression.

Then suddenly the puppet grabbed both of Ingrid's arms and forced her to the ground. Then it dislocated them by stomping on her back. "Ahh!" Ingrid screamed and grunted before being dropped. Ambrosia straightened her coat out as she stared at Cedar who was staring right into Ambrosia's eyes. "Stand down or I will kill you before you can even blink. That goes for you as well Madeline. Remember what the order is doing for you." She said as some knives slid from her sleeves into her hands.

Ambrosia briefly grimaced at Cedar before turning to a neutral look. She brought her hands behind her back and the puppet suddenly ran off. "You slayer's are all the same nothing but ignorant children playing at being heroes. But all you are is a bunch of hateful criminal's spreading the seed's of your own doom. One day you will get wha-" She was saying when suddenly her collar started to shock her. After a few moments she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Ambrosia was sitting in Oobleck's class sitting in the back. She was wearing a hoodie and was clearly ignoring the lesson. Her team was sitting separately from her as she used a small knife to carve a symbol into her hand seeming a bit absent minded. "Ambrosia what are you doing back there." Oobleck asked as he peered up at her. "Noth-" She started to say when a student looked at her hand and gasped. Then she looked down and went wide eyed before closing her eyes.

Oobleck sped up the steps in a blur as Ambrosia tensed up. "Are you cutting yourself?" He asked looking between the knife and the symbol. "Class is dismissed. Ambrosia come with me immediately." He said as Ambrosia climbed to her feet but instead of stepping over to the steps she brought the knife down into her leg. Then Oobleck grabbed her wrists and held them. "Everyone out now!" He shouted as people started to leave except her team.

Oobleck carefully pulled the knife out and released her wrists as she opened her eyes again. "Ambrosia I will carry you if I have to." He said as she just glared and squeezed by him. He followed her to the door then took the lead. Her team attempted to follow but Oobleck gave them a look with a clear message 'don't follow us'. He lead her to Ozpin's office where he and Glynda were waiting. "Ambrosia was cutting herself. She even stabbed her own leg..." He said as Ambrosia limped over to a chair and sat down.

Everyone watched as she just slathered on a red slime and covered it with a bandage. "Why did you hurt yourself?" Oobleck asked as she finished up with her hand. "It is complicated and you are incapable of understanding." She said glaring at all of them. "You might be surprised." Ozpin said as he set his coffee down and gave her a serious look. "Humans have only ever surprised me in regards to there cruelty." Ambrosia said as she started to grimace with her eyes closed.

Glenda stepped closer to her looking serious. "If this is about you being a fau-" She started to say when Ambrosia jumped to her feet hands balled up in fists. "I have spent my entire life being used by other's for there own personal gain. My own father chopped my hand off for defying him. How can any of you possibly relate to me? You know less about me then my so called team." She said heading for the elevator. Oobleck was about to stop her but Ozpin stopped him. "Let her go for now. Inform the teacher's to keep a close eye on her. If she continues to harm herself or turns violent immediately bring her here by force if needed." He said once she was gone.

* * *

Ambrosia was sitting with her team at lunch when some girl in a long coat stepped in to help a faunas girl out. "Hmm." Was Ambrosia's response as she looked back at the bullies. "Those boys belong to the local slayer chapter." She said before getting up to leave. But Cedar cleared her voice causing her to stop. Then Ambrosia rejoined them.

* * *

Ambrosia and the team were standing in the remains of the lab. The only thing of interest was a message left on one of the computer's. "I spoke with the true Astroya! Though she believed I was trying to kill her. But I wont give up! I can bring her back!" He said before starting to laugh like a mad man. "They likely believed they killed him. He is known as the undying researcher. Slayer's have been cutting him down for centuries." Ambrosia said as she started shifting through the research files.

She also searched through the personal logs. Eventually she found an interesting log from a week ago. 'Some street gang has obtained slayer tech recently. They seemed to be searching for a purple eyed vampire. One of Astroya's worshiper's interrogated one. They apparently have a mysterious benefactor who has been getting bossy. Wants them to find a purple eyed girl. And something about big plans and whores. Not sure what all of that has to do with each other.' The log read when she was done Ambrosia discreetly deleted the file. "This man was an insane fool." Ingrid said as she kicked a bloody table.

* * *

Ambrosia was examining clay as Cedar and Madeline hovered around her. "I need the right clay for my next project." She said as she felt yet another clay sample. Finally she picked one up and smelled it before turning it over. "Hmm interesting." She said as she pressed a thumb into the clay. "Smooth, flexible, tough, and it does not have much of a scent. This is the one it should do perfectly." She said bringing the sample up to the cashier.

They looked at the clay then smiled at Ambrosia. "Interesting choice in clay. This stuff is hard to work with without ruining it. And it is hard to get making it a bit pricey." She said as Ambrosia shrugged. "It is just perfect for a personal project. I will need a block about my size." She said making the cashier go wide eyed. "Uh that is a lot of clay... I will uh see what we have." She said heading into the back.

After a half hour she returned with a block of gray clay about as tall as Ambrosia. She had to load it onto a large dolly. "This stuff is heavy. So this is all we have. Will it be enough?" She asked as Ambrosia examined it briefly before giving her a smile. "Yes this will do perfectly. Pay the nice lady Cedar." She said grinning at Cedar who mumbled something to herself. After paying they hauled it back to the dorm.

* * *

Ambrosia was working on her project which was still in the planning phase. But Cedar suddenly came in and cleared her throat. "We have a lead to follow on the corrupt slayer. They might be making a sale tonight so we are gonna go get involved. Also we have a positive ID on the vampire here at beacon." Cedar said as Ambrosia giggled to herself in the corner. "Only just now confirmed that Simone is the vampire? As slow as ever slayer's, as slow as ever." She said as she got up and put her gear on.

Ingrid walked over to her and slapped silver arm restraints on her. "You wont be doing much without our approval." She said heading for the door already geared up. Cedar got ready in a flash before leaving with Ingrid. Madeline looked sad as she put a cloak on Ambrosia and walked with her. "Did someone kick your puppy today?" Ambrosia asked as Madeline started to quickly walk ahead. Ambrosia followed behind them limping all the way do to her three injuries on her one leg.

She barely managed to keep up with them once they got to the street's of vale. It was night and most people were already clear of the street's. The remaining few quickly fled when they saw the white cloaks. "Keep your head down when we get close. We want to confirm the situation before we make our move." Cedar said as they headed into the alley's. Eventually they got to the location and hid up on one of the nearby roof's.

They kept watching for over an hour as no one even came near the alleyway. But finally a couple of trucks arrive one at either end. And other cars stopped nearby as well. Men in white suits with masquerade masks got out on one side. The other side had people in white cloaks get out. "You have the weapon's?" The masked men asked as one stepped closer. "Yes you have the dust?" The slayer's asked as the masked representative nodded.

They started to exchange crates each checking the first couple thoroughly. "Why trade for dust?" Ingrid asked as Ambrosia was sitting against a vent on the roof. She was eating jerky bits out of a small bag. "Curious." Was all she said as she continued to sit there minding her own business. The trade continued in silence till the masked men ran out of crates. "You are short a few crates this week. Keep the crates already loaded up we will be leaving." The slayer said as they turned to leave.

But the masked men raised there guns and stepped closer. "We need those guns! The target has been spotted and we have other freaks all over the place!" They shouted as the slayer just turned back to them still calm. "Is that somehow our problem? It is your job to get the dust and search through criminal channel's. It is our job to supply you with weapons and keep an eye out while on our job." The slayer said as they closed there truck.

The masked men reluctantly closed up as well and just before they could start driving away Ambrosia's mini puppet's swarmed out of a mini gate. They dropped down all over the alley way. "What the hell are these things?!" One of the masked men screamed as one landed on his head. A few tore the wheels apart as the rest swarmed the people working together to stop or at least slow them down. "What the hell are you doing?" Ingrid asked as she jumped to her feet. "If you want I can kill them easily or you can get in there and take them into custody." She said as Cedar nodded to the others and they jumped down.

Madeline and Ingrid subdued the slayer's as Cedar took all the masked men down. Ambrosia just hung out on the roof as her army of mini puppet's scoured the alley way and pockets for anything useful. The girly one that skips around suddenly shows up and skips over to her. "Oh is this a suspicion visit or perhaps some kinda incident?" She asked getting one raised finger in response. "I see then it is time to get to know this bunny neighbor." She said as she stood up and shooed the pink puppet away.

She looked down into the alleyway from the roof and watched as her puppets basically ransacked everything. Much of it was either left or handed over. But a few prime pieces were tucked into a shadow gate as most of them cleared out. The vehicles on the outskirts were all already gone. Madeline suddenly started to stomp one of the slayer's Ingrid cuffed. "Fuck you you psycho bitch!" He shouted before she kicked his face in against the wall.

Cedar just stared slightly disturbed by how calm Madeline seemed. Then Madeline started to laugh like a mad hatter. "Stop that and tell me why you killed that man!" Cedar demanded but Madeline just kept laughing almost falling over as she moved about erratically. Then Ambrosia dropped down landing with a nasty spill and a crack. Then she seemed to gasp out a pained wheeze. "Oh my god why did you do that?" Cedar asked as she started pacing about looking stressed out.

Ambrosia struggled to her injured leg and hopped on it wincing each time. She made her way over to Madeline and wrapped her arms around the laughing psycho. Madeline slowly quieted down and started to cry. She turned around and hugged Ambrosia who immediately stopped hugging back. "I need you to hold yourself together a while longer. So just do your obsessive crap and get over your post breakup psycho breakdown." Ambrosia said as Madeline slowly stopped crying and just held her moving one hand to Ambrosia's butt and the other to Ambrosia's side. "Wow you two are messed up. Like seriously unstable." Ingrid said for once not looking disgusted or angry.

* * *

Ambrosia was sitting in a wheel chair across a desk from Ozpin and Glenda. "So you fell out a window while star gazing?" He asked as Ambrosia shrugged like she couldn't even be bothered. "Something like..." She started to say before just looking off in a random direction. "Are you okay? You seem distracted." Ozpin asked as he watched her closely. She started to reach into her pocket and she pulled out a knife. Suddenly it was torn out of her hand by an invisible force.

Suddenly she became aware again and blinked as she looked over at the knife as it moved into Glenda's hand. "I apologize sometimes I am not entirely in control of my own body..." She said as she reached up and scratched at the base of her bunny ears. "Perhaps you should-" Glenda started to say when she noticed Ambrosia dosing off. "We should take her to be checked out by Cinnabar. She does not seem to be doing well." Ozpin said before standing up and walking with Glynda to the girl sleeping in the wheel chair.

When they arrived in the discreet medical room they carefully placed the girl on the bed. Eventually Cinnabar showed up and walked over to the girl and looked at the one page of info they had. "You brought me a new secret patient? Is she a vampire?" He asked before taking a look at the girl. "No she is breathing while unconscious and these eyes are just plain bizarre. But no pulse and a low body temp. And she looks to have injuries on both her legs. A vampire would be healing faster. Unless poisoned." He said looking her over gently. "All we know is her first name is Ambrosia. All other records we have on her are professionally done fakes. Possibly created by someone in the Atlas government." Ozpin said as Glenda watched the girl closely.

Cinnabar started to take blood and tissue samples. "Perhaps her blood will hold a few answer's." He said as he turned to leave. "You should probably take her to her dorm. If she is not here by choice that could keep things quiet." He said leaving with the blood sample in hand. Ozpin and Glynda then took his suggestion taking her to her dorm. "Sorry we took so long but she fell asleep half way into our talk. When she wakes up we would like you to tell her to come talk with us. And all of you need to check in again." Ozpin said getting groans from everyone but Cedar and the sleeping girl. Ozpin also made a mental note of the fact there was only 3 beds. "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Taste Of Kindness**

Ambrosia was sitting in her wheel chair with her recently returned puppet pushing her. "We need to talk rabbit." She said giving the faunas girl a neutral look. "lets go somewhere less painful for me." She said as the girl followed her looking nervous. After a bit they were out of the sun and in a gazebo. "It has come to my attention it is in my best interests to speak with you." She said as her puppet held a thick cloth parasol over her. "What is this about?" The girl asked as Ambrosia just watched her.

After a few very awkward minutes of complete silence Ambrosia leaned back. "Do you think I am a vampire? Like the one who saved you a few days ago? Not including morality or anything like that of course." Ambrosia asked as she watched the girls reaction very closely. "Uh well that is not an easy question to answer I mean what do I even know about vampires?" She sorta asked getting a sigh from Ambrosia. "So yes you do and you are afraid I may be some evil murderous one. I will speak plainly I don't care. So long as you stay quiet I will leave you be. I get my blood from blood banks. And I don't want to meet you friend." Ambrosia said as her puppet started to roll her away.

Before she could leave the gazebo she caught a stray sun beam and cringed barely containing her surprised scream. The puppet wheeled her back as fast as it could. "Fuckin ball shit hell!" Ambrosia yelled as she clutched her neck. "Let me check it out." The girl said as she moved over and immediately moved the turtle neck down. Then she gasped as she saw the collar that was clearly chaffing. "What is that?!" She asked shocked as she leaned back down to examine it.

The puppet started to move when the girl poured some water on a handkerchief. Then she started to gently wipe around the collar cleaning some dried and fresh blood. "Whoever put this on you is cruel." She said as the puppet backed away to make room. "Yes well they are not known for being accepting." She mumbled to herself as she let the other faunas keep cleaning around the collar. "How can you be in direct sunlight? And why did you only just now get burned?" The girl asked as Ambrosia sighed.

She fidgeted and attempted to ignore what was happening. "I have what is basically super sun screen. But it does not last long. I have been going though it to quickly so I don't have any with me..." Ambrosia admitted as the girl finished and leaned against the railing. "That is a tough one. Any chance you could make it a couple of minutes? By the way my name is Velvet." She said holding her hand out and smiling. "Save your nice act for someone who is interested." Ambrosia said as she seemed to be contemplating what to do. "It is not an act some people are actually just good people." Velvet said as she was also thinking of how to get her to safety.

Ambrosia sighed clearly unhappy about something. "Go find the creepy hat wearing psycho Madeline. Tell her I want to see her and to bring the sun screen. She will probably come running. Until then I hope my current layer lasts long enough." Ambrosia said as Velvet nodded and sprinted off. "I really need a better way of getting in touch with them." She said as she sat there waiting as her skin felt like it was starting to burn.

* * *

Ozpin and Glenda were looking over the test results with Cinnabar. "She is not like anything I have seen before. She exhibits many vampire biological traits. Yet she also exhibits human traits not present in vampires. Not to mention her actual DNA results. It is like some bizarre combination of human, faunas, vampire and some unidentified genetic markers. I am gonna be discreetly showing the results to a few people I know. I wont tell them were it came from." He said before pointing out some specifics.

* * *

Ambrosia was still waiting for Madeline when a girl in all white with white hair walked up into the gazebo. "You are very obvious slayer." She said after one glance at the rich girl. "Is it coincidence that has brought you here?" She asked staring out over the school. "What are you talk-" The girl started to say when Ambrosia just looked over looking grumpy. "Leave me alone you faunas trash." The girl said glaring over at her but Ambrosia just started to laugh. The girl was getting visibly madder till Ambrosia stopped and looked up at her. "How refreshing getting hate for being a faunas. You are from the Atlas chapter aren't you? Surely they have informed you of asset 12." Ambrosia said with a smirk on her face as she watched the girl put it all together.

But then suddenly the girl drew her blade and glided to her swinging away like mad. But none of her swings hit there target as the puppet deflected each swing. Then it grabbed the blade stopping the girl in her tracks. "Not very skilled are you? Cant even beat a statue made of clay. Did you think it was just a weird decoration? It is full of aura though so surely you sensed it." She said as she started to giggle while the puppet wrenched her blade from her grip.

The girl stared looking shocked for a few moments till her shock turned into anger. She dropped a bunch of sunlight bombs at Ambrosia's feet. But a few mini puppet's dropped down and shoved them into mouth's that opened up in there stomach's. The girl watched in confusion as the bombs blew up harmlessly. "Sunlight bombs don't have the force required to break through a thin layer of clay. You should know when you are beat." Ambrosia said her voice full of mirth as she smiled.

But Madeline finally arrived and cleared her throat from the steps. "Finally here I thought you would have gotten here sooner." She said turning to face Madeline. "It took that girl a little bit to find me. I sprinted to get the sun block and get here." Was her reply as she walked up the steps and placed the jar on Ambrosia's lap. "Excellent now could you give the slayer her weapon. She lost it while playing around." Ambrosia said as condescendingly as possible.

The slayer suddenly threw a smooth ball at Ambrosia. It broke open the moment the puppet smacked it. The contents were a strange slime that splattered all over Ambrosia. The puppet started to move when suddenly it collapsed to the ground. Madeline was suddenly holding the girl by her throat with a murderous look on her face. "You did not just poison Ambrosia! I will break you!" She yelled when Cedar showed up and grabbed her wrist. "Stand down Madeline! What is happening here?" She asked with a serious expression on. "This little shit just poisoned Ambrosia!" Madeline said tightening her grip.

* * *

 _A dark figure stood in the distance with glowing red eyes. Ambrosia slowly stirred and stood up from the 'ground'. At first there was nothing but her and the figure. But suddenly she was in a cottage in the woods. "Failure." The figure said as it walked over to her in the dark moonlit room. "What?" Ambrosia asked barely able to speak and voice raspy. "I guess I will get some use out of you some other way. I am sure I can get some money for you." He said grabbing Ambrosia by the hair and dragging her._ _This continued till they were outside where he threw her into a cage in the back of a wagon. "I am sure someone will be willing to buy you for a decent price."_

* * *

Ambrosia awoke with a gasp on the gazebo. She was on the ground having fallen from her wheelchair. She looked up to see Madeline choking the girl who was struggling. Cedar was trying to talk her down to no avail. "Madeline-" She started to say before started to cough. Her whole body felt like it was on fire both inside and out. Cedar looked down at Ambrosia briefly before slapping Madeline. "Madeline look Ambrosia needs you!" Cedar shouted to her finally getting her to loosen her grip.

She looked over at Ambrosia who was still coughing her hand becoming bloody. Then she threw the girl to the side and rushed to her poisoned friend's side. "Your alive! When you fell out of your chair and stopped breathing I thought you were dead!" Madeline said as she lifted Ambrosia up and hugged her tight. "H-how is she still alive?" The girl managed to ask sounding awful. She had a few bruises and a burn where Madeline's hand was.

Cedar was clutching her left arm and looked to have a bruise forming on her cheek. "Jeez you really made a mess of things." Ambrosia said as she finally stopped coughing but her voice was a bit weak. "And I survived because I am not a normal vampire." She said as she placed a hand on her chest. "One of the only perks of being me." She said as she felt her heart beating close to a normal rate. "That stuff almost made my heart give out." She said as her heart was quickly slowing down further and further.

But then she started to cough again but it was brief this time. "You are lucky child. It is not safe to play with blades and poison." Ambrosia said as she climbed into her chair. She then looked down on the girl with look of contempt. "Now I suggest you leave." She said before picking up the luckily intact jar and starting to apply the sun block. "How long was I unconscious?" She asked as she worked on covering all her exposed skin evenly. "Around 5 minutes." Cedar said as she checked her arm. It was covered in electricity burns but it was already starting to heal slowly.

* * *

Ambrosia scoffed at Cardin's childish tactics. "First he starts a bunch of rumors and now he walks around showing people footage obtained from our surveillance device. How small minded can he be to think this will not back fire?" She asked as her team ate breakfast. "Uh you do realize this is a common tactic right? Make the people hate and fear your target by showing them how dangerous the person is." Ingrid said condescendingly as Ambrosia yawned.

The girl in question came in and was immediately shown the video. Then a second year team stood up for her and joined her in a corner. "You may wish to remember what just happened. That is why it wont work here. This is beacon not a place full of cowardly peasants eager to listen to there protector's every word. Nor is it that school in Atlas where they are taught to blindly follow order's." Ambrosia said nearly getting a knife to the face from Ingrid. But her puppet grabbed the blade inches from her face. She yawned again before rolling away.

* * *

Ambrosia was skipping class to watch watch Simone in her combat class. It immediately turned into a huge mess as Cardin and the rich girl slayer launched some kind of plan. But it was a terrible plan made worse by poor execution and interference. Ambrosia was hiding in the rafter's where the masked vampire retreated. "How interesting that mask is powerful." She said announcing her presence to the mystery vampire.

The shadow cloaked vampire looked over at her briefly before recoiling and almost falling from the rafters. "What manner of being are you?" She asked getting a silent yawn from the strange girl before her. "I am a sickly vampire faunas being kept on a leash by the slayer's. Don't worry I wont say anything about you. But you may wish to get that burn checked out." She finally said causing the girl to look down then back up to her. "How-" She started to say when Ambrosia held up some of her ointment.

The girl looked down clearly antsy but removed her mask. She had violet hair and blood red eyes. She was pale and looked about 16. She stood 5'4" and wore tight black pants and a long sleeved gray shirt. "Lift your shirt." Ambrosia said opening the jar and waving the girl over. "By the way I am Ambrosia." She said as the girl pulled her shirt up on one side. Ambrosia gently rubbed the blood red ointment onto the burn. The girl winced a bit at first and she was clearly very uncomfortable.

But Ambrosia just kept applying it with intense focus. "My name is Violet..." The girl said closing her eyes as she tried to focus on other things. "This is a first for me. Most of my encounter's with other vampires end with injuries or deaths." Ambrosia said as she watched the burns practically vanish as the ointment was absorbed. "And done you can cover up again." She said as the girl immediately put the mask back on. "Thanks..." She said before gating away.

* * *

Ambrosia was with Madeline in a store in down town vale. It specialized in rare plants and teas. "This is some special tea you have here." She said placing a basket full of rare tea and plants. The man started to ring it up as Madeline set a second completely full basket down. "You must really love your tea and herbs." He said quickly ringing it all up and taking the card Madeline held out. "Have a nice day." He said as he handed them a big paper bag with there purchase.

Once outside Ambrosia noticed men in white suits lurking all over the place. They were clearly trying to be inconspicuous but failed to realize there suits stood out. People were giving them an assortment of looks as they walked by. "Madeline hand the bag to my mini puppet." She said as the girly one showed up from a gate. It took the bag and pushed it through with the help of some normal mini puppets.

Madeline looked around taking a head count. But suddenly one of the men was behind them. He was an 8 foot tall mass of muscles. He punched Madeline in the back causing electricity to course through him. But he carried through sending her flying into the street. "Puny little child." He said spitting in her direction. "You have a interesting power. Seeing as how you are not a vampire I have to I am impressed. So are you planning to kill me or are you gonna capture me?" She asked clearly unconcerned with her response as she looked at her finger nails. He just grabbed her from the wheel chair and held her in the air.

She yawned as he dangled her in the air. "You are coming with us." He said as a car pulled up alongside them. He stuck her in the back seat of the fancy car before using a hand signal to tell the men to get out of there. The car sped off as Madeline finally climbed to her feet. "That was one hell of a punch..." She said pulling her scepter off her belt. The man was again behind her suddenly. But this time she jumped into a roll turning around in the process.

He smiled and cracked his knuckles pulling out a massive silver hammer. "You may actually take some effort." He said suddenly slamming his hammer into her side. She was sent crashing into a car that was driving by. Then he was above her bringing his hammer down. But the orb came shooting out slamming into him sending him back. "Are your muscles made of rubber? Because you seem to take both my electricity and force pretty well." She said climbing out of the vehicle and dusting herself off.

Suddenly he was next to her and she rolled to the side she was holding her scepter on. She looked at where her orb was and smiled. "Neat trick." She said as she took a deep breath and seemed to focus on something. Then the man was behind her again and the moment his hammer got close to her a bolt of lightning came arcing into it. Next thing he know he was in pain laying in the rubble of a cement wall. Madeline with a big grin on her face stepped over him. "Check." She said giving him a shock to the head.

* * *

Ambrosia was ushered into a mask factory and up to a man in a nicer white suit. He wore a mask like the rest though. "You are not what I was expecting. But I doubt many people have purple eyes. Well ones that glow anyways." He said before lighting up a cigar using a match. "Yes yes you are some elite bad-ass mob shit who will rule the criminal underworld with your massive cock and rippling pectorals. All while smoking cigars from Vacuo because it makes you feel cool." She said while rolling her eyes.

The man sighed and rubbed his temple. "Look you little shit I brought you here because some crazy woman made a deal with us. She wanted you in exchange for brokering a deal between us those white fang terrorists and the slayer's. This deal is benefiting us so we plan to keep our end. And here you are. Just as we agreed Madam Hydrangea." He said as a woman stepped into the room much to Ambrosia's surprise.

She was about 5 feet tall with pale skin and black hair. She wore a long dress with hydrangea's on it. "It has been some time Ambrosia." She said causing the girl in question to jumped to her feet despite the still injured leg. "How the hell have you found me? I saw him stab you with a silver blade." She said as she started to shake slightly. "Yes he did and it hurt like hell for years. Honestly I am amazed I survived as well. But a certain doctor found me and treated the injury." She said as the room grew darker and colder. The light suddenly exploded and the man stood up removing the cigar from his mouth.

* * *

Madeline was standing by the man when suddenly five more of him showed up. But these one's suddenly grew hairy as they pulled there masks off. One roared like a bear before charging his hands forming claws. She rubbed her eyes real quick before running for her orb. When she got it she super charged it and threw it at the beast man. It struck him in the chest but he just swatted it away.

Then suddenly a ball of fire slammed into the bear man. It immediately turned to face the fat white haired man with the blunderbuss axe. Beside Port was Oobleck who had a bed in his hand. "This is not what I expected to run into while buying coffee." He said pulling out his strange thermos bat flame thrower. One of the other bear men charged them swinging it's claws at there faces. But they both jumped back before blasting it repeatedly.

It howled as they kept blasting it till it collapsed. Madeline brought her orb back and let it come in close. She then smacked it upside the head and stabbed it through the chest burning it with electricity. The remaining three all roared and fled leaping and climbing around the building at incredible speeds. "What were those things?" Port asked stepping closer to Madeline. "I have no idea... Did they look like identical bear men to you as well? Because at first they looked like that guy over there..." She said pointing to the unconscious guy.

They quickly took him into custody after she explained what happened. Once back at Beacon they stuck him in a secure room as they waited for Ozpin and Glynda. Cedar got there first though and Madeline explained what happened to her as well. "So they took Ambrosia? Why would they do that?" She asked as Madeline shrugged as she stood there antsy and a bit twitchy. "He had a strange power he somehow made it seem as though he was teleporting or something. But he just makes you stop perceiving time or something." She said before slamming her fist into the one way mirror.

Finally Ozpin and Glenda arrived and got a brief explanation of what happened. But the man was waking up so they decided to head in immediately. "So would you mind telling me why you kidnapped one of my students? Ozpin asked as he took a seat. The man seemed to be trying to use his power but Ozpin just kept watching him and sipping coffee. "Why do you even care about a sick vampire?!" The man shouted yanking on his chains which barely held.

Ozpin just kept sipping his coffee as he watched the man start to fidget. "That does not change anything." Ozpin said as the man growled at him. "Even if I told you everything I know it is already to late. She will soon be just another pet of mistress." He said as he started to struggle against his chains. "Then you shouldn't mind telling me everything you know." He said as the man growled again before slamming his fists into the table.

He then took a deep breath a began to speak in his deep voice. "Whatever mistress is probably already using her. The girl apparently had something to do with mistresses old master. He was trying to make something but only ended up with the child. Mistress thinks she can reverse engineer what he did using her. Then she will make an army of loyal slaves." When he was done he slammed the table a few more times. "Food!" He demanded as he continued to hit the table.

Ozpin was just continuing to drink his coffee as he watched the man. "Are you telling me someone created Ambrosia? And that your mistress is trying to create artificial life?" Ozpin asked as the massive man groaned and rubbed his head. "You talk to much. Mistress already know how to make slave they just don't last long. Girl has lasted a long time so she clearly have missing link. Though an army of her would not be very useful. She is weak, scrawny, sick vampire. And she smells of small animals." He said still rubbing his head as blood started to come out of his nose.

Ozpin watched as the man suddenly face planted on the table and stopped moving. "What just happened to him?" Ozpin asked as Glenda stepped in. "Are you alright sir? Want me to get Cinnabar in here?" She asked as she readied her scroll to call for him. "Yes I think he could shed some light on this." He said as he got up and headed into the hall where Madeline and Cedar were waiting. "So what did he say? We kinda got kicked out." Cedar asked giving him a serious look.

Ozpin stared for a bit before responding. "He had some interesting stuff to say about Ambrosia but he seemed to have been dying from something. What do you know about these masked criminals?" He asked as he watched them closely as they tensed up. "I cant say I know anything about masked criminals. And what would he know about Ambrosia?" Cedar asked remaining tense as she watched Ozpin just as closely. "He says she is a sick vampire. He also said she smelled like small animals." Ozpin said causing Madeline to start giggling up a storm. "That certainly sounds like her. Such a silly little bunny yet she is always so grumpy and serious. And she loves calling people children despite her size." She says as she actually falls over giggling. Everyone else staring at her with confused looks on there faces.

Then Cedar shook her head and sighed before turning back to Ozpin. "Yes she is a vampire. I don't know about the rest but she is a faunas so. We need to get her back so if you will excuse us we will be going." She said picking Madeline up and quickly leaving. "What the hell were you thinking Madeline! Now they know for sure she is a vampire you idiot!" She said as she kept running as they needing to find there hideout first.

* * *

Ambrosia was restrained by shadows and carried through the factory as her captor's minions killed the men mercilessly. "You have no idea how many bridges I have had to burn to make this a possibility. And you don't even like life so what do you care if I dissect you? But you just had to stab me for trying to dissect you. Well now I wont be so nice. I am gonna keep you alive as I perform tests on you until I find what allows you to keep on living." She says as a bear man collapses bleeding from it's nose.

* * *

Ozpin left Simone's room as he headed for the bullhead he had waiting. On board was Oobleck, Glynda, and Port. "Thank you all for agreeing to go I finished speaking with Blake. She says they operate out of an old mask factory. Apparently Simone looked into them briefly." He said getting a nod from everyone before the door shut and the bullhead took off. They all prepared themselves for the unknown as best they could.

* * *

The woman strapped Ambrosia to a table in one of the rooms. She then set about examining her focusing on her aura for now. "Peculiar what do you know about your soul?" She asked as she stared into her subjects eyes purple meeting green. "I know I have one." She said in reply before spitting in the woman's face. "You don't know much do you? Well I shall enlighten you before you start begging me for death. Your soul is actually dormant only his little fragment he uses to control you is working. No idea why but I can figure that out in do time. For now how about I take a peek in your chest cavity?" She said lifting up a bone saw.

But before the saw touched Ambrosia shadow tendrils came out of nowhere smacking the woman away and breaking the restraints. Violet shifted around like smoke as she fought the woman in a battle of shadows. Tendrils and spikes and spears flaying everywhere as Ambrosia ducked behind some of the equipment. "What the heck are you doing here Violet?" Ambrosia asked as she stood up and leaned against the wall. "Is now really the time?" She asked as she was being forced back.

Ambrosia walked out of the room just before Violet was forced through the door. She ten grabbed Ambrosia and started to sprint through the place as the woman chased after them. "She is persistent." Violet said as she blocked another volley of shadow spears. "She has been chasing me since I was about 15. I thought she was killed by my father when I was 28. Guess not even a silver blade to the gut could get her to give up." Ambrosia said as they ducked into a room.

* * *

The bullhead dropped them off on the roof before pulling away. "Alright we need to move quickly." Glynda said as they all hurried down into the building. They were immediately hit by the smell of blood. Then a man screaming and fleeing from a room only to be knocked over and have his head stomped in. The man looked identical to the one who died in holding. "Do they all look the same?" Oobleck asked as he and port opened fire on the man.

Glynda sent some debris flying at him as well hitting him in the face. He was flailing at this point as the fire consumed him. The only sound he made was a growl. "They don't seem to be very smart..." Port said as they continued inside watching for any more of them. They could hear roaring and the occasional scream as they continued on there way.

* * *

Violet rolled with Ambrosia as the wall behind them was smashed apart. The woman laughed briefly before sending her tendrils out. They smashed into Violets shadow tendrils and proceeded to grapple with them. Then they started to tear them apart as Violet struggled to keep it together. But finally the shadow cloak broke shattering leaving Violet wide open. But as one tendril came flying at her Ambrosia made her own tendril and aimed it at herself. "If I kill myself now you probably wont learn everything you want to. So just let her leave and I will let you take me." She said making her stop to consider her options.

But that was when the woman was hit with a fire ball from behind. She screamed as it burned her scorching her back. "I will be back you little freak!" She yelled before gating away narrowly avoiding a second blast. "Get out of here now." Ambrosia said helping Violet up as she held her head with one hand and the mask with her other. "I was trying to work up the courage to talk to you when I saw them take you..." Violet said giving her an awkward sad smile before gating away.

Ambrosia just sighed and sat down looking disappointed. Then Oobleck and Port came barging in weapons ready. "Ah! There you are I said we would find her here!" Port said looking pleased with himself. "Ambrosia was that you captor that escaped?" Glynda asked as she watched the girl just give her a annoyed look as a response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Count Down**

Ambrosia sat across from Ozpin in his office. She was drinking coffee with him in silence. Her coffee though had blood in it. They had already been sitting there for an hour drinking coffee. "Are you going to ask me any questions?" She asked while staring into her mug as if it might hold some hidden truth. "That is the first thing you have said since they found you." Ozpin said pouring her some more coffee as he kept an eye on her.

* * *

Glynda was staring Madeline down as she and Cedar were looking to speak with there teammate. "Why are you hiding Ambrosia from us?" Cedar asked as Glynda stood firm before them. "She spent the entire ride silently staring out the window." Glynda said as she turned to look at the elevator. "At the top of the elevator is a person in need of time and understanding." She said looking a bit lost in thought before turning back to the girls before her. "I don't think your 'team' can provide that."

* * *

Ambrosia just slowly looked around the room as she took sips of coffee mixed with blood. She would occasionally stare at something for a few moments before continuing. "Why aren't you asking me anything?" She asked whipping around to stare at Ozpin for a moment. "Because that is not what you need right now." He said sipping his coffee as he looked out his window at the stormy sky. "What a bunch of bullshit!" Ambrosia suddenly screamed throwing the mug at him.

But he just rolled out of the way before looking back at her. It was clear she thought that was some kinda lie as she glared at him. But he just calmly put his mug down and gave her a genuinely remorseful look. But she just backed away uncomfortable. "I will have Glynda come up and keep you company." He said heading for the elevator. When he got to the bottom he had three sets of eyes on him. "I think she would prefer you to keep her company Glynda." Ozpin said as he looked over the two girls who were starting to look annoyed. "Look if you care about her at all you will give her some time. Whatever happened at the factory has had a profound effect on her." He said as he took a seat.

Glynda took a seat next to Ambrosia who had moved her chair to the window. She was staring into the clouds with a look of dread before pulling her legs up against her chest. Glynda thought about saying something but decided to just sit there for now. "Have you ever wondered if you would have been better off dead?" Ambrosia asked as she looked down at student's moving about some with umbrella's some without. "Ambrosia I wont even pretend to know what you are going through. But if I have learned anything it is that life is what you make it. If you are in a bad place fight with everything you've got to get somewhere better." She said as she watched the vampire girl next to her.

* * *

Ambrosia was using a crutch to get around as she went through classes. She had been strangely silent ever since that day. Most of the time she was just staring off into the distance or at something random. Cedar and Madeline kept asking her questions which she ignored. Ingrid seemed amused by it all as she even laughed when she first returned. "You look like you have seen a ghost. And then the ghost made you french toast and bacon." Velvet said causing Ambrosia to jump in her seat.

She soon realized she was sitting next to Velvet in the lunch room. "Why are you here?" She said quickly shaking the surprise away before drinking some tea from her mug. "You just looked like you could use some company." She said giving her a genuine smile. But Ambrosia immediately looked into her mug. "I was kidnapped the other day by someone from my past. And she planned to use me in experiments. The only reason I am alive is because someone intervened. But she nearly died because of it. We had only met once yet she risked her life for me. But the strangest part is I almost sacrificed myself for her." Ambrosia said getting more confused as she spoke.

Velvet was at a loss for words as she tried to think of something to say. "That is a lot to take in. But I don't see how it is strange for you to try and save someone who helped you in your time of need." She said drawing Ambrosia's gaze again. "So you are saying it is normal to help people for no reason? Even if it may mean dying?" Ambrosia said giving her a weird look as if this is a bizarre idea to her. "Well I am not sure how common it is. But there are good people out there who would sacrifice themselves for other's." She said giving Ambrosia the friendliest smile she could.

* * *

Ambrosia was looking at the lifeless husk of some kinda metal monster powered by a vampire. "Your people are sick in the heads." She said before walking away from her team. They had fallen behind in there investigation and only heard word of this after the police had scoured the scene. They were instructed to destroy all evidence of the slayer reaper bots. Ambrosia had some of her mini puppets working on the records as they figure out what to do with the abomination itself.

That was when Ambrosia's big puppet picked the thing up and started to carry it away. "So is she just gonna carry it out or something?" Madeline asked as the other two chased after her. But when they entered the hall she was gone without a trace.

Ambrosia pulled out a cigar she got from the factory and lit it up. "You smoke?" Violet asked as the puppet walked through a gate dragging the lifeless machine. "Most vampires cant smoke. Not really anyways but I still need to breath so I can." She said as Violet stepped closer to the machine. "Trust me you don't want to know what that is. I am disposing of it for the slayer's." She said getting her companions attention immediately. "Worried I may turn you in? I have no reason to they will treat me like shit regardless. You should get out of here by the way before they see you." Ambrosia said as she smoked the cigar.

Violet stood there awkwardly for a bit before handing Ambrosia a scroll. "Call me or something?" She said sounding awkward and unsure of herself. "I-" Ambrosia started to say when they heard some running just around the corner. Violet gated away immediately just before the slayers came around the corner. "What the hell Ambrosia!" Ingrid said looking annoyed as Cedar walked closer. "You are not allowed to do things like this." She said glaring as Ambrosia just kept smoking. "I got the objective done." She said before turning to leave on her crutch. "Where do you think you are going?" Cedar asked following her till Madeline stopped her and went after Ambrosia herself.

* * *

Everything was quiet for Ambrosia for a while as Cedar decided to 'bench' her as some kind of punishment. But for Ambrosia it felt more like a vacation. She occasionally spoke with Velvet and even called Violet once. Other then that she worked on her project most of her free time. But today she was sitting in Ozpin's office as he looked at her seriously. "We need to talk about the things your kidnapper made." Ozpin said as he placed a scroll down on his desk.

Files were suddenly projected over his desk where he opened up a medical examination of the artificial man. Ambrosia immediately started to scan through it as she puled her knee's up to her chest. "I am guessing I cant just say I don't want to talk about it?" She asked clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "I cant force you to but I believe it is very important we talk about what happened." Ozpin said as Ambrosia sighed and returned to a normal seating position.

Then she pulled her turtleneck down to reveal the collar. "I have never had control of my own life. I have been controlled, sold, enslaved, and finally just handed over to the slayer's. And to make it all more annoying I was frozen for a long time. Before they froze me faunas were still in chains and there was no great war." Ambrosia said as she stared into her lap. "And the one who made it all happen? My father if you can call him that. He created me in hopes I could finish something he started in age long forgotten. But I continued to fail him at every turn. So he threw his lot in with the slayer's and has made many of there weapons possible." She said looking almost lost in thought.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he thought about how to proceed. "How does the woman from the factory fit in?" Ozpin asked as Ambrosia leaned back and looked to the side. "She was an earlier creation of his one that had no built in insurances of loyalty. She eventually betrayed him and has been chasing me ever since she found out about me. All of my siblings are his creation." She said before grabbing her mug through a gate.

Ozpin poured her some coffee as he thought of what to ask next. "What do you mean by loyalty insurance?" He asked as Ambrosia poured some blood into the coffee. "I contain a fragment of his soul which allows him to control me. He may even stop my heart one day." She said keeping what she recently learned about her soul to herself. "That must be incredibly difficult to deal with." He said before sipping more coffee.

Ambrosia sighed and downed the coffee. "I was created using a lot of aura and genetic material from multiple sources. It is through our shared semblance that he could create life. I am the only one without a flawed recreation of his semblance. Likely because I am the only one with a soul fragment from him. You could say I am a homunculus of sorts. But enough about my creation. You realize what this collar means right? That my team is full of slayer's sent to spy on beacon and vale. We found the local slayer's have made a deal with a local gang. Said gang stole large amounts of dust for them in exchange for weapons. But what my team does not know is the white fang are involved in this deal. And to make things worse they managed to obtain highly experimental robots. Only the Atlas chapter would have had access." She said as she pulled out a cigar and lit it up.

Ozpin gave her a look but she just ignored it. "That is troubling news though I have had my suspicions." He said putting his mug down. "Oh and I think you should make sure to be near the cafeteria tomorrow. And take this it is for the vampires you have here." Ambrosia said placing a couple of vials on the desk before leaving.

* * *

The following day Atlesian ships arrived and slayer's stormed the cafeteria after releasing a gas into it. The gas had no effect on humans but it bothered vampires and made there lungs spasm a bit. Ambrosia was out on the gazebo that was tucked behind the dorms. She was in her full uniform minus the slayer symbols and cloak. She even had her armor on and her puppet lurking around nearby.

That was when a man in a black cloak with glowing red eyes walked onto the gazebo. "Still a recluse I see." He said as she tensed up but continued to look off in the distance. "What did you expect me to become buddy buddy with the slayers? Because they despise us more then most people." She said as he walked right up behind her. "A failure like you should learn to hold her tongue before I cut that off as well." He said forcing her to turn toward him allowing him to back hand her across the face.

She just glared at him as he frowned down at her. "You have always been so defiant despite everything I have given you." He said sounding disappointed as he smacked her a couple more times. "What are you doing to her!" Velvet said quickly approaching the two looking angry. "I suggest you keep your ears to yourself." He said something sliding into his hand. Velvet just kept getting closer when suddenly he threw something at her.

As it came at her the puppet came racing out towards it. It just barely caught the dagger in time and immediately threw it back at him. But he just stuck his hand out and when the blade hit it the blade shattered. "It was rather clever to use a vampire heart to make it stronger. But you know I can take control of it through you. Now leave little rabbit." He said glaring at her as the puppet looms over her. "Just do it Velvet." Ambrosia said as she struggled against his control to no avail.

Velvet reluctantly backed off leaving but not going to far. "Strange it almost seems as though you have made a friend." He said grabbing her by an ear as he dragged her along. Once they were on the atlesian flag ship he released her ear. "After your current assignment you will be handed back over to me. But for now there are some people who wish to speak with you." He said pushing her into an interrogation room.

* * *

Ambrosia came stumbling off an atlesian transport covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and even some needle marks. She collapsed onto the ground in the rain as the atlesian transport left. She laid there in nothing but a tattered hospital gown. Eventually a student wandered by and found her laying there in a bloody puddle. They approached her till she suddenly grabbed there leg. Then they ran off screaming as Ambrosia attempted to drag herself.

By the time another person came by she had managed to snag the tattered cloth. She was now laying there in the rain bleeding, nude and barely conscious. Luckily the one who came across her was Velvet. Who while blushing carefully turned her over onto her back. "What I thought how?!" She almost shouted recoiling for a moment but then she placed her jacket over Ambrosia and picked her up.

She started to carry her towards the dorms. "Don't take me to-" Ambrosia started to say before everything went dark. Velvet only had a short walk to figure out what to do. But she decided to take Ambrosia to her own dorm room. So she avoided the front door and climbed a tree near her teams window. She then used a branch to tap the tree repeatedly. After a bit Yatsuhashi opened it with a surprised look on his face.

Velvet climbed in and set Ambrosia on her bed. Then she looked over to Yatsuhashi and silently told him to be quiet. He just nodded and closed the window and curtains. "Get me some medical supplies and tell Coco." She said as she started to check over her patient's injuries. With the room to herself she lifted the jacket and checked around Ambrosia's privates. She was blushing the entire time and kept looking away randomly.

She then tried to put some panties on her but had to touch Ambrosia's penis to tuck it in. "I never thought I would have to do that." She said as she grabbed a rag and soaked it. Then she washed Ambrosia as she waited for her friend to get back. Coco returned first though and looked surprised when she saw Ambrosia on Velvet's bed looking like someone had tried to beat her to death. "Don't say anything! Just close the door and I will explain." Velvet said glad Coco came back after she put panties on Ambrosia. Coco shut the door and took a seat near Velvet. "So why is Am-" She started to say when Velvet clasped her hand over Coco's mouth.

Velvet was fidgeting and blushing as she sat down next to her leader. "So I was walking out near the cliff and I see her laying in a bloody puddle without anything on. So I go to help her and she says 'don't take me to' before passing out. So that left me there unsure where to take her. So I took her here." She said nervously as she tried not to look anywhere in particular. "You seem nervous about something what aren't you telling me?" Coco asked taking her glasses off to give her a very serious look.

Velvet sighed and looked at Coco. "I saw her without any clothe's on. And I don't think she would want me to mention what I saw. So please drop it." She said looking away immediately. "Okay... Now onto my second question. Why in the world are you helping her? I heard her threatening you that first night. Hell she threatens, insults, and mocks everyone she interacts with from what I hear." Coco says but Velvet suddenly stood up and gave her a slightly angry look.

Coco was surprised as she watched her teammate jump to the defense of someone so mean. "She is an injured person with nowhere else to go! And she is only mean because she never learned how to be kind. Her own father cut her hand off for no reason! Did you know her own sister kidnapped her recently with the intention of experimenting on her? I did because I have been sneaking away to spend time with her. She is not a bad person she is just lonely and depressed." Velvet said looking on the verge of tears. "Alright I will help you. Have you checked her injuries? We only have a first aid kit." Coco said as she stood up and gave Velvet a hug.

That was when Fox walked in and looked towards them a bit curious about what was happening. "I hate to ask you this but could you spend the evening somewhere else?" Coco asked getting a nod from him. "Yatsuhashi should be back soon with some medical supplies. He was here when I brought her in through the window. You know since her team is across the way." Velvet said as they took a seat.

* * *

Velvet had spent hours in there cleaning and bandaging everything she could. Her team was finally let in as Velvet sat next to Ambrosia humming and stroking her hair. "So how is she doing?" Coco asked as all of them sat on there beds. "I think it looked worse then it was. So as long as she did not lose to much blood she should live." Velvet said as they all got ready for sleep.

Eventually they all headed to bed with Velvet curled up in a chair next to Ambrosia. But sometime into the night Ambrosia awoke with a start. She had to look around till she saw Velvet to realize where she was. She shook Velvet gently till she woke up. "Huh oh Ambrosia your awake? How do you feel? Are you hungry?" She asked barely awake but Ambrosia looked somewhere between panicked and about to cry. So she climbed into the bed and held her tight.

Ambrosia just nestled into Velvet while shaking and trying not to cry. "Hey don't worry about anything I'm here. You are safe here. I have your back." Velvet said as she rubbed Ambrosia's back then she started to hum quietly to her. "If you need a bit of... food I can help you out." Velvet said as she pulled her shirt out of the way. Ambrosia bit into her shoulder and started to drink her blood. Velvet barely kept quiet when the fangs pierced her skin. Coco was secretly awake and briefly watched them before going back to sleep. "This feels weirdly nice." Velvet whispered as Ambrosia wrapped her arms around her.

But before long Ambrosia stopped and just pressed her body into Velvet's. "That was unique..." Velvet side as she laid back with Ambrosia on top of her. They just laid there until they eventually both fell asleep. Yatsuhashi woke up shortly after and went to the bathroom. After washing his hands, on his way back he put a blanket over them.

* * *

Velvet woke up early to Ambrosia's penis pressing against her. As she blushed she looked around and saw the window was covered. She gently moved Ambrosia off her and got up. Her shoulder was strangely okay only a bit tender and a mark. As she got up she felt a bit unsteady and almost fell over. "Whoa there careful." Coco said already awake and mostly ready. "Did you cover the window?" Velvet asked as she started to get ready. "Yeah I figured our friend may appreciate it." She said as Velvet walked around. But she stopped velvet as she was walking by. "I hope you know what you are doing Vel..." She said quietly but Velvet just pulled away giving her an annoyed look.

Ambrosia was the last one to wake up and she slowly started to move. "Hey sleepy head I did not expect you to sleep so long." Velvet said coming over and sitting next to her. "We have to go to class just send me a message if you need something." Velvet said and Ambrosia pulled a scroll out of nowhere and handed it to her. "I am really glad you have a scroll. Alright now you have another contact." She said handing it back all cheery.

* * *

Ambrosia spent the day redoing her bandages and applying her own medicine. Then she put on her own clothes not bothering to cover the collar. From there she set about working on anything she could. Including planning out some new creations. She even had her mini puppet's pilfer some stuff from the other room. She pulls her metal hand from a gate and puts it on her stump. But when she finally ran out of things to do she just curled up in a corner with the light off.

Minutes dragged into hours as she stayed there unmoving. Then finally Velvet returned and looked a bit confused till she saw Ambrosia in the corner. She immediately ran over and knelt beside her friend. "Hey what are you doing in the corner?" She asked as she sat next to Ambrosia who had her knee's to her chest. She glanced over at Velvet before moving her head back onto her knee's. "Still don't feel up to talking? That's okay just know I will be here when you do." Velvet said wrapping one arm around her.

* * *

It had been days since Ambrosia reappeared in front of beacon. She was still hiding out with Velvet never speaking a word. She occasionally had panic attacks and she avoided the rest of the team like the plague. But today Coco and Velvet were arguing about her again. Apparently Ambrosia's 'team' had started searching for her as well as a few other people. "I shall leave..." Ambrosia said climbing to her feet as everyone stared at her. "Hey your not fully healed yet and-" Velvet started to say but Ambrosia interrupted her. As she talked her face got more and more confused. "Velvet I honestly couldn't care less about your team. But when I think about what will happen to you if I stay here I feel like my heart is tearing in half. I have to go back." She then started to step away from Velvet as Coco was giving her a death glare.

Just as she was climbing out the window Velvet with her eyes full of tears ran over and gave her a big hug. "Just promise me you will be careful okay?" Velvet asked before letting Ambrosia continue climbing out. Luckily it was night so she did not need to worry about sun block. "I... will try." Was her only reply before dropping down. She landed with a roll and climbed to her feet heading around to the front. A couple of her puppet's were cleaning up anything she left. "Velvet you should leave that girl alone. She is trouble the kind that will probably get you killed." Coco said stepping up alongside Velvet but they never met each other's eyes.

* * *

Ambrosia walked into her dorm room looking down the entire time. She was immediately slammed into the wall by Ingrid. "Where the hell have you been?" Ingrid asked forcing her to make eye contact. "They really did a number on you. And look how obedient you are being." Ingrid said before releasing her and backing off. "Ingrid why don't you go tell Madeline. I need a word with this one about where she has been." Cedar said with a very serious look on her face.

But when Ingrid stepped out she took a deep breath and gave Ambrosia a sad half smile. "So this is what they call 'reeducation'. Where have you been?" She asked as she took a seat on her bed. "Sometimes when a vampire is injured they go into a coma like state. I dragged myself out of the rain to somewhere safe and fell asleep. I only woke up a little bit ago. I cleaned myself up bandaged my wounds then came here." Ambrosia said looking to the side as she stood there fidgeting uncomfortably.

Cedar seemed to be examining her every move. "Alright I will accept that answer. You will stay within sight of one of us at all times." Cedar said as she laid back in bed to rest. Ambrosia went over to her corner of the room and immediately started to work on something. Puppets came out of everywhere carrying stuff and moving things around. It was clear she had a lot of plans. "Oh yeah we have a lot of blood for you. It's in that box." Cedar said pointing to the large refrigerated box next to Ambrosia's work space.

Ambrosia then spent the night quietly working on something and drinking blood. She also threw together some of the things she came up with at Velvet's. By the time morning came she had gone through a good portion of the blood. And she had snuck quite a few things into her shadow space. Madeline was strangely quiet and mostly just stared at her.

Then morning came and Ambrosia continued to work on stuff even after everyone else finished getting ready. "Hey you have to come with us. So put on your stupid sweater and move." Ingrid said looking annoyed already. "I don't want to wear a sweater anymore. It is hot even without one." Ambrosia said staring into a messenger bag. "We cant let you go out with the collar showing. It would send the wrong message." Cedar said walking over to her work space. "That is your problem not mine. I refuse to continue to risk heatstroke just to hide the fact you put a collar on me." She said just sounding exhausted as she put a small bag with a red x on it in her bag.

Cedar watched her for a little bit before responding. "If your willing to tell them you wear it of your own free will then fine." Cedar said drawing Ambrosia's gaze for a brief moment. Then Ambrosia got up and put on her boots sticking with the gray shirt and black slacks. Then she grabbed her bag stuffing both a flask and a big thermos in. Finally she put on sun block and grabbed her bag. "Lets go." She said stepping out the door.

* * *

People gave her all kinds of looks as she walked by but she just ignored them. When they got to there first class Oobleck stopped her near the door. "Are you okay? What is with the collar and the injuries? Ozpin will want to speak with you after classes." He said quietly as other student's walked by. But Ambrosia avoided eye contact till he stopped talking before taking a seat in the back separate from everyone else. Port recoiled at first then stepped closer to her. "Ambrosia my you are looking awful." He said in his overly boisterous way but she just walked by quicker on her way to a seat.

When she finally got to lunch she felt about ready to scream. Everyone had been talking about her whispering things as she walked by. But she saw Velvet and started to relax a bit. "Can I eat with someone else? I wont leave the caf." She said giving Cedar a desperate look. "Fine but if you leave there is gonna be trouble." Cedar said right before Ambrosia walked straight over to Velvet.

Velvet welcomed Ambrosia with a hug before they walked off to get food. "I hate that they have you out and about already... And are they watching us?" She asked as they got there food. "I cant leave there sight now. Apparently not even to pee. But it is fine they let me come eat with you." Ambrosia said as they took a seat away from everyone else. There Ambrosia pulled out her thermos and a cup. "Tea?" She asked pouring tea into the thermos cup. "That would be nice." Velvet said before Ambrosia poured her a cup and handed it to her. They spent the rest of lunch eating and drinking tea. Occasionally chatting with one another.

* * *

Ambrosia was wearing a white cloak as she leaned against a wall in a underground parking garage. She lit up a cheap cigar as Ingrid stood around nearby pistol in one hand collar control in the other. Cedar and Madeline had gone inside to 'speak' with the man in charge of the local chapter. But some slayer's show up guns pointed at them. "So you really did bring the blood sucker. Hand it over and we will leave you alone." One of them said as Ingrid raised her gun.

But Ambrosia just blew a puff of smoke at them. "Planning to execute me? Or are you perhaps working for a certain blood sucker?" She said seeming more focused on smoking then the slayer's pointing weapons at her. "Shut up you vermin!" One of them shouted stepping forward with his weapon pointed at her. "Stand down. She is the property of the main slayer chapter." Ingrid said shifting her aim to the closest one.

A man stepped out of a dark corner wearing a slayer uniform. He had black hair and a partially gray beard. "You atlas slayers are so high and mighty. But if you hand the vampire over we wont string you up." He said holding a four foot long ivory walking stick. "Huh so that is where that went. Your quite the thief aren't you?" Ambrosia said but the man charged forward drawing a blade from the walking stick. He stopped with the blade against her collar. "Be glad we need you alive." He said through clenched teeth. "So you are working for someone." She said when he suddenly cut through the collar making it short out.

She kicked him away as she grabbed her throat her face contorted with pain. She was gasping for breath as Cedar was suddenly behind the man knife to his throat. Madeline was dragging a couple of those fake men behind her. "Tell your men to stand down. Madeline has never lost a fight." Cedar said as Ambrosia kept getting randomly shocked by the collar. The man dropped the walking stick sword as his men dropped there weapons.

As they cuffed them all Cedar took the collar controls and made it release. The collar fell to the ground sparking smoking. Ambrosia grabbed the hidden blade and returned it to the sheath. She climbed to her feet and kicked the guy in the shin. "Ass." She said walking a little ways away from them. She lit up a new cigar before rubbing her neck carefully. Eventually a bunch of atlesian slayers showed up and started loading people into a prisoner transport.

* * *

Ozpin was waiting outside Ambrosia's first class when she was walking to it. "Ambrosia you have not visited since your return. Would you mind coming with me?" He said leading her to his office. There she took a seat and just stared at the ground. "I see the collar is gone I am sure you are happy about that. But you look rather roughed up." He said pouring her some coffee.

When lunch came around Ambrosia just stood up and left without a word. When she got to the caf she quickly found her way to Velvet. "Oh my gosh the collar is gone!" She said holding a insulated bag. "Can we eat at the gazebo?" Ambrosia said with a desperate look on her face. "Of course." Velvet said taking her hand and heading outside. Once they got to the gazebo Ambrosia laid out a blanket.

Velvet laid out food that she brought in the bag. There were some cucumber sandwiches and bowls with lids. Ambrosia grabbed a bowl and opened it up to see it was a potato and leak soup. "There is some coffee mousse in the third bowl." Velvet said as she grabbed a sandwich. "Why did you make this?" Ambrosia asked as she found a spoon in the bag. "I thought you might like it. You don't seem to enjoy the meatless options in the cafeteria." Velvet said scooting around till she was right next to Ambrosia.

She placed the bowl down as she looked over at Velvet. But then she felt a sudden pain in her chest. She gasped as she put a hand on her chest. Velvet seemed to be trying to tell her something but she could not make it out over her own heart beat. Then it started to die down as she took deep breaths. "What just happened?" Velvet asked as Ambrosia leaned against her out of breath. "I am not sure it felt like my heart was going to explode..." She said as Velvet gently scratched around her ears.

After a couple of minutes they started to eat despite what had just happened. "I will be careful don't worry. It is probably just my old age and bizarre creation." She said between spoonfuls of soup. Velvet brought a sandwich up to her face. "Come on have a bite." Velvet said smiling as Ambrosia took a bite then grabbed it. "This is surprisingly good despite being so simple." She said before taking a sip of tea. "You mentioned that you were created and not born. But that is very confusing." Velvet said before sipping some tea and putting an arm around Ambrosia. "I am kinda curious how old you are." She said causing Ambrosia to roll her eyes.

She took a sip of her tea and a bite of the cucumber sandwich. "Lets see I spent roughly 100 years frozen. And I was about 178 I think so about 278. It is hard to tell and age has less importance for a vampire. As for biologically I have been this size since I was made so hard to say." She said before pulling a cigar out of a gate and lighting it up. "You smoke?" Velvet asked clearly not happy about that revelation. "Yeah if it bother's you I can stop though. But I have been smoking most of my life and my lungs are fine." She said putting the cigar out and continuing to eat. "I would prefer it if you did not smoke around me." Velvet said before they just finished there meal.

Afterwords they just sat in the gazebo together chatting about whatever. "So how often do you have to apply that sun block?" Velvet asked sipping tea and practically cuddling with Ambrosia. "Well I need to apply more here shortly. And then after classes if I don't head straight to the dorms. Luckily it rubs in quickly and is scentless." She said laying her head back against Velvet's chest. "Well I could help you if you want." Velvet said giving her a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Reason To Live**

Ambrosia was watching the giant floating arena move through the air above Vale. "That thing is absurd and we are gonna be on it?" She asked looking over at Cedar who looked very excited. "Competitions are so boring especially legal ones." Madeline said fidgeting as she resisted the urge to grab Ambrosia. "What not interested in fights you have to hold back in?" She said giving Madeline a knowing look moments before Madeline's arms wrapped around her.

Ingrid was very obviously doing her best to ignore them. "So do we bother training? I mean we kinda suck at working as a team. Then again we could just leave it to Madeline." Ambrosia said as she pulled the bow out. The ends extended out and she set about changing the setting's. "Sadly I doubt they will let me use my puppet. If they let me participate." She said loading a 'neutral' power cell into the bow. "Luckily for me I have made modifications to this weapon." She said pulling the string from one end to the other. "This can also function as an actual bow which could be useful." She said pulling a quiver from a shadow gate. "Just don't ask how it bends."

She finally shook off Madeline as they started to move again. They headed to the dorm and she went to her work space. She added some strange arrow's to her quiver. "So you are making arrows now?" Cedar asked giving her a strange look. "Yes I make almost everything I use already so why not make some useful arrows for this high tech bow. The energy bolts cant completely replace an arrow. Especially one made by me." She said examining a couple of knives she had laying around.

* * *

Ambrosia was sitting with Velvet who looked like they had something on there mind. "So you just gonna stare at your salad all lunch? Is there something on your mind?" She asked taking a bite of salad then a sip of tea. "Yeah there is. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Velvet said almost tripping over her own words. "Right there is a dance after the next set of mission's. Why would you want to go with me?" She said giving Velvet a confused look.

Velvet was clearly not expecting the question as she just sat there thinking for a few moments. "Uh well because I like you." She said as Ambrosia still looked confused. "Well this is new to me. I don't think anyone has ever liked me before. Why do you like me?" Ambrosia asked staring at Velvet with a very strange expression on her face. "Uh well your smart, resourceful, cute and very cuddly." Velvet said giving her a little smile.

But she just started to look down. "I am not cute or cuddly. I have killed innocent people before. I am not friendly, social, nice, agreeable, good and above all else I am damaged in a way I don't think can be fixed. Why do you want anything to do with me?" She said staring at her boots. "You are all of those things with me. And you may have done some horrible stuff but you did not do any of it by choice. I like you despite any problems you have." Velvet said gently nudging Ambrosia till she looked over.

She looked over at Velvet right before they leaned in gently bumping noses. "I cherish these moments we spend together. And it breaks my heart every time you have to go back to those people who hate you." Velvet said pressing her forehead lightly into Ambrosia's. "I will go with you." Ambrosia suddenly blurted out awkwardly quickly. "That is a relief if you had turned me down this was about to get really awkward." Velvet said hugging her tightly.

Ambrosia just sat there leaning against the taller girl. "So about when I found you out front of beacon. I kinda saw something I probably shouldn't have." Velvet said causing her to sigh and sit up straight. "I had wondered usually people ask about it sooner. Basically I was born with it. But I was not happy with that arrangement. So I made something in secret that would help with that particular problem. And it did it helped me change my body from masculine to feminine. So now I have male and female reproductive organs. I never went to the effort to get rid of the penis or you know." She said frowning at Velvet as she backed away slightly.

But Velvet just pulled her back into the hug. "I like you regardless of your parts." She said rubbing Ambrosia's back as she sniffled a little bit. "You are the first one to just accept me." She said before suddenly falling back groaning in pain. Her hand clutched at her chest as everything got progressively darker. Velvet tried to speak to her but she could only hear her own heart beat. A crowd quickly formed around them as Ambrosia finally lost consciousness.

* * *

She awoke in a hospital room to the sound of some people talking at the feet of the bed. "Honestly I have no medical explanation for why this happened. For all I know her body is simply giving out like the artificial beings created by that woman." A doctor said before Ozpin spoke. "I cant seem to shake the feeling that something is going on with her aura." Then Velvet spoke up. "She is awake." She said rushing to Ambrosia's said.

Ambrosia tried to sit up but found it hard to move. Then Velvet brushed her hair out the way. "So your finally awake yo had us worried there do a while." Ozpin said stepping to the side as the doctor came over. "Can you hear me?" The doctor asked as he started to run some basic tests. "Yeah but my everything hurts. And my heart feels like someone punched it." She said her voice raspy and weak. "Alright try not to speak. You collapsed in the cafeteria from some kind of system wide overload or something." He said clearly not sure what happened. "We should let you get some rest." Ozpin said stepping out with the doctor.

Velvet stayed and even climbed into bed with her. "You had me really worried." She said as Ambrosia cuddled with her exhausted. "Where are the slayer's?" She asked before coughing a bit. "They tried to grab you but my team got in there way. Glynda and Oobleck were also quick to get involved. And some teacher's are going to be keeping watch outside the door while your here." Velvet said gently rubbing Ambrosia's head. "I need you to promise me something... If the slayer's ever try to take me away again just let them. Especially if Madeline is there. She is terrifyingly powerful for a human." Ambrosia said with as serious of a look she could muster in her state.

Velvet stared at her with a expressions somewhere between sad and something else. "Why would you ask me to do that? How could you ask me to do that?" Velvet said sounding sad then angry. "Madeline is an insane killer who has killed over a hundred vampires. She has a terrifying semblance. She will not hesitate to kill you if given a reason." Ambrosia struggled to say as she trembled with clear tears running down her cheeks. "I don't think I can make that promise." Velvet said before they both laid there awkwardly silent and looking away from each other.

* * *

Ambrosia awoke snuggled up with Velvet as the doctor knocked on the door before coming in. "Sorry for waking you but it is morning. I need to run a few tests." He said waking Velvet who yawned and stretched as she sat up. But Ambrosia just continued to lay there silently staring at the ceiling. "I should go get ready for classes..." Velvet said heading out as the doctor started to ask Ambrosia questions.

* * *

Ambrosia was finally released in the evening. She headed to her dorm where the slayers were waiting. Madeline was immediately all over her as Cedar and Ingrid sat on thee beds. "I am so glad our mission is going to be over shortly after the festival." Ingrid said immediately drawing Ambrosia's attention. "That soon? I need to get to work then." She said pulling away from Madeline and heading into her work space.

* * *

The time for there missions had finally arrived and Ambrosia was with her 'team' picking one out. "Well we could always go on a mission to wipe out some grimm." Cedar said shrugging as they went through there options. "Grimm are a pain in the ass." Ambrosia said as she lit up a cigar and pulled one of her arrows out of her quiver. "They also make terrible guests at tea parties." Madeline said with a twitchy smile on her face.

They ended up going with a mission to deal with some grimm. When they got onto the bullhead they headed out all of them carrying back packs except Ambrosia. "Have any of you actually fought a grimm?" She asked watching as only Madeline raised her hand. "Great... Follow my lead if you want to live or disregard it if you wanna be food." She said continuing to smoke her cigar as Ingrid gave her the typical glare. "Fine..." Cedar said taking a seat for the flight.

* * *

When they touched down Ambrosia was the first off with her two big puppets. The puppets immediately headed out quickly checking the area as the rest of the team climbed out. "This is gonna suck why did you choose grimm for our mission?" She asked getting silence from her team as they got moving. They headed into the area where grimm seems to have been gathering. As they moved in the puppets scouted and removed any lone grimms they came across.

Eventually they found a large pack heading deeper into the woods and Ambrosia lead them in pursuit. "There are a lot of grimm alright..." She said when they got as close as they safely could to the grimm. There was at least a hundred grimm milling about around some kinda metal structure. Some were clawing and bashing the structure as the rest just roared and raged about or just wondered about the parameter.

Ambrosia had one of her puppets circle around as the other hung around them. "Well this is problematic. But maybe there is another way to handle this. Use one of my puppets and a bunch of the mini's to draw them away so we can slip in. Once inside we can find the source and figure this out. I am sure I can get us out of there." Ambrosia said giving them a bored look as she lit yet another cigar. "Or we just kill them all which will be a pain." She said getting a sigh from half her team.

She summoned up a hoard of mini's all of which were holding clay balls. "So kill or move in?" She asked as Cedar sighed and took a long look at the grimm. "Kill." She said as the mini puppets charged in lobbing bombs all over as they drew the grimm's attention. The bombs started going off as puppets swarmed and the big puppets attacked from both sides. The older one was tearing through grimm as the new one was wrestling a beowolf.

Cedar moved in firing dual pistols at grimm that were not already under attack. Ingrid had a assault rifle which fired flaming bullets. And Madeline just sent a super charged orb smashing through the grimm. Ambrosia just picked off any that were moving around or coming from outside the hoard. She was sticking to energy bolts for now as she focused mostly on organizing the many puppets. A death stalker started to approach through the tree's riled up.

Ambrosia hit it with a barrage of bolts managing to hit one of it's eyes. Then she changed a few setting's and shot it with a high power aura boosted bolt. The bone plating started to turn to ash as the monstrous grimm backed away. "Grimm plates don't react well to my aura." She said shooting it without the aura a few times. Then she refocuses on the grimm that remained. But Madeline had already killed half of them. "I am gonna go see what's in the structure." She said heading around the remaining grimm. When she got to the structure she climbed up onto it and opened a hatch.

Her prime puppet joined her as she climbed down into the underground. It was dark and everything was rusted an covered in dust. As she headed further in she caught the smell of blood and rotting flesh. She put on a mask as she slowly walked weapon at the ready. She found a body rotting away with bites marks and missing flesh. Some of the bites were vampire like but not quite. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." She said backing up till she backed up straight into Madeline who looked at her confused.

She tried to get around her but ran straight into the other two. Ingrid shoved her back into a wall. "What the hell are you doing?" Ingrid asked glaring at her but Cedar stepped in and gave Ambrosia a strange look. "What the hell got into you? Normally nothing phases you." Cedar said but suddenly a disturbing monstrous scream came from deep within the facility. "Oh god it heard us we need to get the fuck out of here right now!" Ambrosia yelled but suddenly the hatch was gone as the shadows threatened to swallow everything up. "Everyone at the ready for whatever is coming." Cedar said as Madeline worked on charging up her orb.

But the moment the creature appeared everyone but Ambrosia went wide eyed. "What the hell is that!" Ingrid shouted as the beastly warped human stepped into there lights. It had nasty gray skin with cracks all through it and it was covered in nasty rotten remains of it's victims. It had nasty predatory teeth made for killing and flesh tearing. It's eyes were nothing but blood red glowing orbs. It's ears were long and jagged and it's hands were claws made for tearing.

It made a strange sound as it slowly approached Madeline. The moment the orb shot out at it the beast dodged it and smacked Madeline into the wall. The orb fell to the ground as Cedar and Ingrid opened fire. But it just blocked them with it's claws as it walked closer. The puppet charged forward and tackled the creature. Ambrosia climbed to her feet and ran past it further into the facility. She was practically hyperventilating as she fled further feeling lightheaded.

She tripped and stumbled over numerous bodies as she went further and further into the facility. Cedar and Ingrid followed after her as the creature tore through the puppet. She opened a gate and let mini puppets swarm out and all over placing bombs all over. "What the hell is that thing?!" Cedar demanded grabbing her and slamming her into a wall. "Goddammit! That is a ghoul! A vampire that has become so consumed by hunger and blood that it became that twisted nearly unstoppable monstrosity!" Ambrosia yelled before shoving Cedar away. "They are more terrifying then you could imagine!" Ambrosia said as she was shaking and sweating like mad.

That was when the bombs started going off and the creature screamed again as it tore through the mini puppet's. "We have to go that thing will be here in moment's." Ambrosia said wiping away some tears before she started running. She found a still a room full of mostly destroyed computer's. "What were they doing here?" Cedar asked as Ambrosia kept going looking into some side rooms. Mostly just bodies and wrecked stuff.

But she found the one that led further in and took it. She quickly found a storage room filled with sealed container's. She started to check them and found most of them were just ruined chemicals or medicines. But she found a container filled with silver knives. She quickly forced her aura into them before passing the container tot he other two. "Silver is the only thing remotely useful against them." She said pulling out the silver blade and handing it off to Ingrid.

She pulled out a pair of thick gloves and changed quiver's for one filled with silver tipped arrows. "How could it block our bullet's even the flame ones with it's bare hands?" Ingrid asked looking to Ambrosia who looked about ready to collapse at any moment. "It's claws are indestructible not even 'blessed' silver can damage them..." She said heading even further into the facility. Suddenly they came upon a series of cells in the furthest reaches of the facility.

Some were clearly broken out of and others had torn up rotting bodies and were broken into. "The only thing they don't eat are each other. Not even vampires are safe..." Ambrosia said as they found the cell at the end was still intact. Inside was a vampire with gray skin and elongated ears that came to a point. It was humming as it laid there seemingly unaware of them. It had pink hair though and a very androgynous appearance. "How are you still alive?" Cedar asked stepping closer to the see through wall.

Ambrosia stepped forward and placed a hand on the material. "This cell is different this wall is made of some special stuff." She said as the vampire yawned and stood up. "So some slayer's finally showed up. And they brought me a delectable little snack." They said in there strange voice before licking there lips. "She is an asset we would like to keep around a little longer. Now will you tell us how you are alive?" Cedar asked again but the vampire gave her a bored look. "Not much for reading are y-" They started to say when the creature screeched again clearly getting closer. "You did not kill them? Well then have fun dying." They said laying back down on the cot.

Ambrosia cranked a few release lever's and then opened up a panel and started messing with the wiring. "The snack has some smarts. Though you do give me a strange feeling. You are not a normal faunas are you? And those eyes are odd." It said as the wall started to lift up the creature walking through the door. "Alright I will let you in on my secret." They said before disappearing into the shadows.

Suddenly they were behind the creature and a katana appeared in there hand and was immediately stabbed into the creature. It howled but the blade just vanished before the vampire started to stab blade after blade into it. Each time it vanished leaving no sign it was there. Ambrosia she the creature in the chest with a few silver arrows. It howled one last time as it slowly fell to the ground losing it's strength. "You got it in the heart good going little rabbit morsel." They said before two more showed up behind them. "Well shit." They said before being grabbed and thrown into a wall.

Ambrosia shot a few more arrows but they deflected them with there claws. Cedar came running out as fast as she could but they were faster. She could barely dodge them both when Ingrid came charging forward but she was immediately stabbed by one of the large clawed hands. Ambrosia though took advantage and shot it in the chest with a few more arrows. Then the last one standing suddenly became lit up with electricity.

It collapsed to reveal Madeline her scepter gone and beat to hell with claw marks across her chest. "Your alive..." Ambrosia said as Madeline stumbled over the creature. "These things are slightly intimidating." She said as Cedar went to look for the vampire but they were gone. Then she came back and headed over to Ingrid who was looking pretty bad. She started to rummage through her bag till she found a first aid kit.

She patched her up as best she could. "You can go ahead and take her to the extraction point. I need to check into the files on what they were doing here." Ambrosia said as she headed for the room full of computer's. Madeline left with Cedar and Ingrid leaving her there alone. She then went to the fried ghoul and used her hidden silver blade to carve out it's heart. She then put it in a case lined with silver. She then checked over the computer's and found one kinda working. The only salvageable data was a few logs. 'Today I noticed a change in some of the subjects. They seemed to become agitated and aggressive. I think there hunger is starting to get to them.' The next log was a few weeks later. 'A few have gone into a coma like state. And the ancient has yet to be effected at all. But the remaining one's seem to have gone insane. And one of them has started to change into something even more monstrous.' The last log was mostly just gibberish about the screams and the ancient vampires humming.

Ambrosia felt a shiver go down her spine as she slowly turned to see a ghoul. It immediately went to stab her in the face it's middle claw stabbing into her eye. She screamed in pain as she recoiled bringing her blade up. It cut off it's arm but a new one started to grow back immediately. But it got a silver blade driven through it's heart. "Consider this repayment for freeing me. And I hope to meet you again. You smell like a very appetizing meal." They said gating away again. Ambrosia started to leave while pressing an eye over the injury. When she got near the entrance she carved out the heart of another shocked ghoul.

* * *

When she returned she got her eye checked out by Cinnabar before stumbling back to her dorm. She was wondering around her work space like some kind of ghost. She had not spoken since leaving the facility. She just went about making replacement puppet's as her special project was going on in a floating metal sphere floating in her work space. When Velvet finally returned late from there mission Velvet came knocking on her door. Ambrosia being the only one there answered it.

Velvet gave her one look before immediately hugging her as tight as she could. "What happened to you? What happened to your eye?" She asked as Ambrosia just started to cry in her arms. "I am here for you Ambrosia. Just let all your hurt out." Velvet said as they moved into the room and just cuddled for a few hours as Ambrosia cried. But eventually she couldn't cry anymore and spoke. "We ran into an old slayer facility... They had all died after making ghouls. Ghouls are vampires consumed by there hunger to the point they become something else. They are beyond saving as they only hunger... They are nigh indestructible. And they made some! If they had escaped it could have been a disaster. And to make it worse I spent the whole time panicking like some scared little girl..." She said burring her head in Velvet's chest.

Velvet just rubbed her hear soothingly for a bit before speaking up. "This is not your first time encountering them is it?" She asked as Ambrosia turned her face to the side. "It was shortly after my father joined the slayer's. I was with a team sent to deal with a report of a vampire. When we arrived everyone was already dead. The ghoul had killed the entire settlement. Then when we arrived it turned to us. It wiped out the slayer's and then turned to me. It started to bite chunks out of me. But it did not finish me fast it kept taking small bites all over. Then a second slayer force arrived and unloaded on it. It took them hundreds of silver bullets to put it down. The only reason I survived was because one of my siblings patched me up. But there screams penetrate into your mind." She said shaking as she told the story. Velvet just stayed there with her holding her close. Eventually they went over to Velvet's room and crashed on her bed.

* * *

Ambrosia had been skipping classes to work on her project. But today she was wearing a dark blue gown that showed she actually had very small breasts. She was wearing some nice flats and had a small braid on either side of her face with small pink and black ribbons at the ends. She was standing in the hall outside her dorm smoking a cigar her hands shaky. Coco opened the door across from her and gave her an angry look. "So you are going with Velvet to the dance..." She said making her distaste clear.

Ambrosia just silently stood there trying to keep herself steady but failing. She looked about to have a breakdown when Velvet came out glaring at Coco as she walked by. Velvet was wearing a elegant brown dress with makeup and high heels. "Hey I am here." She said wrapping an arm around her and walking down the hall. "Don't worry I will be with you every step of the way." She said giving Ambrosia the best smile she could. They arrived at the dance and headed in. Ambrosia put the cigar out with her frosty gauntlet.

They found a corner and grabbed some drinks watching other people dance and hangout. But they were just silently sitting in the corner with Ambrosia resting against Velvet. People would give them weird looks from time to time but they were just focused on each other. "Wanna dance?" Velvet asked getting a slight nod from Ambrosia. They headed to the dance floor and wrapped there arms around each other. Ambrosia's head was resting on Velvet's chest with her ears drooping down. They spent the next couple of songs swaying rhythmically together.

Then they took a break and Velvet lead her to her group of friends. Everyone was there even Ruby and Simone. "Hey everyone this is my date Ambrosia. Ambrosia these are my friends Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Blake, Yang, Ruby and Simone. And obviously you know my teammates who are around here somewhere." Velvet said pointing everyone out. "It is nice to meet you." Pyrrha said giving them a smile. "She is not very talkative right now." Velvet said giving them a slightly apologetic look.

Simone stepped forward and held her hand out. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She said as Ambrosia quickly looked away and placed a hand over her bandaged eye. "What happened to her?" Ruby asked stepping forward as Velvet wrapped an arm around Ambrosia. "Her last mission took a bad turn." Velvet said as she held her close. "Huh her ears are all droopy and your's stand up. I don't think I have seen a rabbit faunas with ears that hang." Ruby said looking between them.

Velvet reached over and scratched around Ambrosia's ears. "Yeah her ears are always a bit droopy I think it's cute." Velvet said as Ambrosia uncomfortably fidgeted and tried to back away. "We need to go she needs some fresh air." Velvet said leading Ambrosia outside where they could just sit together looking up at the sky. "When is your birth day?" Velvet asked as they looked over. "I don't really like to think about that day..." Ambrosia said as she lit up a cigar with slightly shaky hands.

Velvet pulled her close. "Well I would love to celebrate it. Because if that had never happened I would never have met you." She said as they continued to watch the sky together. "December third." Ambrosia said softly as she leaned into Velvet. After a bit they headed back in and got some punch. Once that was finished the music changed and everyone started to dance. Jane and his team was dancing in unison with him in a dress. "Huh that is weird." Velvet said as the rest of her team joined them by the punch. "I see things are going well between you two." Coco said through clenched teeth as she tried to put on a smile.

Yatsuhashi stepped forward with a slight smile on his face. "I am glad you two are having a good time." He said before getting some punch. "Thanks well we are gonna go dance a bit more." Velvet said heading to the dance floor with Ambrosia. They danced like dorks off to the side both smiling to each other.

* * *

Ambrosia was sitting outside in the fresh air as the dance continued. She was tired and a bit light headed from all the dancing. Velvet was with her friends inside chatting and hanging out. Ambrosia suddenly collapsed on the sidewalk on her way back in. She laid there for who knows how long till she was found by someone. But the person who found her carried her off.

* * *

Ambrosia awoke with the strange vampire and 'Hydrangea' standing over her. "Your nothing but a child. What could you possibly hope to accomplish with this 'plot' of yours?" They said as condescendingly as possible. "What the hell would you know you old ass piece of shit!" 'Hydrangea' yelled making shadow spikes appear all over. But all shadows were suddenly gone from the room. "My illusions trump your meager control of shadows. Especially now that I have fed. Oh how long it has been!" They said suddenly behind 'Hydrangea' she brought one of her clawed hands around and pointed it at her neck. "What the hell are you?" She asked staring down at the ghoul like claws.

The strange vampire just giggled a bit before moving her hands at blinding speed's. Suddenly 'Hydrangea' was flying through a wall as a couple of her minions came in. They were freaky lizard men and they immediately went to attack the vampire. But they were outmatched as the vampire just cleaved there arms off before tearing there throats out. "These pets of your's taste like crap." They said licking the blood from there long monstrous claws.

Hydrangea started to shake as she gated away. "She ran away. Oh well she probably would not have tasted very good anyways. Now what to do with you? You smell very delicious so I could eat you. But then again you did help me out with that facility. However I have already repaid you for that. But you did accidentally give me a silver blade. But those are unpleasant to be around. Hmm something is different about you as well." They said leaning over Ambrosia to look directly into her eye.

The vampire sighed after a few moment's and undid her restraint's. "As hungry as I am I wish to know more about you. What are you and what is your name." They said making it clear she would not be leaving till she answered. "I am an artificial being created by Astroya's betrayer. I was to be his crowning achievement but he labeled me a failure. I have some vampire traits but I also have some faunas traits. My aura does not work like most peoples. I drink blood but also eat food. I essentially have anemia and suffer from insomnia most nights. I can barely control shadows or make illusions and my shadow gates are rather lacking. I don't have super speed or super strength. My senses are are not as good as most vampires and I heal as slowly as any random person with there aura locked away. And my father controls me sometimes using a fragment of his soul embedded in me. My name is Ambrosia." She said as she watched the vampire closely.

The vampire burst out laughing at the end putting her hands on her stomach. "That is fucking brilliant! Holy shit is that ridiculous! That idiot finally went and started to play god! I bet he couldn't get your soul working right am I correct? He was always such an amusing man. Ambitious and arrogant yet just not quite able to actually back it all up. I would have thought he would be dead by now." They said bringing a claw over to Ambrosia's check. "Such lovely skin it is a wonder he could make something like you." They said cutting her cheek drawing some blood which they got on there claw.

The licked the blood from there claw with there big tongue. "Am I free to go now?" Ambrosia asked shivering as she looked away from the vampire. "I will gate you back to where you were found. I will probably eat you the next time we meet." They said opening a gate below Ambrosia as she stood up. She fell straight through and landed on her back on the sidewalk. It was incredibly late by the sound of it.

She grabbed her scroll from a gate and sent Velvet a message. She immediately got a call which she answered. "Where the hell have you been?!" Velvet shouted from where ever she was. "My sorta sister kidnapped me again. But the strange vampire from the facility intervened. I am over by the dance hall." She said falling to her knee's feeling weak and lightheaded. "I don't think I can get to the dorms on my own." She said placing her gauntlet hand over her right eye the one that was now missing.

Velvet said something to fast for her to understand before immediately hanging up. So she just sat there trying to process what had happened. After a bit Velvet came running to her and immediately kneeled beside her. "Are you okay did they hurt you?" Velvet asked as they put a hand her shoulder. "I am fine I think... It was just jarring." She said taking a deep breath and trying to stand up. But her legs were wobbling so Velvet picked her up. "Lets go to my room I don't want to leave you with those horrible people." They said as Ambrosia held on. "We should tell them on our way there so they don't do anything stupid." She said as Velvet carried her to the dorms.

* * *

Ambrosia was wearing a black shin length skirt with black and pink striped thigh high socks. She also had on her typical boots and a braid on the right side of her face with a little red ribbon. She had on a black long sleeved shirt with a v neck. And finally she was wearing a eye patch over her missing eye and gloves. She had her messenger bag all ready to go and had her ivory walking stick with her. "Are you seriously going to carry that around with you? It is almost as tall as you are." Cedar said giving her an odd look. "I have a vampire stalking me so I think I will keep it with me." She said stepping out the door and bumping right into Coco.

They shared a brief look before Coco spoke. "I suggest you leave Velvet alone. She does not need you, you will only bring her trouble." But Ambrosia just tried to walk away till they grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. "Don't you ignore me. Velvet is to good for you. And as soon as she realizes that she will toss you to the curb." They said before shoving her down the hall. She quickly walked away as the slayers came out ignoring Coco.

People were staring at and talking about Ambrosia more then usual. She spent the first half of classes getting progressively more agitated and uncomfortable. When lunch came around she quickly found out why. Some people were talking about the 'sickly vampire boy who masquerades as a girl'. The moment she heard that she dropped her ivory stick drawing the attention of some of those near her.

She stood there wide eyed and mouth hanging open in shock. A few people started to laugh as she fell to her knee's. Then some of the slayer's among the student's approached her with there weapons. "Your even more of a freak then I thought." The white haired slayer said looking smug. "Guess what your collar had hidden in it?" They asked mockingly as the other slayer's started to laugh. But Ambrosia just balled up her fists as she started to glare at them.

One of the slayer's fired at her with a flintlock pistol. But she blocked it with her gauntlet. "Why the hell does any of this matter to you?!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Because your a pervert and a monster!" Yelled the white haired girl as Ambrosia jumped to her feet. "What a bunch of bull shit! What the hell do you know about me or the world? You are just some childish little brat who thinks she knows how the world works! I have been alive for more then 200 years. And you want to know what that has taught me? You humans have a real problem with anyone that is different or that challenges your idea of how to live. So leave me alone or you are gonna have some problems." She said yelling at first but she got quieter as she talked. But her anger held through the entire way.

The rich slayer girl suddenly lunged forward only to be stopped when her hand was kicked. Her weapon went clattering to the ground. "You leave her the hell alone!" Velvet said glaring at the girl. "Why the hell are you defending that freak?!" The slayer yelled stumbling back as her friends stepped forward. "This has gone on far enough." Simone said suddenly standing between them. "You will leave her alone." She said as the slayer's slowly backed off.

Ambrosia was starting to cry when she was pulled into a hug by Velvet who quickly led her out of the cafeteria. "Come on none of them matter. Let's just eat at the gazebo." They said briefly rubbing between her ears. "My life has been nothing but pain and misery. I have always just gone through the motion's of living. That is until I met you on the gazebo that day. And since then for better or worse I have fallen for you. And now with my mission approaching an end I may loose the only thing to truly matter to me my entire life." She said burying her face in Velvet's shoulder. "I wont let them take you away." Velvet said with a serious tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Tournament And A Disaster**

Ambrosia was at a ramen stall with her team. "I will have the vegetarian ramen." She said as she propped her head up with her arm. After a bit the bowl was placed in front of her with some chopsticks. She ate as her team chowed down on there own ramen's. When she finished she stood up and started to walk away. She did not go far before Velvet come up behind her and wrapped there arms around her. "Hey!" They said as Ambrosia smiled and leaned back into them. "There you are." She said closing her eye.

They quickly parted heading back to there teams. She followed her team to the ready room in the floating arena. Her armor formed on her shin guards hidden under her skirt and strapped a quiver across her lower back. She then strapped a couple of small pouches to her belt. She placed a long dagger between the quiver and her back. Other then that it was her normal clothes.

Ready for there match they headed out onto the arena as the other team came out. The arena turned into a blistering hot desert right before there eyes. Mini sand dunes even appeared as Ambrosia's bow extended from it's handle. She held it in her left hand as she touched the eye patch that was just sitting over her missing eye. "I hate desert's." She said as the eye patch got a bit frost from the icy gauntlet.

The match started and the other team immediately jumped into action. One holding a coupe of wide bladed dagger's started to run around the side of the arena. Another with a bastard sword started to walk forward with a smaller girl who was holding a gun sword. The final member ducked behind the tallest dune which was on there side. "Let's just get this over with." Cedar said as they all started to walk into the center of the arena.

Ambrosia sighed as the sniper fired a couple of shot's at her but they just hit her armor knocking her over. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed an arrow firing it to the top of the dune. It hit the sand and immediately exploded sending smoke and some sand all over. Madeline launched her orb out but it was flaming instead. It rocketed the big guy right out of bounds before returning. The guy with the dagger came charging at Cedar from behind but she last minute dodged and nailed him with a barrage from a couple of pistols. Ingrid was exchanging fire with the gun blade girl.

So Ambrosia just shrugged and waited for the sniper to make there move. And when they did she blocked the shot with her gauntlet before firing a energy bolt back. Madeline finished off the other two as the two long ranged combatants had a little duel. A duel which Ambrosia was winning hands down. "It's almost like she knows every move I am gonna make." The sniper said peaking out to line up another shot. Ambrosia had moved her bow to her shoulder and was taking a drink from a frosty flask.

They took the shot only to have Ambrosia block it as her gauntlet merged with forearm guard and then became a shield. "What the hell is up with that armor?!" The sniper yelled as they kept firing. When there clip ran out they scrambled to grab another. But before they could a arrow came flying at her hitting her in the chest. It exploded sending her flying off the dune where she tumbled off the arena. Ambrosia immediately left the arena as the audience stared in surprise at the one sided match.

Ambrosia immediately applied more sun block once they were in the locker room. "That stage was hazardous to my health. I had planned to keep my explosive arrows as a surprise for later but that intense sunlight and heat was burning away my sun block fast." She said heading out the moment she was done. The only matches she watched were Velvet's. Otherwise she was tinkering with something or observing the progress of her secret project.

* * *

She was in front of beacon when an atlesian ship arrived and a woman with white hair stepped off with a few robot's. Then a fight broke out between her and some guy with a scythe. But the fight was stopped when Ozpin showed up with Glynda. "Great another slayer." She said as she watched the white haired woman meet up with the little rich slayer. "They must be sibling's." She said turning back to her book as she continued on like nothing happened.

* * *

Ambrosia and Madeline stepped onto the arena again as there opponent's were already there. "Finally they were about to call the match." One of them said as Ambrosia yawned looking a bit worse then usual. "Hey is your teammate okay? She looks a bit under the weather." A orange haired girl said from the other team. "I haven't had much sleep recently." She said grabbing her bow and messing with the setting's. "Madeline could you leave the orange haired one to me?" Ambrosia asked before yawning again.

The stage became a frozen forest as Madeline shrugged and the match started. The girl immediately brought out a few blade's from her backpack. She manipulated them with wires as she charged forward. Ambrosia fired a few bolts which were blocked by the blade's. Then she threw out a few clay pellet's that exploded into a large smoke cloud. But the girl just fired beams out of the smoke straight at Ambrosia. She attempted to brace herself as her shield formed.

But the beam still threw her off her feet and onto her back. She scrambled to her feet as her opponent quickly approached. Then she tossed a lightning duct chrystal as her. The chrystal had purple energy crackling out of it. When it hit the other girl's aura it suddenly exploded in purple light. Purple electricity could be seen arcing all over the arena and beyond. "What is happening in the arena?" Oobleck one of the announcer's asked looking to port the other one.

The only spot that was safe was where Ambrosia stood. This continued till Ambrosia charged into the center of the chaos. She grabbed the purple lump that was shooting the bolts of purple lightning. It started to calm the electricity ceasing. "Your still alive right?" She asked looking at the orange haired girl who was missing her 'skin' in places. "You are quite the advanced piece of machinery. I would have lost if not for my handler's mistake in letting me have this type of dust." She said pocketing the purple lump.

The dust settled and she helped her opponent to there feet. "Let's get you out of here." She said as Madeline climbed to her feet clothes burned and ripped all over. "What the hell was that?" She asked twitching as electricity sparked all over her. Some purple some a more normal color. "My last resort." Ambrosia said as the other member of the opposing team got up outside the arena. She was far enough away that she did not look to bad.

Some atlesian troops moved in and shoved Ambrosia aside escorting the orange haired girl away. "Rude humans." She said leaving with Madeline as staff moved in to check on the damage. Once she was in the ready room her 'team' surrounded her. "Hand over all the dust crystals you have." Cedar said holding out a bag. Ambrosia rolled her eyes and started placing crystals in the bag. "Not very good at reading files are you slayer's." She said placing one final chrystal in the bag.

* * *

The damage to the arena only set things back by a couple of hours. But right now Ambrosia was in the library reading through text books on various subject's. Some people would mock her and mumble slur's and insults as they walked by. But she was listening to some classical music that drowned most of them out. That was when the orange haired robot girl took a seat across from her. "What brings you here?" She asked as the music turned down.

The girl nervously looked around before leaning across the table. "You haven't told anyone have you?" She asked staring at Ambrosia. "About you being an artificial life form? That would be rather hypocritical of me. We were both created in labs. Though the lab I was made in was full of organic material from which I was made." She said looking up from her book. Her glowing purple eye was dull and dim occasionally flickering out for a moment.

The girl backed away slightly giving her a confused look. "What is wrong with you?" The girl asked as some mini puppet's handed a frosty flask to Ambrosia. "What I did in the arena took it's tole on my body, soul, and mind. The results speak for themselves though." She said before downing the content's of the flask. "If that is all you wanted to speak about then rest assured I see you as a person and as such will leave you be." She said as the girly puppet skipped over to them looking cheery.

It 'stared' up at the girl who stared back. "My name is Penny by the way." The girl said finally introducing herself. "Nice to meet you or whatever. I am Ambrosia." She said drinking from another flask before picking the text book up. "It is a pleasure to officially meet you." Penny said before they just sat there quietly. Ambrosia was just reading and drinking from flasks that seemed to come out of nowhere. And there was still the occasional insult or slur from nearby beacon students.

Penny just continued to sit there listening. "Is what they are saying to you true?" She asked giving Ambrosia yet another weird look. "We all have to deal with the cards we were dealt. One of mine was being born a boy which was incredibly uncomfortable for me. So I went through a very painful and lengthy process to deal with it. The end result is I am no longer uncomfortable in my own body." Ambrosia said finishing the book she was working on.

Penny seemed to be thinking about it as she spoke up again. "And the other thing's?" Ambrosia set the book aside and gave her a serious look. "I have some vampiric traits. But honestly I would not consider myself a vampire. I am a lab created unique creature. My DNA holds many unknown possibilities." She said drinking yet another flask. But before they could continue a very disgruntled looking white haired woman stepped up to them atlesian bots behind her.

Penny immediately ran off as Ambrosia grabbed her next book. "Can I help you with something slayer?" She asked as she started to read the book. But the woman slammed the book down. "I hear you have been giving my sister trouble." She said with distaste in her voice. "She is the one causing trouble. I am just trying to fulfill the task handed to me by general Ironwood. But she keeps picking fights with me." Ambrosia said grabbing a different book and starting to read it.

But the woman suddenly stabbed her blade through it nearly stabbing Ambrosia. "Maybe it has to do with your rude behavior." They said as Ambrosia released the book and grabbed yet another. "I don't know you so why would I treat you like royalty? And beside's you children are the one's being rude. I simply wish to be left alone." She said giving her a slightly annoyed serious look. "Why you insolent little bloodsucker!" They yelled before delivering a barrage of stabs at Ambrosia. But she jumped back blocking, deflecting and dodging each of the potentially fatal strikes.

The moment the woman swung wide in frustration she ducked under it and punched her in the stomach with her full force. The woman was sent back a few feet holding her stomach which had frost clinging to it. "I admit I have made miscalculation's in dealing with people since I awoke. But I have been catching up so I think I can take you." She said gesturing for her to attack again. But the robots charged forward opening fire.

She jumped down to the first floor landing in a roll. Meanwhile the mini puppet's climbed up the robot's and tore into them. The woman jumped down splitting her weapon into two. The swings and stabs were coming very quickly as Ambrosia kept moving back using furniture and stuff as added obstructions. People were watching them as Ambrosia was struggling to continue her defense as her opponent picked up there pace.

Then she threw a smoke bomb at her feet and jumped over the woman as it exploded filling the room with smoke. She spun around swinging her blades blindly. But Ambrosia slipped away silently as she was coughing. Then the smoke was blown away and numerous birds came flying at her. She opened a gate and retrieved her armor forming the shield just in time. They crashed into it pushing her back. But the intense cold on impact was wrecking them causing them to disintegrate.

The woman was on her in moments but the shield became a large blade. Ambrosia smacked them away as her legs armor moved up and formed a slim sword. Suddenly Ambrosia was blocking the blades with her own as they moved around the library. Then she stumbled suddenly feeling lightheaded. The woman attempted to take advantage of it but a particularly large puppet still unpainted grabbed her by the collar.

It threw her out of the window before jumping out after her. It slowly walked up to her before delivering her a punch so fast she couldn't even see it. She was sent straight into the ground making a small impact sight. "I told you I was sure I could win." Ambrosia said climbing out the window carefully. One of her normal puppet's quickly showed up and helped steady her. "You cant beat it. It is stronger and faster then anything you have fought. Unless you have fought a ghoul that is." She said as the woman climbed to her feet wincing. But before she could do anything else Ironwood and Ozpin showed up.

Ironwood immediately pointed his gun at Ambrosia. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked glaring as he kept his aim steady. "She attacked me in the library while I was reading. So I defended myself." She said as the large puppet loomed over the woman. "I was in plain view of a security camera if you don't believe me." She said giving him a challenging look. Ozpin though just quietly pulled up the footage. "She is telling the truth." He said showing him the footage of the fight.

He slowly lowered his gun as he looked to the woman. "What were you thinking Winter?" He asked clearly disappointed in her. "Sir I was-" She started to say when the puppet started to walk away it's heavy steps leaving small crater's in the ground. "I will be leaving now." Ambrosia said as she walked away with her puppet's. "You will come here imme-" Ironwood started to say when they just seemed to vanish.

* * *

Ambrosia found herself in a large shadow vault. "I would offer you tea or something but I don't have any. That was an impressive display just now. Likely to get you some trouble though." The strange vampire said as they sat on a throne of sorts bloody bones all over the place. "Oh and pardon the mess I don't usually have guests." They said with a fake apologetic expression. "Why have you brought me here?" Ambrosia asked as the super puppet was looking menacing.

The vampire just laughed before suddenly being behind the regular puppet. It suddenly fell apart as the woman smiled. "Your little toys are useless here. My power is absolute when in my own soul. But I do have to wonder what your's must look like." She said giving Ambrosia a curious smirk. "I cant open one big enough for you to enter." Ambrosia said opening a gate to demonstrate. But the woman just smiled and used one foot and her hands to pry it open further.

When it was big enough to look inside she stepped in. Ambrosia crumbled to the ground in pain though. But her super puppet grabbed her and carried her in before the gate collapsed. The inside was cramped with stuff and a great many puppet's. "Hmmm a bit small but considering your a lab made pseudo vampire I guess it makes sense." They said looking inside a few boxes. "Are you expecting to find something here?" Ambrosia asked as she held her chest.

The vampire just continued to search through container's and stacks and the occasional old school chest. "Some of this is very old. Let me guess some of it comes from the soul fragment? Then again this would be your first time here." They said when the girly puppet skipped to them and tilted it's head. "Oh my what is this?" They said picking it up and looking it over. But the little figure struggled out of her grip. "Why does any of this matter to you?" Ambrosia asked as she her puppet put her down.

The vampire stood up and looked back at her with a frown. "I thought you were some self proclaimed genius. Of course it does not matter to me. But shouldn't you be more interesting in this? You are a fleshy bag of secret's and I simply wanted to have a look inside." They said pulling a ornately carved staff made of a dark wood. The top had a small glass orb entangled with tendril's of the wood. "Now this is something I have not seen in a few millennia. Not since before Astroya died. It truly is remarkable, why don't you take it with you? I am sure you will find it fascinating." They said tossing it to her before opening a gate.

When Ambrosia left it sent her back where she was. There was a very angry looking Glynda fixing everything when her super puppet started to walk away. "You really need to stop making a mess of school grounds." She said glaring at her as Ambrosia just examined the staff. "If people would just leave me alone I would gladly not wreck anything." She said tapping the orb it was solid and definitely as ancient as the vampire had said. Glynda just sighed and finished up as they left.

* * *

Ambrosia was sitting in the stands with Velvet as they watched Coco and Yatsuhashi fight. But as the fight happened Ambrosia couldn't help but have a feeling something was off. "So how have you been? Have you been getting enough blood and food?" Velvet asked leaning over to her drawing her attention. "I will be fine I am just feeling weak from recent event's. Especially what happened in my last match." She said closing her eyes as she leaned against Velvet.

When the match ended they went to meet up with Coco and Yatsuhashi. Coco seemed confused about what had happened though. What she says she saw was not what the rest had seen. "Curious." Was all Ambrosia had said as she leaning against a nearby wall. But with that done she headed back to her dorm. She said her goodbyes in the hall before splitting. Once in the room she headed straight to the work area. The strange metal sphere was still floating there doing it's job. She quickly started to examine the staff with every gadget and tool she had.

* * *

She was sitting in the stands with Velvet watching Madeline and Nora walk onto stage. "I expected them to send Pyrrha into the final's." Ambrosia said glancing at Velvet who gave her a shrug while smiling. "Maybe they watched your matches and figured she would be the best to handle her." Velvet said as the match started. The orb came flying out hitting the girl but it immediately lost power falling to the ground.

Madeline was looking almost serious as she charged forward. When her opponent hit her the impact threw her back. But she immediately tossed her scepter handle to the orb. It reattached as Madeline suddenly her hand two finger's pointing out like a finger gun. Then a bolt of lightning came shooting out hitting Nora. She took it in and charged again. This time Madeline dodged blasting her again. Nora yelped as she was hit again but she kept up her attack.

Madeline though was faster then her dodging every attack zapping her with mini bolts when possible. "What is she doing that is only powering Nora up." Velvet said as Ambrosia watched the match closely. Madeline had a big grin on her face as Nora jumped up and came slamming down like a comet. The impact made a crater where Nora hit. But Madeline had fallen back to the edge of the arena grinning like a cheshire cat.

Nora was looking strained when Madeline hit her with a couple of bolts of purple lightning. Nora started to scream as Madeline pulled out two dust crystals using as booster's. Ambrosia jumped to her feet and started to run. But when she was in a hall heading for the way to the arena she ran into a man she immediately recognized as Mercury. "Get out of my way." She said with a dangerous look in her eye's. "Not happening." He said but she just donned her armor charging forward.

He shot blasts at her with his leg cannon's. But she blocked them before letting loose a dozen mini puppet's on him. They swarmed him faster then he could destroy them. So she rushed past him and ran as fast as she could to the arena. She arrived to see Madeline was approaching Nora in jerky movement's. "Madeline! What the fuck are you doing!" Ambrosia screamed as loud as she could but Madeline kept moving forward. She had a disturbing look on her face as electricity arcs around her.

She jumped onto the arena as Madeline was fast approaching Nora who was clearly in pain. Just as she got to her target and readied herself to release the power she was barely containing Ambrosia jumped between them. The bolt of purple lightning hit her extended hand. Ambrosia's armor cut her right arm off as the energy made it's way though her gauntlet into her arm. The armor on the arm exploded in a icy flurry of electricity. The arena was immediately covered by a cloud of frost.

Everyone in the stands were watching waiting to see what happened. Atlesian soldier's were rushing around the arena weapon's at the ready. Suddenly someone screamed down in the arena. The frost finally was settling on the ground revealing Madeline standing over Nora and Ambrosia. Nora was still in pain but Ambrosia was bleeding out of her shoulder where her arm used to be. Her blood was just flowing all over her side and the ground.

She struggled to her feet breathing heavily as she focused on suppressing the pain. "What the hell you fucking psycho! That would have killed her! It nearly killed me." She screamed as she punched Madeline with her remaining arm. But Madeline was just staring at her twitching when the screen suddenly showed a close up. "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Someone said to the world as Ironwood immediately stands looking pissed.

But they continued as Ambrosia fell to the ground clutching her missing arm. "They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? An order of mass murderer's lead by the same audacious headmaster who holds the title of general, Who nearly killed one of her fellow student's and injured another. And that's not even mentioning the girl penny who is an attempt at synthetic life. What purpose could they possibly having for a deadly robot disguised as a little girl? I don't think the grimm can tell the difference." They said as Velvet was rushing down to Ambrosia. Most of the world was still watching in disbelief. "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither." They said as medics rushed onto the arena to check everyone.

When they got close to Ambrosia she shoved them away before the metal from her armor covered the wound freezing it's surface. "Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." They said as Emerald a buddy of Mercury's slipped away. "As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you when the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" They said just before an alarm sounded.

Ambrosia struggled to move as she headed for the exit. Velvet ran into her as she fell off the edge of the arena. Meanwhile a giant nevermore was fighting to break through the barrier above the arena. And Madeline just grabbed her weapon and shot the orb up through the barrier and into it. Then weapon locker's came raining down crashing the beast into the arena itself. A bunch of students collected there weapons Velvet though was busy seeing to Ambrosia who coughed up some blood. "What happened to you?" She asked as Ambrosia seemed to be barely holding it together. "I cut my arm off the moment the lightning hit the gauntlet. But some of the power still traveled into me." She wheezed out as she struggled to get up but Velvet stopped her.

They shared a look before Ambrosia coughed more and smiled. "You really are to good for me. But right now there is something I need to do." She said getting to her feet with a determined look on her face. "You are in no shape-" Velvet started to say when one last locker arrived right in front of them. The super puppet was holding onto it and letting go with it's claws after landing. "I cant sit by while you are in danger." She said as the puppet stepped over to her and put her on it's right shoulder.

Velvet was clearly looking to protest but a bunch of griffons set down. But Oobleck and Port told them all to go and leave this fight to them. So the rest of them headed for the docks where Ironwood gave them there two option's. "Now I am gonna take my ship back." He said heading onto an atlesian ship. The rest of them quickly headed onto a transport. There Ambrosia was sitting curled up in a corner away from the other's.

Velvet quickly came over to her with a first aid kit. Some of the other people on board were watching them and the creepy puppet that loomed over them. Ambrosia handed a jar of her red medicine to Velvet as the armor revealed the bloody frosty stump. They both took a deep breath before Velvet started to apply the medicine thoroughly. Ambrosia for her part had her eye closed as she tried to focus on other things.

Ruby stepped over to them looking concerned as she pulled her hood down. "Is she alright?" She asked but the puppet stepped between her and them. "I think everyone should let me handle her care." Velvet said as she finished up with the medicine. Then she did her best to bandage it up. "Do you need anything else?" Velvet asked as she tried not to look at her hands. "I need blood I lost a lot before I managed to freeze it. And I don't have enough stashed away." She said as she forced a gate open mini puppet's marched a canister of blood out of it. "Alright drink some of mine." Velvet said showing her neck to Ambrosia.

She immediately bit into Velvet's neck and started to drink her blood. Velvet just kinda sat there blushing as her breathing quickly got heavier. The rest of the occupants of the airship watched some in horror other's in surprise. "What the hell am I watching?" One girl asked as Pyrrha stepped up getting everyone's attention. "Yes well you have all heard of vampire's correct? Well recently at beacon we have learned that some vampire's are not bad people. And she is a vampire. Also two of my good friends are vampires. And as you all know vampires drink blood. The vampires at beacon usually drink from blood bags. Admittedly I don't know Ambrosia very well but Velvet is a good friend and I trust her judgement." She said giving them her best smile.

Velvet moaned pulling everyone's attention back to her. She immediately clasped a hand over her mouth. Then Ambrosia pulled back out of breath. "This is an uncomfortable situation." She said as she looked around at all the eyes that were on them. Her puppet had moved out of the way again. "So to clarify a couple of thing's vampires are like humans and faunas. There are some good and some bad. But most fall somewhere in between. And vampires need blood or the best case scenario is they go into a hibernation like state. The worst case makes death sound pleasant." She said as she sat back in the corner Velvet still out of breath.

The sniper she faced off with stepped forward. "I have heard vampires have all kinds of power's." She said giving her a quizzical look. "A normal vampire like Ruby over there does. Vampires can create illusions and manipulate shadows. But they are also super fast and strong. They have enhanced senses and heal at an incredible rate. I have strength roughly on par with a grown man who is in good shape. I have superior reflexes but I am not all that fast compared to a human. My senses are better then any humans and faunas. And my healing is that of someone with there aura locked. I also suck at illusions and my shadow manipulation is sub par." She said as everyone listened then someone pointed out the window and shouted. "Ironwood's airship went down!" Ambrosia sighed and struggled to her feet.

She headed for the back as Ruby joined her. "What are you two planning to do?" Some of them asked as they got to the rear of the ship. "Deal with the commandeered ship." Ambrosia said as a cloaked girl appeared out of nowhere. "Violet." The two of them said before she gated them and the puppet away. "That now puppet of your's is creepy as hell. It makes me uncomfortable." Violet said as they arrived on the airship. "Yeah I used a ghoul heart when making it. It is a force to be reckoned with or I would not have made it." Ambrosia said as Ruby looked at them clearly wondering how they know each other. "We met some time ago we 'hang out' and chat on our scrolls sometimes." Ambrosia said as they walked along the roof of the large ship.

Ruby stepped over to Ambrosia and gave her a curious look. "So that looked intense. You and Velvet must have a very strong emotional connection." She said immediately drawing Ambrosia's attention. "What?" She asked with a confused look on her face but before they could continue a pink and brown haired girl showed up. "You two go on ahead I will deal with this one." Ambrosia said as she and her puppet kept walking. The other two though sprinted right past the girl to fast for them to do anything.

The girl looked surprised at first before looking back to Ambrosia. "You may want to check your six." She said causing the girl to spin around. She found the puppet looming over her. She tried to back away but it smacked her sending them flying over to Ambrosia. "That thing has you beat. So give up or it is throwing you off this ship." Ambrosia said as her armor formed into an arm. "So how about it?" She asked as she crouched next to the strange girl.

The girl immediately scrambled away from her and to there feet. "So giving up or going over?" Ambrosia asked as she watched the girl closely. Finally she dropped her weapon as the puppet started to slow walk towards her. "Good." Ambrosia said as her metal 'arm' stretched out snatching the weapon out of the air. "Well losing my arm may have some benefit's." She said as she slowly approached the scared silent girl.

Once she was standing before the girl she seemed to be examining there face. "Mute? Well that is fine I don't really need answer's. Let's go get this ship under control." Ambrosia said as the puppet kept close to the girl. They headed inside to find the other two had beaten some orange haired guy up. "So what is the damage?" Ambrosia asked as she stepped up tot he console. She started to work out how they had overridden the controls.

She looked at the girl then at the scroll which she promptly grabbed. "I see and that was how you hijacked the broadcast." She said as the puppet moved the girl right up next to her. "Whoever did this was smart. But not smart enough." Ambrosia said as she worked on isolating the problem code's in the system. "And done all systems are normal. And as an added bonus the atlesian knights are getting a few minor targeting improvements." She said as she opened fire at the flying grimm and the bigger goliath's. "Alright We can leave soon." Ambrosia said as she continued to type and press buttons all over the control panel.

* * *

Once a transport with some Atlesian troops boarded the ship they gated away with the girl leaving the guy to be recaptured. They were now in the city below where chaos was spreading like wild fire. Ambrosia stumbled putting her hand on her head. "Go on without me I will only slow you down." She said heading in the opposite direction as them. "But-" Ruby started to say when Violet took her and gated away.

The girl attempting to slip away but the puppet just threw her into a wall. "I don't recommend trying to use such cheap tactics." Ambrosia said as she straightened up and continued walking through the street's of the burning streets. Grimm were everywhere and her puppet tore through them like paper. "Tell me why would you help someone bring such destruction to the world?" She asked as she slowly got her equipment ready.

The girl just looked to the ground with a remorseful look on her face. "Loyalty to one who helped you survive. I can understand that. However I cannot forgive you for putting Velvet in danger." She said calmly at first but when she got to the last part she yelled. Her metal hand shot out and grabbed the girls neck strangling her. Her eyes were glowing intensely as her grip kept tightening. The girl was struggling helplessly against the arm as it felt as if her neck might break.

But Ambrosia released her giving the girl a look of contempt. "I will make this simple give me your loyalty or I will crush you." She said As the puppet returned from clearing some grimm. The girl had a hand on her neck as she stared up at Ambrosia with eyes full of fear. "Get me a few crystals of gravity dust. If you don't return with them in the next 5 days I will track you down." Ambrosia said handing her weapon back.

They parted ways as Ambrosia headed for beacon on foot. Her puppet tore through anything blocking the way. "It is a good thing I left my other puppet's to protect my lab. Beacon seems to be in rough shape. Though that vampire Simone is keeping it from becoming to bad." She said towards her puppet as they just kept marching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Beginning Of Despair**

Ambrosia was standing in front of a few dozen slayer's as they waited just outside of vale. They were waiting for an army of dark vampire's. She had dozens of mini puppet's all over with her big puppets at the back of them. "This is a shitty plan." She said flipping a setting on her bow before loading flame dust into it. She also grabbed a purple lump and placed it against her metal arm. Tendrils of metal dragged it into the arm and purple electricity started to sparked randomly.

The vampires finally came into view looking a bit worse for ware. The slayer's rained anti vampire bomb's and gun fire on them. But there were so many that they just kept sprinting at them. When the first one reached the puppet's he was immediately swarmed by them as they cut and tore at his body. But they quickly started to tear through the mini puppet's. They the big puppet's engaged and the two super puppets were both crushing, tearing, cutting and cleaving through vampires as they tried to over power them.

But some just sped right past all of them to the waiting slayer's. Ambrosia opened fire letting loose flaming bolts that splintered into a hail of fire. Vampires were screaming all over as they were shredded. But they just kept coming eventually taking out all but the two super puppet's. Next slayer's started to go down as Ambrosia used her arm to tear through a vampires throat. Then it shot out grabbing another one and delivering a fatal shock of purple lightning.

Eventually Ambrosia and her two super puppet's were the last one's left against the vampires. Then Madeline and Cedar dropped in. Madeline let loose and blasted anything that got close. While Cedar worked on taking out any that tried to run for the city. But the vampires eventually all started to back off then retreat into a gate. They all collapsed to the ground exhausted even Madeline. The second battle for beacon seemed to be over.

* * *

Ambrosia and the slayer's got picked up by bullheads and atlesian transports. They set down in the wreckage of beacon. But Ambrosia immediately realized something was off. Madeline was avoiding her like the plague and Ingrid was standing next to a robed figure. But it all became clear when the figure turned around. It was her father who was smirking at her. A couple of slayer's came up alongside her weapons at the ready. "On your knee's." One of them said as she was forced to comply.

She fought to move her body or her puppet's at first. But then she just looked down giving up. They put a collar on her and attached hand cuff's to it. Then they bound her feet with another set of cuffs. All while she was forced to comply by her father. But then everyone's attention was drawn when someone came leaping down. It was Velvet who immediately knocked the two guards next to Ambrosia out.

Then she used her weapon to make a replica mini gun. She quickly opened fire at anyone who approached. But when the robed man shouted everyone halted. "Enough! You are that rodent that tried to interfere last time. You must really love her. How amusingly childish." He said as he seized control of Ambrosia's metal arm. "But I wont let you delay this any further. It is time you are removed. Kill her Ambrosia." He said as the arm broke free of the restraint like it was nothing. Then it reached out as Velvet turned around.

She was shocked when it grabbed her by the throat. It immediately cut off her air supply as stared wide eyed in horror. But she noticed Velvet was still holding the weapon. "Velvet shoot me!" She screamed as tears started to stream down her face. Velvet started to raise the weapon but she quickly let go as she struggled against the arm. "You have to kill me!" Ambrosia screamed as she fought with all her might to stop the arm. Velvet looked to be trying to speak as her complexion started to change.

Ambrosia's father just laughed though as he watched. "Such a fool to choose your life over her own even as you choke the life out of her." He said voice full of mirth as most of the people present watch looking a bit disturbed. Velvet was starting to go limp as Ambrosia sobbed. The arm then threw her into a pile of rubble. As she was forcefully made to move her hands balled up into fists. "That filthy little fool should have kept there nose to themselves." He said spitting in there direction.

Ambrosia's sorrow quickly gave way to pure rage. Suddenly her arm lashed out smashing the puppet's and cleaving through several slayer's. All while she screamed her anguish to the world. Suddenly ghoul's formed climbing out of the rubble from the puppet's. They immediate vanished showing up behind slayer's. Then all hell truly broke loose as they tore through the slayer's throwing blood and flesh all over as they greedily devoured chunks.

Ambrosia's father watched in shock as she tore the restraints off immediately charging at him. But he quickly started dodging the wild rage filled attacks from the metal arm. But it kept getting faster as it moved in jerking imprecise movements. "How the hell are you overriding my control?!" He asked barely dodging the vicious onslaught. Madeline suddenly sent her back with the orb. But she used the claw to stop herself and stay standing.

Ambrosia looked at them her eyes filled with pure rage as the purple glow was rapidly intensifying. "I will kill you if you don't stand down." Madeline said looking completely serious for once. But Ambrosia responding by charging her swinging the arm around in a rage fueled flurry. The ghouls kept the slayer's busy as they gorged themselves. Ambrosia's father started to fall back as Madeline used her orb to fend off Ambrosia.

With her body super charged Madeline let loose a massive bolt of lightning. But the arm just blocked it before shooting it back but this time purple. Madeline was sent through what remained of a pillar. Then Ambrosia chased after her father using the arm to fling herself after him. She quickly cut him off before shooting her arm out at him. But someone fired at her back. The silver bullet's burned through her gut from her back.

As she stumbled forward her father ran around her. As she turned to give chase again she saw Ironwood standing with a dozen elite slayer's. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded all the weapons aimed at Ambrosia. "A friend of her's tried to interfere. So I got rid of the fool. But now Ambrosia has broke free of my hold." He said when suddenly Ambrosia started charging forward again.

The slayer's all opened fire but her arm became a large shield. Ironwood quickly grabbed her father and started to flee. But Ambrosia crashed into a few of the slayer'. But they were ready for her using there melee weapons to force her back. But the scream of ghouls was getting closer as they seemed to have finished with the other slayer's. They charged straight past Ambrosia as they ran straight into the firing slayer's.

The melee slayer's immediately tried to disengage but Ambrosia just impaled one on a spike made from her arm. Then she threw them into another slayer before cleaving through another as she started to sprint through them. She continued to fling herself after her father as they headed for a airship. But she launched the glowing purple dust lump into the ship. It immediately started to shoot lightning everywhere causing the ship to explode.

Her father and Ironwood leapt to sides landing face down as a stray lightning bolt came flying at them. "I am going to kill you!" She screamed as she shot her arm out nearly impaling her father. But he rolled out of the way and started throwing flasks at her. They exploded sending all kinds of blasts and flashes at her. But she just ducked under a mini dome made with her arm. He kept throwing more and more vials and bombs till all he could see was a cloud of poison.

But Ambrosia came flying out of it covered in burns with patches of skin that seemed to be melting or turning nasty color's. She immediately punched through a flask her father was holding hitting him in the chest. He was slammed into the ground a couple of ribs shattering. Ironwood opened fire on her with dual pistol's. he got her in a leg, her side and the left side of her chest. She fell to the ground hand over the hole in her chest.

But that only lasted a moment as she lashed out backhanding Ironwood. He was sent flying back onto the ground deep gashes on his face. Her father though had slipped into the school building while she was distracted. She pursued him inside as slayer's and atlesian troops swarmed all over the school grounds. The ghoul's were still devouring the elite slayer's when the reinforcements all opened fire with all they had. The ghouls for all there strength were no match for that much firepower.

Ambrosia was suddenly blasted from behind by a squad of atlesian knights. She fell to the ground as they approached guns at the ready. Suddenly her arm swiped tearing through them. She climbed to her feet and started to limp after him her arm dragging behind her. Then Cedar jumped in through a window and opened fire on her. But the arm shot forward knocking all the bullet's off course. Then it hit her knocking her off her feet. But before she landed it grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze as it slammed her around randomly. "Why the hell are all of you defending him?!" She yelled as she finally snapped Cedar's neck and threw her aside.

Ironwoods forces were surrounding the building and entering from all every entrance. Ambrosia's arm formed into a large blade as she hacked through a slayer. There squad all dead or dying already. She kept stumbling through the hall as she could barely see straight anymore. And her kept clawing at her chest with her left hand. Her entire body felt empty and cold yet on fire with pain. Tears started to fall again as she struggled to keep moving. But her father showed up behind her and forced her to turn around. "You no longer have the strength to resist me do you?" He asked as he made her fall to the ground.

Velvet's body laid on the pile of rubble splattered with blood and shredded human. Coco, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Ruby, Simone and the rest of the gang all looked around in horror at the scene. When Coco saw Velvet she rushed over only to screamed when she checked her pulse. Everyone immediately rushed to her and stared down at Velvet in shock and horror. "How did this happen?" Coco asked as tears started to run down her cheeks. "We need to go..." Simone said gently picking Velvet up and forming a gate.

Ambrosia just sat there staring emptily into the ground. "You were to be my masterpiece but look at you falling apart because of some filthy vermin. Tell me did you love her as much as she loved you? Or were you just using her? Well I guess the answer is obvious given your present state. Such a pity though seeing you get so angry over some filthy pest." He said grabbing Ambrosia's hair as more of Ironwood's forces arrived. They watched weapons at the ready as he kneed her in the face. "That is for defying me." He said before kneeing her again. "And that is for attacking me." And again. "And that for making me waste resources." And again even harder. "And that is for punching me into the ground." He said when suddenly her arm impaled him in the gut.

He released her hair and grabbed the metal spike. "You should be to tired to-" He said to say when he noticed her face healing at a very accelerated rate. She had a shimmering purple aura surrounding her. Her injuries were healing as she kept staring down at the ground. Then her father stumbled back off the spike and to the wall. The forces opened fire on her but her arm formed a thin metal wall blocking the hall.

Ambrosia struggled to her feet as she started to walk down the hall aimlessly. The wall was holding for now but it would not last much longer. Holes were already forming in it as Ingrid came out of a room pointing her silver pistol at Ambrosia. "I wish I had never met you." She said with a shaky voice as her whole body shook and tears ran down her face. "You ruined everything!" She yelled firing at her getting her in the leg.

But Ambrosia barely even blinked before she looked up at Ingrid. "You really are a blind fool you know that? Your organization has had me as there slave for decades. Torturing and beating me till I complied with there horrible requests. They forced me to kill innocent vampires who simply wished to be left alone. They forced me to lure kind vampires into ambushes. They even forced me to torture them for information. And I did it all as my only other choice was death. And when I finally find someone who genuinely accepts me you force me to choke the life out of her." Ambrosia said her voice and eyes dull and devoid of any emotion. The only sign of her feelings a solitary tear that ran down her left cheek. Ingrid shot her again this time the bullet hit her in the chest.

Ambrosia fell backwards going limp on her way down. And Ingrid just stood there sobbing and mumbling something about Cedar. But Ambrosia gasped as the bullet was pushed back out of her chest the injury rapidly healing. "Why am I still alive?" She asked sounding defeated. Ingrid though dropped to her knee's. But her father came up behind her and kicked her shoulder. "You really suck at following though don't you?" He asked as he tried to take control but her body just stayed there unmoving. "Just forget about useless piece of trash. I have experiment's to conduct." He said stomping on her face a few times.

But she grabbed his foot and threw him off her. She then jumped to her feet and opened a gate. Clay balls poured out of it scattering throughout the hall. Her father immediately turned to run as they started to go off. In moments that entire area was reduced to a smoldering smoking crater filled with rubble. Ironwood with bandages over his face stared into it as his forces moved in to search the rubble. Ambrosia's father climbed out arm broken and injuries all over his body. He stumbled from the rubble as a couple of medics moved in to give him some blood immediately.

They searched and searched through the rubble uncovering countless body parts. "This is a serious mess perhaps we should leave." One of General Ironwoods 'specialists' suggested to him. "Give the order to pack up double time. We need to return to-" He was saying till Madeline stumbled into from where the ghouls were unleashed. She was covered in burns and her arm was shattered and twisted the skin burned away completely. Medics immediately rushed to her as she collapsed to the ground losing consciousness. "Get her aboard my ship." Ironwood said as he headed for one of the many atlesian shuttles. landed in the area.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hunting The Hunter's**

Simone was standing with Ruby and Yang outside there home. A blonde man came running out to meet them giving Yang and Ruby a big hug. "I was so worried when I couldn't get in touch with you..." He said his relief clear as the day. Qrow came out of the house with a smile on his face. Simone walked over to him with a serious look on her face. "I have all of Cinder's memories. Including those of Salem." She said immediately getting a serious look from him as well. "You will have my full support in facing her. Though I cant just travel with you so take this and crush it if you need me. I will open a gate straight to your location." She said getting a look of relief from him.

"Thank you Ruby really has found someone special." He said taking the small seed like thing made of shadow. They all headed inside and just spent time together. Port and Oobleck showed up for a few days at one point. And at the end of it Ruby decided to head out to mistral on foot. And Qrow followed behind them in crow form. And the entire time Simone and her doppelgangers were multitasking. They were simultaneously working on planning there island city, getting to know Ruby's family and helping to rehabilitate the dark vampire's in her domain.

* * *

Winter was coming to an end soon. And Ambrosia stood in the blood soaked lobby of the local slayer chapter. She held the now bloodied staff in her only hand. As she walked away she noticed the now lifeless body of Cardin. "I gave you the choice of abandoning the slayer's." She said venomously before exiting the building. Some slayer's pulled up in the parking garage and jumped out opening fire on her. But she just made a barrier using her staff that blocked all of there flaming silver bullet's. "What the hell is this? How can she defend against silver?!" One of them screamed rushing in.

The rest stopped firing and Ambrosia dropped the barrier and smashed the orb into his head sending him onto his back. Then she speared him in the chest with the other end. Next thing the other slayer's knew she had dashed up to them. She stabbed one in the foot before hitting another in the chin with the orb. Then she swept across the entire entire parking garage with a purple beam. Vehicles started exploding all over when she reached the slayer's in front of her. They had scrambled back and attempted to use aura to block the beam. But it split each beam hitting one of them.

The beam continued pushing them back steadily till there aura's gave out. Then it vaporized a hole through there chests. She finished destroying most of the cars before stealing an expensive looking red sport's car. She sped off in the vehicle not bothering to cover her tracks at all. Police were already almost there as she weaved around back streets on her way to meet a certain arms dealer.

* * *

When she arrived at his warehouse she jumped out of the car and it kept going crashing through the front door. She climbed to her feet picking the staff up on her way inside. There were a few people with guns but the man just motioned for them to lower there weapons. "What the hell do you want?" He asked giving her a serious look. "Tell me the location of every slayer safe house and base you know of." She said tightening her grip on the staff.

One of his henchmen stepped up beside him and whispered something to him. "Fuck there has to be no way you could destroy the slayer HQ in vale. Shit look they just hire me to make delivery's and such. Mostly drop off point's except here Mistral and Atlas. The Atlas one's are always pickup's at military bases. Here's the info on the Mistral base I deliver to." He said tossing a unmarked scroll over to her. A creature came out of nowhere and snatched it out of the air before flying beside Ambrosia.

It had smooth gray skin and large wings. It stood about 2 feet tall and was mostly human shaped except its lack of nipples of privates. It had a extremely feminine body with wide hips and breasts. And it had white hair pulled back into a short ponytail with a bit of hair hanging over it's right eye. And finally it's eye looked like a glass orb with a glowing purple rod going through it. "The hell is that thing?" The man said recoiling back. "That is none of your business." Ambrosia said as another one showed up with it's hair over it's left eye. They crowded around her legs clinging to her slim tails swaying about as they stared at the stranger's.

The smuggler's henchmen slowly back away before running clearly not being paid enough. "Look I will cut ties with them and go back to my old job. You can even take what you want from this place. Just let me live." He said hands up to make it clear he is unarmed. "Go." Ambrosia said marching with the strange little gray creatures. There wings combined into there backs like wet clay. When she got to the first crate she smashed the side of it open.

She searched abandoned it when she realized it was nothing but sun bombs and other such slayer tools. "Go ahead and search through this stuff just be careful. I don't want you to end up blowing yourselves up." She said lighting up a cheap cigar. She mostly seemed exhausted but it was clear by her tone that she really did care. So the three of them searched through every single container.

At the end of it they had filled up there now shared shadow vault. They had found all kinds of explosives and ammunition. And the little one's had found sets of silver throwing spikes which they took completely unaffected by the silver. "Good find just keep them away from mommy." Ambrosia said when they ran over to show her there find with grins on there faces. They also took a wide variety of dust both in dust and crystal form.

So they left the building only to find Neo as they had learned standing nervously next to a luxury black car with tinted back windows. "I see you found us a ride..." Ambrosia said climbing in with the two little ones. The car had a divider between the driver seat and the back that was also tinted with a window that could be opened. "Take us to the hide out." Ambrosia said before pouring herself a glass of blood. The little one's busied themselves pressing button's.

Windows opened and closed and music turned off and on with each press of a button. Ambrosia started to look through the scroll finding the smuggler's next delivery. It was destined for the menagerie chapter. "Neo This Menagerie place is where the faunas live correct? How expensive would it be to travel there? We have business there in a month or so." She said not expected to get an actual response any time soon.

Once they got to there hideout they parked in the garage of the nice home. Ambrosia had killed the owner a high ranking slayer and stolen there daughter's identity. Despite them having no daughter. "Computer's are so easily tampered with. Why on earth did you move entirely to them? Paper files are much harder to tamper with." She said logging into the homes terminal. She had used there funds to buy a small tea and coffee company. "we will have a decent amount of money from the company." She said looking at the profit's they have made so far from the recently re-branded 'Ambrosia Brew's'.

It consisted of a few cafe's and stores in every major city. She called up one of the executives on her scroll. "Hello Mr Green. I had an idea you may find interesting considering the new direction I am taking this company in. I would like to look into expanding our business into Menagerie. True it could be difficult but I think considering I am a faunas I think we can make it happen. You will assign a faunas as team lead and they will accompany me to Menagerie. Don't worry we will make it there in one piece. And may I inquire about the progress of the night cafe? What do you mean you refuse? I will fire you if you don't give me a good reason. Fine I will see what I can do." She said hanging up as she got up and headed to a room where the two gray creatures were wrapping Neo up in ribbons.

Neo was frowning as she finally fell over. "Girls what have I told you about tying people up without my permission?" She said as they stood over Neo triumphantly. One of them cut the ribbons with a flick of her thin tail. The ends had little bladed triangles. "So have you given any thought to what you want your ears to look like?" Ambrosia asked sitting on a couch sipping on blood. They smiled to each other before running over to there mom.

Bunny ears immediately started to form atop there heads. "Are you gonna make them red like mine? Though maybe you should discover the best color for you?" Ambrosia proposed as the ears started to grow fur and become more fleshy. Neo watched clearly wanting to 'ask' a question. "I suppose it is about time I explain this all to you." She said the two kids immediately getting ready for a story time. Neo though sat on the ground in front of the couch looking up at them.

* * *

Ambrosia was prepared to end it all in a massive blast. But just before she was engulfed by the blast two gray creatures came swooping in through a nearby window. They used a good portion of there clay blocking some of the blast as they were thrown off there feet. But instead of being hit be the blast from the rest of the bombs they tumbled into a dark room full of the bloody bones of a certain mystery vampire's latest pray. But there was the smell of fresh blood lingering in the room as well as the sound of tearing flesh. But Ambrosia had passed out already and the gray creatures took on a form similar to hers.

They were laying next to her when the vampire put down the 'leg of slayer' on a large platter. "Hmm curious you two came from that project of hers. I assumed it was going to fail. A fusion of organic life and clay. How strange, how fascinating, how amusing, maybe I should... No no that is not why I brought them here." They said looming over them in there predatory way. The two gray creatures opened there eyes and immediately tacked them.

Or so they thought the vampire had fooled them into jumping into a separate room through the use of illusions. But the vampire showed them memories of days spent just living there life in a small village long before dust was even discovered. Meanwhile the vampire continued there meal eating a couple of slayer and a soldier. Eventually after they had finished the meal and was gnawing on a random bone Ambrosia awoke.

She slowly sat up and leaned back against a 'wall'. "Why did you save me? You should have left me to die..." She said staring into the darkness. "Your father survived the explosion. I figured you would want to get revenge on him at the very least. He did make you strangle your love to death after all." They said wiping blood away with a small rag. Ambrosia just sat against the wall staring off into a random direction. "Why would I want to go on living knowing I will be reliving that moment every second of every day for the rest of my life?" Ambrosia asked looking and sounding completely broken.

The vampire sighed and stood up walking over to her. "Get your head out of your ass and try to think of what you may be overlooking." The vampire said looking impatient and a bit annoyed. Slowly Ambrosia expression changed into one of confusion. "Surly they have torn my lab down by now." She said when suddenly two gray female creatures came flying out of nowhere tackling to. They just clung to her rubbing there faces against her. She stared at them in disbelief for a moment before sitting up and looking at the vampire. "Is this real?" She asked getting an eye roll from the ancient vampire.

She ended up sobbing as she wrapped her one arm around them. Eventually they went to sleep heads resting on her lap. "So would you like my help dismantling everything your father helped to create? I promise that it will lead to his death by your hand." They said holding there hand out as they sat on there thrown. "What do you gain out of it?" Ambrosia asked as she smoothed the super soft fluffy hair of one of the girls. "I finally get my revenge on him for ruining everything." The vampire said as the whole room seemed to become strained as everything flickered and creaked for a few moments.

The two little one's had jumped to there feet and were looking around confused. "It is okay it is over." Ambrosia said climbing to her feet feeling weaker and more exhausted then she ever had before. "You need to rest for a week or two. It took all your aura not to die out there today. And not to mention the poisons and sun damage. But after that I will give you some specialized training. And finally you will start dismantling the slayer's. And don't worry I will be working on taking care of some of his secret labs. When he is confronted we don't want him to have anywhere to hide." They said before passing a bottle of warm blood to Ambrosia.

The next 3 weeks were spent recovering and going through intense training. The training was so hard that it likely would have broken or killed most slayer's. Luckily Ambrosia was skilled enough to hold her own at a huntsmen academy. The only place with better training then the slayer's. And so after the two weeks of learning how to fight and perceive the battle field in a new way she tracked out to hunt down the man who had tried to capture her.

He had been released by the slayer's do to his connections and family name. Robert Ryder was the only son of a war hero. And he was a decorated vampire slayer who had climbed the ranks all the way to the second in command of the local chapter. So despite the evidence against him he was released so as to keep the local chapter happy. But he was placed on probation.

When she had arrived at his home she immediately rolled her eyes. "Rich people always buying ridiculous homes." She said staring at the home which was built into the cliff wall. So she walked walked up the cliff wall using the shadows to hook her boots to the wall. She then carefully opened a hexagonal window slipping in. One inside she found herself in some sort of shrine. She did not recognize the creepy statue that the colored light landed on. But she just crept past it to the hatch. When she reached it she stood up straight pulling her hand and the staff in close.

Then she fell straight down through a gate to below the hatch. She immediately heard a man laughing as a woman told some kinda joke. When she went down the stairs partially she was able to spy on the living room. Robert was sitting on a nice sofa when his wife walked into the room taking off a slayer cloak. "That vampire was so pathetic." The woman said fighting back some laughter. Another person chuckled as there son came in next tossing a bottle of beer to his dad. "You really should have been there that family was so stupid." He said when suddenly Ambrosia came flying out smashing them all upside the head before they could defend themselves.

She took a deep breath before getting to work loading them into there car. Then she dumped all there shitty beer in the car before driving it off to some alley way. There she rigged it to seem like an accident as a stray spark came flying out of a busted scroll. The car slowly caught fire but just as Robert started to wake up the dust tank exploded killing them all. And Ambrosia just watched lighting up a cigar before heading out.

Then her pink and brown haired servant showed up as she ducked into an alley way. "I was wondering if I was going to see you again. Here is my scroll number. Send me your name and address so I can add you contact info." Ambrosia said handing the girl a note. She quickly sent Ambrosia the message but it said none for her address. So Ambrosia sighed before gesturing for her to follow. Eventually they arrived at Robert's home where they used his key to enter through the front door. One inside Ambrosia found his office where she proceeded to hack into all of his accounts. Then she branched out and started hacking into countless databases.

She then spent the next 12 hours straight systematically created a false identity for herself. She took on the identity of his bastard from an affair by the name of Rotwein Ryder. She even fabricated a medical record for herself. And the icing on the cake was a small discretionary fund and some files talking about Rotwein and her faunas mother including a few emails. Then they left and immediately rented a room at a locale hotel.

Neo stayed in the room as Ambrosia set about silencing more slayer's. But Neo sent her a message eventually stating that the bodies had show up on the news finally. So she headed back and waited a few hours till police showed up at her hotel room door. "Yes what is it?" She asked holding a mug of coffee. "Uh well you see the Ryder family was found dead in an alley way. And we are here to inform you that you are the last living relative of Robert Ryder." He said as a lawyer stepped in with a brief case. "And as it happens he willed all of his possessions to his closest living relative. So as soon as you are ready we can start the process of transferring owner ship to you." The man said giving her an apologetic smile. "How did he die?" She asked as Neo stood by the coffee maker looking uncomfortable.

One of the cops stepped forward as he looked over a file real quick on his scroll. "Apparently a scroll lit his vehicle on fire while him and his family were passed out inside. Then the dust tank exploded killing them instantly." He said looking uncomfortable as he avoided looking at Ambrosia who was only wearing a small sleeping robe loosely tied. "I am gonna go get dressed you may stay if you need to speak with me further." She said heading for the bathroom.

After a bit she came out with a bit of makeup on and fully dressed. She was wearing her typical long skirt with boots and thigh high striped socks. But she had on a purple v neck long sleeved short on. And her hair was braided on the left side of her face. She had a black ribbon in it this time. "Alright how does this work? Do I just have to sign a bunch of document's?" Ambrosia asked seeing the cops were gone and the lawyer was sitting at the small table drinking some coffee.

He placed a scroll pad down on the table. "This will explain the process to you in detail. I will answer any questions you need me to." He said as Ambrosia took it and immediately started to speed read it. Once she was done she placed it down surprising the man. "Do you have a-" He started to say when she cleared her throat. Then she sipped her own coffee before speaking. "Seems simple enough lets get the process started." She said heading with him to his office.

* * *

Ambrosia was switching between the girls stroking there hair as they had there heads on her lap. "And that is how I learned I have two beautiful daughter's. Of course even with them it is hard to keep moving. But I think this is what Velvet would have wanted. She probably would have loved to have met you two." She said as tears started to fall from her left eye. Her girls sat up and gave her hugs as she slowly reigned in her tears.

Once she had calmed down enough she got up and took a deep breath. "Alright we have some things to do before we go. And you two could use some more clay." She said heading out to the car as her girls and Neo followed. There first stop was the clay shop she bought the clay from before. "Oh it's you are you back for more? We just got in a new shipment of the stuff before all that craziness happened. I am just glad those worker's have been helping to rebuild. I may not know where they came from but they saved my business. And fixed my apartment building in just one month." The store clerk said as they dragged a box of the clay out. "Sorry it is not as much as last time but this stuff is rare. Hardly anyone uses it or buys it either." She said as The two clay girls came out from behind Ambrosia and walked over to the box.

The woman stared in shock and confusion which only worsened when the girls started to absorb the clay splitting it. They quickly became 3 feet tall keeping there current shape. "Kids right? I am still teaching them how the world works. It is not appropriate to take something that does not belong to you. Unless it has no owner." Ambrosia said as the lady started to stammer before fainting. Ambrosia just shrugged and swiped her bank card. After checking to see that she had already put it into the machine.

They quickly returned to the car where Ambrosia tossed some black short shorts and purple t shirts to them. "Here these will fit you." Ambrosia said as they put them on. They then went to the window and opened it staring out. "keep your entire bodies inside the vehicles at all times while it is moving." Ambrosia said right as one started to reach out the window but she immediately pulled back. Ambrosia was smoking and drinking blood as they drove through the chaotic streets of vale.

A lot of people game them weird looks as they drove by. Or angry looks in some cases. "The grimm really did a number on the city. But Simone has large number's of vampires working through the night on repairing the damage." She said as they drove through a street where a number of tents and such were set up along the road. When they arrived at the vale council hall Ambrosia got out and walked through a large angry mob.

When she was through she headed straight up into the building the police waving her through there checks. Once she was inside the council room she took a seat as the council members argued. But when she cleared her throat they immediately turned there glares to her. "I am Rotwein Ryder CEO of Ambrosia Brew's. I am here about you blocking my creation of vampire safe spaces." She said her voice stern and unyielding.

One of them slammed there hands down on the table. "And that is outrageous and clearly against-" He started to say but Ambrosia spoke over him easily from across the room. "It is against no law that is officially recognized. The laws of the vampire slayer's have not been officially recognized before the great war." She said making the man turn red with anger. "Sit down Samuel." One of the other councilmen said getting the man to begrudgingly back down.

The next one to speak was the only other female in the room. "Well regardless of that we cant let such a den of criminals be made." She said drawing the full brunt of Ambrosia's one eyed stare. "Do you think being a vampire suddenly turns a good person bad? Because I would think in light of the aid provided by the Vampire Queen you would be realizing they are not bad people." She said as the entire council went pale and stared in shock. "Vampires are no different then humans or faunas. Except that they are more powerful and relive all the worst moments of there life when they sleep. And of course they have to drink blood to survive. But they could just as easily live off blood bags. And I believe with some tweaking the synthetic blood that is making it's way to hospitals could be used to feed them. So tell me if they may no longer need to drink blood and not all vampires are bad what is the problem?" Ambrosia said resting her one hand on the head of her staff which had shortened into cane size.

The councilmen were all trying to wrap there heads around how a small girl just took control of the room. "You bring up some interesting and valid points I think we should get ahead of this." One of the councilmen said then another agreed but Samuel and the woman groaned as they looked to there fellow council members. "I think some of us agree enough to take a second look. Now if you will excuse us we have a lot of people demanding our attention today." One of the men said as Ambrosia stood up and left.

Once she got back to her car the kids jumped on her looking a bit worried. "No need to worry those angry people had no reason to pay attention to me." Ambrosia said hugging them as Neo started driving. "They are just frustrated with recent events." She said before resting in the seat slowly falling asleep. But then she awoke with a start immediately. "Neo I need you to take the kids and get them home. But drop me off at the curb." She said getting a response in the form of Neo stopping at the curb. Ambrosia lit up a cigar as the vehicle pulled away. Then she stepped into the alley way immediately finding herself before a gate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Simone was organizing the effort to build their city. They had the entire island to do so. But she had noticed massive statues kneeling along the coasts looking out. She had a feeling they were no ordinary massive statues. But she had more important things to think about at the moment. She needed to get construction started. But Violet appeared behind her. "I still have not seen any sign of her. But I have found out the name of the leader of Menagerie. Ghira Belladonna is his name do you think Blake may be related to him?" She says as Simone turns to her. "Possibly I will speak to her about it before I go. Any word on the rebuilding effort in Vale?" She asked splitting a doppelganger off. It got started handing out the city plans to the building teams.

There were dozen's of Simone's all over the palace working on the many projects. Such as law making, city building, vampire rehab, and other jobs. "It is going well and there have been few incident's. The slayer's all seemed to vanish after the first few. There base of operations in Vale may have been destroyed." Violet said getting Simone's full attention. "That is certainly something I needed to hear about." She said immediately heading into the planning room.

* * *

Ambrosia walked into the gate arriving in a dark and twisted forest made of shadow. Screaming faces formed and disappeared all over with blood flowing from there eyes. Wolf men charged her moments after she entered. She jumped into a roll ending on her feet. She immediately spun around and threw a couple of grenades out. They blew up throwing them into shadow tree's. They quickly scrambled back to there feet and charged again.

But she had retrieved the staff and immediately blasted them both with a purple beam. It ripped through them as dozens of other beastly creature's surrounded her. Right when they charged she made a barrier bubble and knelt down. She had the staff resting against her shoulder as she grabbed the purple lump and pressed it into the glass orb. It seemed to meld into the glass turning it purple. Then she raised it as high as she could and in the moment the barrier fell purple lightning shot out arcing all over.

In moments the creatures and much of the shadowscape were obliterated. That was when a woman showed up cackling in a particularly unsettling way. "Why if it isn't my dear brother, or is it sister?" They asked as they were carried into view on giant spider legs made of shadow. "What are you doing in hydrangea?" Ambrosia asked as she kept her senses open. "I was minding my own business when she scooped me up from the bottom of a river." The woman said water still dripping from her robes.

Before Ambrosia could speak again she charged legs coming down every which way. Her movements were bizarre and disjointed. Ambrosia quickly scrambled to dodge the spider legs when they started stabbing down at her. "Just hold on a goddamn second! What the fuck is wrong with you! This is just like the first time we met." Ambrosia said as more beasts swarmed around them. But any that got close were immediately speared on a leg.

Then she would fling them around often hitting something. "It is also like half of our dates." She said fondly as one of the legs suddenly turned into a tendril and grabbed Ambrosia. "I thought we promised never to speak of that awkward time. And as I recall you were the one who came up with that insane plane to piss off father." Ambrosia said as she was lifted into the air. "I don't see how it was so awkward we aren't technically related. Hell we have almost no genetic material in common." She said running a hand over Ambrosia's cheek. "It is still awkward dating someone who you call sister. Also you nearly killed me like five times." She said as the girl pulled the eye patch off.

The girl then felt Ambrosia's face and upper body. "You have lost parts. And gained other's. Smoother skin though. Last time we met you were 17? So going almost full fem I smell. Should I stab you or hug you?" They asked as there legs kept spearing beasts. "I don't really want to be stabbed." She said watching her sister very closely. Her sister had her eyes stitched closed and she had pale skin and black hair. Her hands were black with strange holes in the center of the palms. And the black of her hands moved part way up her forearms turning into tendrils that crept further. "Then hugs it is." They said embracing Ambrosia as they swayed around.

Then spikes of shadow came flaying out of a tree. They severed the legs and one even impaled the girl in the stomach as they fell. The beasts moved in as Ambrosia put up a barrier. Another volley of spikes and the girl sat up slowly. "I think she is my least favorite sibling. Wait no that would be Kent he tried to do inappropriate things. Luckily his unstable body gave out a few years after his unsuccessful attempts." The girl said as they created a gate.

Suddenly she was gone and some crashing could be heard nearby. She impaled hydrangea with a spider leg before flinging her into a 'tree' so hard the 'tree' seemed to rupture. Suddenly bizarre things flashed in and out of existence as hydrangea screamed in agony holding her head. "That is why none of our other violent sibling's come near me. It is also why I sometimes get called the guerrilla spider. Kinda odd they keep bringing that up though." They said as they gated out arriving at the alley way. The girl was smoking a bit as they dangled in the air dripping with water and now blood. "I will visit some time. Might bring food." They said climbing up into a portal above. "She always does things in such weird ways. She couldn't just open a gate she could just step into. And always with the spider leg thing." Ambrosia said sounding annoyed and tired.

* * *

Ambrosia stood in one of her cafe's in the middle of the night. A vampire eventually showed up acting incredibly nervous. "Uh is this the cafe that serves vampires?" She asked looking like she half expected to be ambushed when she said it. "Yes this is one of them. Would you like a glass of blood?" Ambrosia asked as she grabbed a mug while using a shadow tendril to grab a chilled canister of blood. The vampire watched in surprise as the 'small faunas vampire' gave her a mug of blood.

Ambrosia though looked and sounded exhausted. "Thank you... It has been so long since anyone has been kind to me. How did you make this place?" They asked as Ambrosia put the canister away and cleared her throat. "I bought the company then worked it out with the council. All Ambrosia Brew locations will soon be fully staffed for night. And that mug is free of charge in honor of our first nighttime customer." Ambrosia said as the girl took a seat drinking the cold blood.

The rest of the night went okay as a few people came in. Though two of them were looking for coffee. And when the morning shift arrived Ambrosia headed home. She got there while the kids were resting and Neo was still asleep. "I hope I am doing you proud..." She said looking at a picture in a little locket. It was a picture of her and Velvet from the night of the dance. Velvet was hugging her from behind resting her head on Ambrosia's with a goofy smile.

Tears started to fall down her left cheek as she gently touched the glass in front of the picture. Then her 'friend' showed up wearing black slacks and a long sleeved gray button up shirt. "Looking at that picture again? I thought you had perfect memory just like all vampires?" They said there hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Ambrosia jumped to her feet the tendril shooting out at her. But it just got blocked by there hand. "This was a gift from Velvet." Ambrosia said through clenched teeth.

But the vampire just tore the shadow away. "We have business to discuss. I hear you are heading to Menagerie. You should be careful while you are there. The slayer's are not the only thing lurking in those jungles." The vampire said as Ambrosia sighed and sat back down. "As soon as you arrive the white fang and some creations of your father's will likely start to become problematic. If you don't learn to control your new power you may die." They said sounding serious for once before they vanish.

Ambrosia went to her room the basement. There she attempted to get some sleep. But she just spent the next few hours tossing and turning before giving up. So she met up with Neo in the living room. They proceeded to silently watch the news till the kids came running out of nowhere playing tag. "Girls get ready for breakfast then we are heading to my office." She said heading into the kitchen to put together there meal.

* * *

After there bowls of oatmeal and tea she got them dressed in pants and long sleeved shirts. They had adopted a more childish body shape with no tails. And Ambrosia was wearing a nicer version of her usual clothes. Finally Neo was dressed in a suit and kept close to the little ones. They walked up to the receptionist when they arrived. "Uh may I help you?" The receptionist asked giving them all weird looks. "I am Rotwein Ryder your new CEO." Ambrosia said as the kids hid behind her peaking out.

The woman took a double take at there glass eyes. But when there mom cleared her throat the woman looked back over to see her glaring back. "They don't appreciate people giving them weird looks. And I appreciate it even less." She said her anger clear as the woman recoiled. "Sorry I just was not expecting... Never mind your office is up the elevator and at the other end of the third floor." The receptionist said as they started to walk away.

They got weird looks the entire way through the three floor office building. But Ambrosia glared at anyone who stared at her kids. And Neo made sure they kept up with there angry one armed mother. When they got to her office an assistant cleared there throat. "Do you have an appointment?" They asked giving them an annoyed look. "Does no one know what there new CEO looks like?" She asked as the assistant stared at her daughter's with a weird look. "Has no one ever told you that staring is rude." She continued glaring at the woman who glared back. "Whatever shouldn't you be used to it by now? I mean with kids like that and even you yourself." They said before Ambrosia slammed her fist into the desk. "You no longer have a job here. Pack up and get out." Ambrosia said heading into the office where a man in a bright green suit was waiting.

He had some coffee in his hand as Ambrosia took a seat at the desk. "Mr Green are you ambushing me in my office?" She asked as her kids went over to the big window. "Already firing people from the sounds of it." He said glancing over at the girls before looking back out at the city. "No one insults my children or implies they are freaks. They are two lovely twins full of cheer and innocence. So anyone who threatens to change that will have to deal with my wrath. She got off easy." Ambrosia said turning the holographic display on. "Do you mind if I ask what happened?" He said turning to look at Ambrosia.

She sighed and looked past her desk at her girls. "Well I lost my arm and eye during the fall of beacon and the chaos in the streets. As for them they were born this way so I did what I could and got them those glass eyes. They allow them to see the world. Not as we do but they can see." Ambrosia said as she watched them silently point things out. "I am sorry to hear that. They are lucky to have such a dedicated mother." He said before taking a seat across the desk.

He adopted a very serious look as she looked through the desk. "I am here to ask you to stop this nonsense with the night cafe." He said as she found a incredibly nice fountain pen. "You have been fighting me every step of the way. Tell me why should I not just fire you?" She asked as she moved on to the other drawer's. "Because a child such as your self knows noth-" He started to say when Ambrosia cleared her throat. "I know more about business then you do. So tell me is there any reason for me to keep you around if you continue to undermine my control of this company? I own it so unless it goes under it will be pretty hard to take it away." She said as she sent a list of people to fire for HR. "I suggest you go prepare to find a new job. Now get out of my office." She said leaning back as her kids came over.

Then she sent out some memos and called for a building wide meeting on the third floor. When everyone was gathered she stepped out of her office. "Hello everyone I am Rotwein Ryder your new CEO. I am here today to announce a few things. One our company will now be accepting to all. You will be working with faunas and maybe even vampires if you continue to work here. I believe all people regardless of there heritage should be treated fairly. Consider yourselves officially warned." She said as she watched the rainbow of reactions. The only faunas in the room looked really happy about everything. But some were clearly scared or angry.

Ambrosia stood there answering questions till her girls came out of her office and jumped on her back. The people who had not already seen them did a double take. One guy even did a spit take with some coffee. "I told you two to stay in the office. Neo get them back into my office." Ambrosia said as Neo came out after them and tried to pull one of them away. But they held onto there mom tightly till she sighed. "Fine you two can stay out here with me if you stay quiet. And don't mess with anything." She said as they split off from her and started looking around Neo following them. "Just so you know I am older then I look. And those are my kids." She said eye full of sorrow for a moment. "So mess with them and you are out of a job." She said in a harsh tone.

They found there way to the faunas who had cat ears and a long pink braid. She smiled at them and pat there heads. "You should stick close to Neo was it?" She asked looking over to there guardian. Neo nodded the affirmative as the kids ran over to her. "So do you work for ms Ryder?" The girl asked but Neo stuck her hand out and tilted it back and forth while making a face. "So it is complicated?" The girl asked getting a shrug then a nod.

Ambrosia heard something from her office and immediately brought her arm up to her face. "What the hell Babette..." She whispered before holding a finger up and slipping into her office. Her sorta sister was there smoking from the light coming through the window. "If you are going to stay you cannot call me sister. And you need to call me Rotwein Ryder." She said as Babette again wearing a soaking wet sleeping robe with her spider legs just moved about the room.

She knocked a few things over which was drawing a lot of attention. "And no hurting anyone or braking things..." She said just in time as Babette suddenly climbed through the door getting a lot of gasps and a few screams. But she just sniffed the air as she swayed around constantly moving her spider legs. Ambrosia rushed out and held her hand up. "It is okay! This is Babette and she is an alright vampire. I have known her my entire life." Ambrosia said as everyone still looked shocked.

But her kids came running over and immediately started to walk around Babette. "Oh hey little one's mind the legs I wouldn't want to accidentally step on you." Babette said as she lowered herself down to the ground. The girls gave her a smile as she felt there faces briefly. "Aw such cuties just like there mother." She said as the girls gave her a big hug. "As you can see I trust her with my kids. Most put more effort into hiding then Babette though. But she mostly hangs out in frozen ponds." Ambrosia said as Neo slowly approached them. "Uh so any of you who are willing to have a open mind can speak with her, get to know her a bit." Ambrosia said as her kids were playing cats cradle with Babette using a string of web. "She is also an arachnid faunas." Ambrosia said as some of her staff left and a few stepped closer.

The feline faunas was the first to really approach them. "It is nice to meet you Babette." They said holding out their hand. "I don't like to be touched. But nice to meet you anyway." She said as she held the web where ever the girls wanted her to. "Well I think you are the first vampire I have met. what is with those spider legs?" They asked as the shadowy spider legs moved about some. "I have asked her that a few times she never answer's." Ambrosia said before taking a seat.

The faunas girl nodded as Babette suddenly stood up swaying around through the air. "Something stinks of silver and hate." She said when suddenly some slayer's came off the elevator and up the stairs. "We heard there was a vampire on the premi-" One of them started to say when they saw Babette. They immediately started to fire upon her. They got her all over before blasting the legs off. Babette fell to the ground bleeding from a number of holes. "Everyone step away from the monster!" They yelled as they moved in but Ambrosia's kids went over to Babette looking at her with eyes full of concern.

When they got to her one of them grabbed a twin and pulled them away. "What the fuck are you?!" He yelled as the girl stared up with fear and anger in her eyes. "And what the hell are you doing charging into my building?" Ambrosia asked in a raised voice looking pissed. Her staff were all standing around terrified like a deer in the headlight. "Shut up! It was a freak like her that tore through-" One of them started to say when another one interrupted. "Shut up! Stick to the plan." Another said as they surrounded the staff. "Everyone group up and get on the ground!" They screamed as most of them pointed there weapons at the now huddled office worker's.

As they complied Ambrosia stood firm till a slayer grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. "Get on the ground." He said pointing his gun at her. Most of them then surrounded Babette and the kids guns pointed at them. "It has been a few years since I was last shot with silver... Hurts like hell." Babette said coughing up blood randomly as she spoke. "Babette please leave this to me." Ambrosia said as she glared up at one of the slayer's. "If you touch either of my girls again I will personally see to it that you suffer for your crimes." She said before being kicked in the side. "Shut up killing vampires is not a crime." One of them said as they put a sword to her throat.

But the faunas girl suddenly spoke up her voice trembling as she struggled to speak. "It may not technically be a crime but that does not mean it is okay. It is still morally objectionable to kill a vampire who has done no wrong." When she finished speaking one the slayer's suddenly shot her in the back. She screamed as she curled up howling in pain. "Goddammit! What the hell are you doing?" One of the other slayer's said shoving him. "Rotwein we are here to force you to give up on your vampire safe zones!" One of them finally said as they stomped on Ambrosia's back.

But suddenly lights were being flashed in from the windows. "This is the police! Come out with your hands up! We have the place surrounded!" Someone said through a megaphone. "Fuck why the hell are the police here?" One of them asked as another looked at one of the kids and grabbed her. He pointed a gun to the girls head as he lifted her up. Ambrosia started to climb to her feet but she was smacked in the back of the head.

They walked over to the window as the girl struggled against his grip. He knocked the window out before pointing the gun back at her head. "We have hostages! If you try to come in we will start killing them! Starting with this one-" He said when the other girl charged at him jumping onto him. He nearly falls out of the window as one of the girls clings to his back. The other one pulls away getting out of his grip. He slams back into a wall several times before she lets go. Then he grabs her and throws her over to her sister. "Say goodbye." He said aiming his gun as Ambrosia struggled to see straight after the blow to her head.

But just before he opened fire Babette jumped up with newly formed legs. She leapt straight to the girls as silver bullets started to come flying out hitting her back riddling it with holes. Then she fell with the girls out of the window. On the way down she turned them around so she hit the ground back first. They landed on a police cruiser smashing in the roof. Babette was smoking as blood just poured out of her. And the girls were crying as they looked at her unmoving body.

Then Ambrosia climbed to her feet and grabbed the weapon from the closest slayer. It was making her hand smoke as she proceeded to smack him upside the head with his own gun. She hit him a few times till he fell over. Then she chucked it at another slayer who was aiming at her. He fired his shotgun but she just side stepped it. The police started charging in with swat teams as Ambrosia stared down 7 slayer's while unarmed.

The moment the police got to the top floor they immediately moved in. They disarmed and cuffed the slayers. But Ambrosia immediately went to the window to look for Babette and her girls. She immediately saw them and headed for the stairs. "Hey you cant leave yet!" One of the cops said moving to stop her. "Those are my kids down there!" She yelled stopping him in his tracks.

Once she got down to the street she saw they had pulled them off the car. She immediately ran to her kids who looked very distraught. "Hey let go of them!" She said to a cop who was holding them back from Babette. They ran over to Ambrosia giving her a hug as she wrapped her arm around them. "It is okay your safe i'm safe. And Babette is much tougher then she seems." She says as she moves with them over to Babette some cops were standing around her not sure what to do. "She is an injured vampire I suggest you stand back." She said as she knelt next to Babette and pressed her wrist to her mouth.

Babette bit into her wrist and started to drink. After a few moments the silver bullets started to be pushed out. "Good thing you wore that sun block." Ambrosia said as Babette healed right before there eyes. "Otherwise you would be burned all over by now." She said as her girls clung to her sides. "Ma'am I am gonna need to ask you to step away from the vampire." One of the cops said as she rolled her eyes. "And why is that? She has not committed any crimes. Hell she saved my girls." Ambrosia said as she pulled her wrist away. "Lets get you out of the sun." She said helping Babette up before taking her inside to a room with no direct sunlight.

She spent the next few hours with the police questioning her and all of her staff. "I am not a vampire. And even if I was why the hell would it matter? The slayer's shot one of my employee's after trespassing and taking us all hostage. They are the only one's who have crimes to answer for." She said giving the officer a challenging look. That was when a council member arrived and cleared his throat. "Officer I thank you for doing your job but she is right. Her and her employee's have more then proven there innocence." He said getting a sigh from the officer who nodded and left.

The councilman took a seat across from her. "Isn't that right Ambrosia Blackwood?" He asked half smiling as she immediately focused in on him. "How did you come by that name?" She asked watching him with the utmost suspicion. "Let us just say my family used to be part of a different trade. I just happened to find some old documents that included a picture." He said as he watched her sit back and take a deep breath. "So you gonna turn me in or black mail me?" She asked giving him a tired look.

But he just sipped from a flask he had in his coats inside pocket. "Neither I am here to propose that I help you legitimize what you have done. Let us make you the poster child for acceptance. Not immediately of course but when the public is ready to accept a vampire CEO. Well not exactly a vampire but it will have a similar effect." He said as Ambrosia sighed again as she stood up. "Maybe I have some business to take care of before that. The kind I cant do in the spot light." She said as she headed for the door. Her kids ambushed her outside with a disgruntled looking Neo. "Could you get the car? We should visit the hospital on our way home." She said heading into a dark room where Babette was laying around still in rough shape. "Let us get you somewhere safe." She said helping her sister to her feet.

* * *

After a brief visit to the hospital they returned home exhausted. Babette was taken to the basement where her and Ambrosia drank a lot of blood. The kids were resting there heads on there laps. And Neo got them new bottles of blood frequently. "So you went and made kids. But I get the feeling things are far from alright with you. What happened after father forced you into that pod?" Babette asked as she gently pet one of the girls head.

And so Ambrosia told her about her life since being unfrozen. Including the obsessive slayer who forced her way into Ambrosia's pants. But what was the most surprising for Babette was the fact Ambrosia had made a friend and even fell in love. So when they got to the part where there father made Ambrosia strangle Velvet to death Babette was crying and sniffling. "That is so horrible. If I ever see him again I am gonna snap his head off and use his skull as a bowl." Babette said pulling Ambrosia into a hug.

Her girls looked up at her with concern on there faces. "I am sorry to worry you two." She said wiping her tears away burying her despair deep. "Babette so long as you never hurt my kids you may stay. Or come and go." She said as her girls gave her hugs from both sides. There ears changed colors becoming pink and purple. "Lavender and Amaranth it is then." She said patting the purple eared one's head first then the pink eared one.

* * *

The next few days were spent interviewing and hiring new staff. She also had to respond to the press who were all over her and her business. They had heard about her 'night cafe' and many of them were demanding answer's. So she gave them answer's and also asked a few questions of her own. Eventually one of them asked about the slayer's and there supposed attack on her business. "Make no mistake they were slayer's. One thing I think you need to understand is that the slayer's have always been criminals. They have always gotten innocent's involved. They have also killed hundreds of humans and faunas in the last decade alone. They don't care about the guilt of a vampire or the casualties they cause in there pursuit." She said as the reporter's were all recording her.

So when all of that was done her business was now employing mostly faunas. But there were a few vampires and some humans mixed in. "The boat to menagerie is booked ma'am." Her faunas secretary said poking her head in. "Thank you and how is the project manager settling in?" She asked as she was typing away at her computer. "She is feeling a bit overwhelmed but she is ready." The secretary said before heading back to her desk.

It was only a day before it was time to leave. So when the day was over she headed home. There Babette was playing with the kids and Neo was just kinda around. "Still here I see." Ambrosia said taking a seat on the sofa before her girls jumped onto the sofa on either side of her. "Tomorrow we will be heading to this menagerie place." She said getting Babette's attention. "That is not a good idea. That region is home to one of father's old experiments." They said with a serious expression on there face.

* * *

Simone showed up at Ruby's camp and immediately got tackled by her. "Simone!" Ruby shouted from on top of Simone. "Hey you are looking well. Sadly I don't have a lot of time. I also need to talk with Blake. But before that tell me how things have been." She said as Ruby laid down next to her and they both looked up at the stars. Ruby started to talk about her travels as the other's slept. And Simone told her about everything that was happening in the kingdom.

But when morning started to arrive the other's awoke and they had to get up as well. "Well it is time for me to speak with Blake." Simone said heading over to the girl in question. "Blake I need to ask you about Ghira Belladonna." She said getting the girls attention immediately. "My father? Why?" She asked giving Simone a strange look. "He is the leader of Menagerie correct? I have a lot of work to do and one of the more important tasks is meeting with world leader's." Simone said as Ren worked on breakfast.

Blake gave her a long look as she seemed to be trying to decide something. "I will go with you to speak with him. There are some things he could use to know." Blake finally said before Simone opened a gate. "Alright then we should stop by the castle. Then we can head there in my new ship." Simone said as they walked through the gate. They arrived out front of the castle hidden away in the center of the mountain. "So you raised a sunken island?" Blake asked as they headed inside and towards Simone's chamber.

There Blake waited with Simone's handmaiden. "Yeah it was not easy but this island was designed to be raised and lowered. It is also a circle with a mountain perfectly in the center. That is where we are by the way." Simone said changing into a very regal looking long coat. It was black with gold trim and red inner lining. When she stepped out her hood was down. Her skin was mildly pale and her hair was pulled back into a long black ponytail. Her eyes were entirely a glowing crimson.

Blake stared at her eyes for a bit before Simone raised her hood. "Yeah my eyes have changed. I still cant see normally but they are not useless." She said heading out to the gate outside the castle. There it opened and they walked through the maid following behind them. They arrived in a very nice building with a council room and a lot of diplomatic suites and meeting rooms. It also had vampire security guards all over wearing black uniforms.

They headed out front as a group of five vampires started following them. "So you have personal security now?" Blake asked as they looked out over the construction. There was already a few nice looking apartment building's. "We still have a long way to go. And vale has been reluctant to allow much trade with us." Simone said as she walked around the building to a large hanger door. When she got close it opened up to reveal a incredibly fancy airship resembling an atlesian cruiser but smaller.

It was black with gold and red trim and decorative markings. And finally on both side's there was the royal symbol. "We are gonna fly there in that? Where did you even get that?" Blake asked staring at the ship in disbelief. "It was built by a vampire who used to work on atlesian airships." Simone said as they headed in they found it was already stocked and ready for launch. So when they got to their seats it took off as they drank tea in one of the main rooms.

Simone created a massive portal to take them most of the way there. When they got close to Menagerie they took a shuttle down landing near the docks. They were met with strange looks immediately as they left the shuttle. But Blake just ignored the looks leading them through to her home. Eventually they reached a large wooden mansion and they stopped at the large front door. "It has been a long time since I last saw my parents." Blake said before using the large metal door knocker.

A faunas woman opened it going wide eyed when she saw who it was. "Blake?" She asked as Blake waved and said. "Hi mom." Then her mom walked up silently and gave her a hug. "My baby girl." Her mom said still hugging her and rubbing her hair as Blake hugged her back. "Kali who is it?" A man said walking out from somewhere inside the moment he realized who it was he looked shocked.

After a bit they were brought inside where they took a seat on cushions around a low table. There they drank tea as Simone's entourage linger nearby unaffected by the sun. "We were horrified when we heard the news. The kingdom of vale was not perfect but they did not deserve what happened." Kali said as she set her cup down. "Please I knew she would be fine" Ghira said crossing his arms. "That isn't the slightest bit true. you should have seen him pacing." Kali said waving a hand before looking over to Blake.

Simone sat there carefully maintaining her own shroud from the sun. But suddenly a loud slam could be heard elsewhere in the house. "Darn it I completely forgot about the meeting." He said softly bringing his fist down on the table. "Ghira." Kali said putting her hand over his fist. "Give me a moment." He said reluctantly, getting up to leave. "Is everything okay?" Blake asked looking to her mother. "Yes dear just poor timing he can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing them lately." Kali said as Simone seemed to be watching something. "Dealing with who?" Blake asked as her mom took a sip of tea. "Hmm? The white fang." Kali said shocking Blake who suddenly stood up. "What?" She exclaimed staring down at her mom. Then she ran out to catch up with her father Simone and her entourage following.

When she caught up Simone and her people stayed out of sight. "Dad!" She half shouted drawing his attention immediately. "Whats wrong?" He asked as the two fox faunas did brief bows. "Ms. Belladonna we had no idea you had returned." They said ending there bows. "What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake asked gesturing to the men. "This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the white fang here in menagerie now." He said as Blake glared at them. "What is this about Blake?" Ghira asked as he looked at her a bit confused looking. "There fanatics slaughtered people!" Blake said causing her father to adopt a serious slightly angry look on his face. "Precisely what we came to discuss with you your grace." One of them said as Blake continued to look angrier. Kali was walking up behind her looking worried. "Is everything alright?" She asked looking to Blake. "You two seriously don't know?" Simone asked finally stepping out into the open.

Ghira turned to look at her. "Know what?" He asked fists tightening. "The white fang was at the fall of beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released grimm into the school." Everyone shared a brief moment of looking between each other. "Is this true?" Ghira asked focusing in on the white fang. "Sadly your grace it is." One sad looking sad but Simone knew it was an act. "Don't act like your-" Blake started to say when her father put out an arm and said. "Enough! Explain yourselves." He commanded the white fang representatives who shared a brief look. "Though it pains us to admit it has become apparent that the vale branch of the white fang is no longer operating under orders of high leader Khan. Rather they have elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus." He said trying to sound convincing. "That was not the first time they had caused destruction in vale." Simone said as she kept watching them with unblinking eyes. "They had there suspicions of a splinter group but could prove nothing till this latest incident." He said trying to sound diplomatic. "Incident? People are dead." Blake said again glaring at them. "And it is a tragedy." One said looking down slightly as the other one spoke up. "Your grace we have come to assure you brother Taurus and his group do not represent the will of the white fang." He said Ghira looking to him.

"And how can I be sure of that?" He asked watching them closely. "We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard." One said noticing Simone's eyes for a brief moment. "We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them." The other said when he stopped and stared. "I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter." He said looking to his daughter before they say there good byes. Everyone else returned to the other room as Simone stayed and listened to the Albain brother's hushed comments.

* * *

After a heart to heart Ghira started to ask what brought her back. But Simone suddenly walked in drawing there attention. "Just who are you?" Ghira asked giving her a serious look. "I am Simone Astroya the leader of Blake's team at beacon and queen of the vampires." She said getting a shocked look from him. "She is a good friend of mine. And without her things would have gone much worse. I might even be dead if not for her. So please hear her out." Blake said stepping between Ghira and Simone.

Simone's entourage was nowhere to be seen which was a bit strange. "Right now we have other problems. There is a spy watching the house. And the Albain's mentioned reporting in to Taurus as they left. The spy is a reptilian faunas of some kind." Simone said drawing there attention. Blake immediately ran out to the balcony where she saw Violet appear near someone in a grimm mask. They both gave chase as Simone took a seat. "Why aren't you going after her?" Ghira asked giving Simone a look. "Blind girls don't do well chasing people through forests and unfamiliar places. Plus if they need me I can be there in the blink of an eye. But they should be fine." She said pulling a flask out of her coat.

Ghira took a seat cautiously watching her. "Don't worry my kingdom has an alternative to blood. That is what is in this flask. Now on to business. My goals here are simple. I would like to be on good terms with Menagerie. So that vampires in menagerie who follow the law can live better lives. And so those who wish to can more easily move to my kingdom. One of the requirements for this is being allowed to ship in the drink in this flask. Which is safe and healthy for anyone to drink. But for a vampire it completely removes any need for blood, so long as they can get a steady supply of it. And of course anything we can do for you we will. Including helping to make the rest of this land more hospitable." Simone said pulling her hood down.

 **End Of Chapter**


End file.
